De larmes et d'espoir
by Lehto
Summary: Kougyoku grandit isolée au sein du palais, sans personne pour se soucier d'elle. Mais un jour, elle trouve un journal avec lequel elle peut parler... avec elle même alors âgée de dix-neuf ans. La jeune femme, rongée par de nombreux remords souhaite aider celle qu'elle était à ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs qu'elle... Univers Alternatif.
1. 1ère page : la fillette solitaire

_Voici ma première fiction sur l'univers de Magi, j'espère que vous apprécierez : ) Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture._

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété de la merveilleuse Shinobu Ohtaka

* * *

Longeant lentement le mur, Kougyoku avançait à pas lents, guettant le moindre bruit autour d'elle. Se penchant doucement en avant, elle regarda à gauche puis a droite avant de s'engouffrer prudemment dans le couloir. Seuls les bruits feutrés de ses pas rompait le silence des lieux, silence qui la maintenait sur le qui-vive. Elle sursauta vivement en entendant des voix approcher et se plaqua dos au mur, derrière un des longs rideaux pourpre qui encadraient une large fenêtre. Le cœur martelant sa poitrine à grands coups, elle entendit deux personnes discuter calmement tout en avançant à une allure régulière. Deux servantes qui allaient sans aucun doute s'acquitter de leurs tâches quotidiennes au palais. Restant immobile encore un moment, elle soupira lentement et relâcha ses muscles quand les voix disparurent. Elle avait du sang de noble, elle n'avait pas à se cacher... mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son père, Koutoku était le frère de l'empereur actuel il est vrai... Mais, à l'inverse de ses frères, cousins et cousine, sa mère n'était qu'une simple courtisane issue des faubourgs. Et bien qu'elle n'ait que six ans, elle savait très bien ce qu'il se disait à son sujet. Elle voyait les gens murmurer dans son dos lorsqu'on la voyait. Mais à quoi bon le murmurer ? Il lui paraissait évident qu'ils parlaient d'elle, leurs messes basses ne suffisaient pas à masquer leurs regards. La petite « bâtarde » n'était arrivée au palais que pour son lien de parenté avec le frère de l'empereur, ce dernier ne lui accordait d'ailleurs pas la moindre affection ou attention. Au contraire, en témoignait l'emplacement éloigné de ses appartements et du peu de fréquentations des habitants du palais. Elle avait été amenée ici, c'était tout. On lui fournissait ses repas, et c'était à elle d'occuper ses journées comme bon lui semblait. Qui se souciait de ce qu'une fille issue du peuple pouvait bien faire ? Cette isolation dans laquelle la petite était plongée depuis son arrivée la poussait à fuir toute personne qui pouvait croiser son chemin. Pourtant, ce que la petite princesse désirait par dessus tout, c'était de se faire des amis, de pouvoir parler, jouer et rire avec eux... Mais pour l'heure, ses seules amies étaient les nombreuses poupées de chiffons qu'elle habillait et coiffait encore et encore, et qui ne parlaient pas... ne riaient pas...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissant échapper un sanglot. Il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait, personne qui l'appelait pour passer du temps avec elle, pour simplement lui parler, lui demander si elle allait bien... Elle ne sortait jamais de ses appartements pour ne pas entendre les murmures sur son passage. A quoi bon, quand elle se tournait vers les gens qu'elle croisait, ceux ci se détournaient d'elle comme pour cacher qu'ils parlaient d'elle à l'instant. Pensaient-ils qu'elle n'entendait pas ? Pensaient-ils qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Mais si, elle entendait, elle comprenait...

Elle se frotta les yeux avec sa manche avant de se pencher à nouveau pour regarder si la voie était libre et reprit sa progression. Ses longs cheveux lui cachaient en partie la vue mais elle n'y prenait plus réellement attention. A quoi bon, tout le monde se fichait de sa présence ici alors sa coiffure... Elle du cligner des yeux quand elle passa devant une fenêtre, la lumière du soleil l'éblouissant. Mettant sa main en visière, elle regarda à l'extérieur. La cour se dessinait en contrebas, entourée d'une part par les autres ailes du palais, réservées à divers membres de la famille royale et de l'autre, par un vaste jardin dans lequel bon nombres de résidents aimaient se promener. La petite princesse avait depuis longtemps envie de s'y rendre, encore maintenant c'était le cas... mais elle sentait la peur la gagner dès l'instant ou elle songeait qu'elle ne pourrait le faire sans croiser quelqu'un. C'était inévitable aussi y renonçait-elle a chaque fois. Elle n'oserait jamais s'y rendre...

Son regard se posa sur un petit garçon qui courait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Clignant des yeux, elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge, ses cheveux bleus attachés en arrières, de nombreuses mèches persistaient malgré tout à s'échapper, virevoltant au gré de sa course. Un grain de beauté apparaissait sous sa lèvre inférieure. Elle l'avait déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises. Et elle avait longtemps espéré avoir l'occasion d'aller lui parler mais... Elle avait appris en entendant les serviteurs discuter entre eux qu'il s'agissait du plus jeune fils de l'empereur. Le regardant encore un peu, elle le vit se précipiter vers deux jeunes hommes accompagnés d'une petite fille. Tous avaient les mêmes cheveux bleus, ce même grain de beauté... Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oh comme elle l'enviait. Comment pourrait-elle aller lui parler à lui alors qu'elle, elle n'était rien qu'une « bâtarde »... Une larme coula sur sa joue en le voyant lever les mains pour qu'un de ses frères se penche et le prenne dans ses bras. Comme elle aimerait elle aussi avoir quelqu'un pour l'enlacer et lui parler, pour lui sourire comme ils le faisaient tous les trois... Elle avait des frères aussi mais elle ne les avait encore jamais rencontrés, tout juste aperçu de loin... Savaient-ils seulement qu'ils avaient une sœur ? Elle se le demandait, jamais ils n'avaient cherché à venir la voir... Des sanglots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors qu'elle essuyait tant bien que mal les larmes qui coulaient. Si seule... elle se sentait si seule. Toutes ces journées se ressemblaient, elles passaient les unes après les autres sans qu'il ne se passe rien, sans que rien ne vienne égayer ce quotidien morne. Si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien d'elle ici... Cette maison était immense, les repas étaient bons... mais sans personne pour se soucier ne serait ce qu'un peu d'elle, sans personne qui se demande si elle allait bien, qui ne vienne lui parler... cet endroit était aussi froid que la glace. Pourquoi l'avait on amenée ici si c'était pour qu'elle se retrouve seule ainsi. Personne n'avait besoin d'elle, pire, c'était à peine si elle existait...

« Je déteste cet endroit... » murmura t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Un claquement la fit bondir et pivoter sur ses talons. Une porte ? Entendant des pas approcher, elle sentit la panique la gagner tandis qu'elle regardait rapidement autour d'elle à la recherche d'une cachette. Il n'y en avait aucune. Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner furieusement contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle entendait maintenant clairement les voix se rapprocher. Paniquant, elle se jeta sur une porte qu'elle remarqua à la dernière minute et l'ouvrir pour s'y engouffrer, la fermant aussi vite que possible, le souffle court. Restant dos contre celle-ci, elle attendit, priant de toutes ses forces pour que ces personnes ne viennent pas ici. Et elle sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids quand elle les entendit s'éloigner, se laissant glisser contre le bois froid de la porte pour finalement regarder autour d'elle. De larges étagères étaient dressées contre les murs, se hissant jusqu'au plafond, chacune garnies d'ouvrages divers. En son centre trônait un bureau en bois ainsi qu'un siège de même couleur sur un tapis pourpre aux motifs dorés qui échappaient à la petite. Se relevant doucement, elle avança prudemment, regardant avec une curiosité timide. Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée par ici aussi, malgré la peur constante de se faire surprendre, elle éprouvait de l'intérêt pour ce qu'elle voyait. Des livres et parchemins à perte de vue... Elle se demandait à qui pouvait bien appartenir cet endroit...

Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri effrayé en entendant un bruit derrière elle. Tremblant de tous ses membres, elle tourna lentement la tête, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un prêt à la sermonner quant à sa présence ici mais elle ne trouva personne. Déboussolée, elle regarda partout autour d'elle, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce fut en sentant son pied buter contre quelque chose qu'elle le remarqua. Un livre était étalé sur le sol. Sans doute était ce lui qui avait fait ce bruit en tombant... mais comment était-il tombé d'ailleurs ? Elle resta un moment à contempler la reliure de celui-ci, rose pâle avec des écriture dorées. Elle la trouvait jolie... Hésitant encore un peu, elle se pencha pour le saisir délicatement. Si elle le laissait par terre, le propriétaire des lieux devinerait que quelqu'un s'était introduit ici... Cherchant du regard, elle pinça les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas ou le ranger du tout... Le regardant, elle fut prise d'une vive curiosité et ouvrit les pages avant de cligner des yeux. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit, sur aucune page... Elle pencha la tête. Pourquoi garder un livre dont les pages étaient vierges ? A moins que ça ne soit un journal... Le refermant doucement, elle le serra contre elle.

« ... »

Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait mais... Regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, elle le glissa dans son kimono, le calant bien pour qu'il ne tombe pas avant de coller son oreille contre la porte. Personne... Ouvrant, elle fila rapidement des lieux.

* * *

Kougyoku restait agenouillée à observer l'ouvrage posé devant elle sur le sol. Elle... l'avait volé. Peu importe comment elle y pensait : ça restait un vol ! Elle avait volé ce livre à quelqu'un ! Elle sentit la panique la gagner. Et si le maître des lieux se rendait compte de la disparition du livre ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu sortir de la pièce ? Elle se ferait prendre à coup sûr et elle serait punie... Il fallait qu'elle le ramène et vite ! Pourtant... elle abandonna cette idée dès l'instant ou ses yeux se reposèrent dessus... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit l'envie de s'emparer de quelque chose comme ça auparavant. Le prenant dans ses mains, elle s'assit confortablement sur un coussin, calant son dos contre le mur avant de l'ouvrir pour le feuilleter. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'écrit sur aucune page. Que pouvait-elle en faire ? Un journal... Oui, puisqu'elle ne pouvait se confier à personne, alors elle pourrait tout lui confier à lui ! Peut-être se sentirait-elle mieux ainsi ! Elle se sentit un peu excitée à cette idée et alla chercher une plume ainsi qu'un pot d'encre. S'installant à même le sol, elle se chatouilla le nez du bout de la plume, réfléchissant par quoi commencer avant d'écrire tout en le murmurant

« Je m'appelle Kougyoku Ren... »

Réfléchissant à nouveau, elle pencha la tête en voyant les mots qu'elle venait d'écrire disparaître lentement, comme absorbés par le papier et se redressa, clignant des yeux.

« Mais... »

Comment de l'encre pouvait-elle s'effacer comme ça ? C'était impossible ! Trempant le bout de sa plume dans le pot d'encre, elle s'apprêtait à écrire à nouveau mais interrompit son geste à mi-chemin en voyant un mot se former.

 _« Bonjour Kougyoku »_

Abasourdie, la petite laissa tomber sa plume et resta à fixer ces deux mots. Qui... qui avait écrit ça ? Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Et comment ?

D'une main tremblante, elle reprit sa plume et l'avança sur la page pour écrire.

« Qui êtes vous ? Comment faîtes vous ça ?»

Attendant un peu, elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant de nouveau la page absorber les lettres jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace. Puis d'autres prirent leur place quelques minutes après.

 _« Je m'appelle Kougyoku. A vrai dire... je suis toi mais quelques années plus tard. »_

La petite cligna des yeux. Quoi ? QUOI ? Non. Non, ça devait être une mauvaise blague, voilà tout. Mais... il n'y avait personne ici qui avait de raison de lui faire ce genre de blague...

 _« Et pour comment je le fais, c'est très simple grâce à la magie... Quel âge as tu ? »_

La petite resta un moment immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis, elle finit par tendre la main pour écrire à nouveau. Qu'importe si cette personne lui mentait ou pas... Après tout, c'était impossible qu'elle se parle à elle même non ? Mais... c'était la première personne qui lui adressait la parole depuis tellement longtemps... Qui que soit cette personne, elle lui écrivait et lui posait des questions, lui répondait, s'intéressait à elle...

« J'ai six ans... »

Elle attendit patiemment, se ruant presque sur la page quand elle vit la réponse arriver.

 _« Je vois. Je suis donc arrivée à temps... »_

Elle pencha la tête à cette remarque. Arrivée à temps ? Pourquoi donc ? Avait-elle peur de manquer quelque chose ?

 _« Tu sais, ce n'est pas par hasard que tu as trouvé ce journal. A vrai dire, je voulais que tu le trouve pour que tu me rendes quelques services. »_

Intriguée, la petite princesse répondit aussitôt.

« Je ne pourrais sûrement pas t'aider, je suis toute seule ici, je ne peux pas faire grand chose... »

Mais si elle était une réplique de sa personne, celle ci devait le savoir mieux que quiconque non ?

 _« Je le sais. Je sais que tu te sens seule, que tu as peur des gens qui t'entourent alors que tu aimerais pourtant avoir des amis. Aujourd'hui encore, la solitude me fait peur mais tu sais ? Je me suis fait des amis et ça t'arrivera aussi. Tu en es capable, tu est forte et tu le deviendras encore plus, tu arriveras à te faire des amis, je te le promets »_

La petite sentit son cœur battre plus vite en lisant ces lignes. Elle... était en train de l'encourager ? Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir sa poitrine alors que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait ce genre de choses...

« Que veux tu que je fasses ?

_ _C'est simple. A partir de maintenant, je vais te décrire ce qu'il se passera et les choix que tu dois faire afin de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que moi._

 __..._ Je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? Tu n'es pas en train de te moquer de moi ?

 __Ne t'en fais pas, je te laisserais en juger par toi même. Si vraiment tu as l'impression que je te mens, tu pourras arrêter quand bon te semblera. Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu me croiras car je ne te veux aucun mal, loin de là. »_

Encore indécise, Kougyoku regardait les mots qui restaient inscrits sur la page. Elle avait compris que ses mots s'effaçaient quand son interlocutrice lui écrivait. Et quand elle écrivait à son tour, c'était ceux de son homologue du futur qui s'effaçaient... Un moyen de parler qui ne laissait aucune trace...

« Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as envoyé ce journal ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison. Si vraiment elle parvenait à devenir plus forte et se faire des amis dans le futur, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin d'éviter des erreurs du passé ?

 _« A l'heure ou je t'écris, je suis âgée de dix-neuf ans. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et il va encore s'en passer beaucoup d'autres... La situation a prit une direction que j'aurais espéré ne jamais voir arriver, et pour laquelle j'éprouve énormément de regrets. Je ne veux pas que tu éprouve ces regrets toi aussi._

 _Treize ans après ton époque, nous avons perdu plusieurs membres de notre famille et il se peut que ce ne soit pas les derniers. »_

Perdu ? Elle resta silencieuse. Des membres de leur famille seraient... morts ?

 _« Je sais que pour le moment, ces mots n'ont que peu de sens mais bientôt tu comprendras. Bats toi pour garder ceux qui te sont précieux autour de toi... et surtout prends bien soin d'eux._

... »

Effectivement, la petite ne savait que penser. Des membres de sa famille allaient mourir... mais elle ne les connaissait même pas... devait-elle être triste ? Elle n'arrivait pas à éprouver de peine pour des personnes dont elle ne savait rien... Mais... Elle lut ces lignes à nouveau. Elle comprendrait bientôt, vraiment ?

« … Tu vas m'aider à me faire des amis ? »

 __Oui. Aujourd'hui encore, je regrette cette solitude dans laquelle j'étais plongée alors je t'aiderais à ne pas ressentir la même chose._

 ___... Et... est ce que tu accepterais d'être mon amie ? »

Lâchant la plume, elle attendit fébrilement la réponse. Demander à son elle du futur d'être son amie, ça devait lui paraître bizarre... Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que la réponse était déjà arrivée. Que ferait-elle si sa réponse était non ? Inspirant lentement, elle s'avança et ouvrit à peine un œil, angoissée, le cœur battant.

 _« Avec plaisir Kougyoku ! Je t'ai envoyé ce journal pour réparer des erreurs que j'ai commise mais si tu ressens le besoin de parler, je serais là ! Tu peux compter sur moi ! »_

Elle relut encore et encore la réponse qu'elle avait reçu et, avant d'avoir pu saisir sa plume, elle éclata en sanglots. Une amie... elle avait vraiment une amie ? Prenant le journal, elle le serra de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots. Son amie... Sa première amie... C'était étrange, elle parlait avec elle par le biais d'un journal, ne la connaissait pas, ne savait même pas si elle disait la vérité... mais ça la rendait heureuse, tellement heureuse. Cette personne lui parlait à elle, elle lui demandait son aide à elle... Dans ce cas, elle ferait tout son possible pour aider son amie. Elle ferait tout pour qu'elle n'ait pas de regrets.

« Merci... »


	2. 2ème page : Ren Hakuei

Se regardant dans un miroir, Kougyoku tentait tant bien que mal de fixer ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne lui cachent pas la vue. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait trouvé cet étrange journal. Aujourd'hui encore, elle peinait à croire que la personne qui lui parlait était bien elle-même dans le futur mais... cette personne, qui qu'elle puisse réellement être lui offrait une compagnie aussi distrayante que rassurante. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs suggéré l'idée d'apprendre à coiffer ses cheveux. Après tout, une princesse devait soigner son apparence aussi s'efforçait elle de suivre ses conseils. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives plus ou moins concluantes, elle sourit, satisfaite par le fruit de ses efforts. Elle avait réussi à dégager son visage en ramenant en arrière ses plus longues mèches, les relevant au dessus de sa tête et les maintenant en place à l'aide d'une épingle qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant dans ses tiroirs. Elle avait ensuite brossé ses longs cheveux afin de les démêler et de leur donner un aspect plus lisse. Elle se sentit fière du résultat avant de soudainement rougir. Est ce que... ça ne paraîtrait pas bizarre aux yeux des gens ? Qu'elle change du jour au lendemain leur semblerait sûrement étrange, et peut-être que ça ne lui allait pas... L'idée de voir les gens murmurer sur son passage et se moquer d'elle fit tomber un voile glacé sur ses épaules. Elle leva la main pour attraper l'épingle, prête à tirer dessus pour libérer ses cheveux mais ne fit rien.

« ... »

Elle se tourna pour regarder son journal posé à même le sol, encore ouvert et s'en approcha. La dernière phrase écrite par sa correspondante se dessinait encore sur la feuille blanche.

 _« Il faut que tu prennes conscience de cela Kougyoku. Si tu veux quelque chose, alors il faut que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même pour l'avoir. Au début, ça te paraîtra difficile mais tu verras, tes efforts seront récompensés avec le temps. Moi je crois en toi, tu en es capable, n'abandonnes pas »_

La petite inspira et souffla à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de se calmer avant de s'avancer vers son journal qu'elle prit délicatement avant de s'asseoir, le posant sur ses genoux alors qu'elle saisissait sa plume.

« Voilà, je crois que j'ai réussi à bien me coiffer. Mes cheveux ne me gênent plus et ils ne sont plus emmêlés... »

Elle reposa sa plume et s'apprêtait à refermer son journal quand elle vit que ses mots s'effaçaient. Elle lui répondait déjà ? Jusqu'ici, ses réponses étaient toujours immédiates, avait-elle donc constamment le journal à portée de main ?

 _« C'est très bien Kougyoku ! Tu verras, en le faisant tous les jours, ça deviendra plus facile. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose._

_Quoi donc ?

 __J'aimerais que tu ailles faire la connaissance de Hakuryuu Ren. »_

La petite marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se raidir. Quoi ? QUOI ? Hakuryuu Ren... Le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu l'autre jour dehors en compagnie de ses frères et sœur ? Mais il était l'un des enfants de l'empereur actuel, elle n'en avait pas le droit !

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est un prince, moi je ne suis... je ne peux pas.

 __Bien sûr que tu le peux. Vous êtes cousins et il n'a qu'un an de moins que toi. J'ai longtemps regretté de ne pas avoir été lui parler à lui ainsi qu'à sa grande sœur Hakuei. Je pense que tu devrais y aller, je suis persuadée qu'ils seront gentils avec toi._

_Mais je ne peux pas !

 __Ne voulais tu pas te faire des amis ? Essayes au moins »_

La petite ne répondit rien, pinçant les lèvres avant de refermer brusquement le journal. Aller parler à son cousin ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? Et s'il était avec ses frères ? Elle n'oserait jamais ! Elle sentit une vive envie de pleurer la gagner. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ce genre de choses alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était difficile pour elle ? Elle fuyait les gens qu'elle croisait, ce n'était pas pour aller parler avec un prince ! Sanglotant doucement, elle resta assise, le visage contre ses genoux pliés pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle releva la tête et regarda à nouveau le journal. Si elle ne le faisait pas, son amie serait-elle fâchée ? Peut être qu'elle ne voudrait plus lui parler ensuite, peut être demanderait elle de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre... Cette pensée la fit brusquement paniquer. Si elle faisait ça, elle se retrouverait de nouveau toute seule ! S'emparant vivement de sa plume d'une main tremblante et du journal de l'autre, elle écrivit rapidement.

« Je vais le faire ! »

Puis elle quitta sa chambre à pas vifs sans attendre de réponse de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! Elle avait raison, si elle y mettait du sien, elle finirait bien par y gagner quelque chose ! Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les vastes couloirs qui menaient à l'extérieur, elle sentait sa détermination vaciller. Rien ne lui disait que le jeune prince voudrait bien devenir son ami. Après tout, il devait déjà avoir beaucoup de gens autour de lui, que ferait-il de quelqu'un comme elle ? Puis elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle devait essayer... Elle se força à se répéter ces quelques mots afin de se donner du courage. Ses pas la menèrent devant une porte ouverte, donnant sur la cour extérieure et elle se figea. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Jusque là, elle n'avait croisé personne mais une fois dehors... Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour se calmer, s'efforçant de contenir ses tremblements. Tout allait bien, il n'allait rien se passer de mal... Inspirant et expirant à de nombreuses reprises, elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre jusqu'à baigner dans la lumière du soleil. Attendant un instant, elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux avant de sentir son cœur battre plus fort. Devant elle se dressait un long passage aux dalles grises menant à une arche recouvertes de plantes aux fleurs orangées dont les doux parfums flottaient jusqu'à ses narines. Approchant d'un pas rapide, elle la franchit rapidement pour se retrouver entourée de plantes aussi diverses que belles. C'était si beau, si coloré ! Elle voulait depuis si longtemps se rendre ici mais n'avait jamais osé... pourtant à cet instant, elle ne pensait plus à qui elle pourrait croiser, juste à cet endroit magnifique. Avançant d'un pas vif, le cœur empli de joie, elle regardait activement autour d'elle, ne voulant pas manquer la moindre miette de ce qui s'offrait à elle. Une douce brise soufflait dans les feuillages, répandant le savoureux parfums des végétaux tout autour d'elle tandis qu'elle pouvait sentir la tiédeur réconfortante des rayons du soleil sur elle. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle pourrait passer ses journées dans ce bel endroit, elle s'y sentait si bien...

Des voix la firent quitter ses pensées et elle cessa brusquement tout mouvement pour regarder en direction du petit groupe qui avançait vers elle. Plusieurs femmes marchaient d'un pas tranquilles, se ventilant élégamment à l'aide d'éventails tout en discutant paisiblement. Au milieu du groupe se tenait une jeune fille vêtue de blanc et de rouge, des broderies dorées se dessinant sur son haori alors que ses longs cheveux rouge étaient relevés par une pince en or. Même si Kôgyoku ne l'avait jamais rencontré, elle n'eut aucun doute en la regardant. Cette personne devait être une membre de la famille royale... et vu la couleur de ses cheveux, elle devait être une de ses sœurs. Cette dernière l'avait également remarquée car elle la fixait sans dire un mot. Pinçant les lèvres, Kougyoku réprima de toutes ses forces son envie de fuir à toute jambes. Le faire devant elle serait d'une impolitesse sans nom. Et elle avait décidé de faire des efforts, pour se faire des amis. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche... Voyant le groupe s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle, Kougyoku serra les poings dans ses manches pour tenter de contenir ses tremblements. Tout allait bien se passer, il fallait qu'elle se présente décemment. Elle sursauta en voyant plusieurs femmes échanger des messes basses derrière leurs éventails tout en la fixant et sentit l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge aussi commença t-elle précipitamment :

« B-Bonjour, je m'appelles Ren Kougyoku... c-c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ici ! J-J'espère que nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance ! »

Elle sentait l'inquiétude gagner en intensité à mesure qu'elle s'entendait bafouiller tandis que le visage de son interlocutrice ne changeait pas. Elle avait espéré qu'elle manifesterait un peu de surprise ou peut être un peu d'intérêt mais rien sur son visage ne lui montrait qu'elle était contente de la rencontrer. Elle vit une des femmes se pencher près de la jeune princesse pour parler doucement :

« Dame Kourin... c'est la petite qui a été amenée au palais du fait de sa parenté avec sa Majesté votre Père malgré sa basse extraction... »

La petite se raidit en entendant ces mots tandis qu'un froncement de sourcil brisa l'expression neutre de la princesse. Celle-ci laissa échapper un soupir avant de regarder Kougyoku :

« Tu viens des bas quartiers et tu oses me regarder dans les yeux, c'est dégouttant !

_M-Mais...

_Ne sais tu donc pas ou est ta place ? Je me demande ce qui a bien pu traverser l'esprit de Père de t'avoir fait venir ici... »

Elle dissimula le bas de son visage derrière ses manches tout en la regardant avec mépris, reprenant d'un ton sec :

« Les misérables comme toi n'ont rien à faire au palais, tu me répugnes... »

Kougyoku sentit ses lèvres trembler à mesure que les paroles tombaient sur elle comme des lames de couteaux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait fait que lui adresser la parole alors pourquoi se montrait elle aussi hostile envers elle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Les femmes qui accompagnaient la princesse riaient doucement.

« Les gens comme elles n'ont aucune manière...

_Ils ne savent pas rester à leur place, c'est écœurant...

_A quoi bon perdre du temps à tenter de l'éduquer, le palais ne manque pas de princes et princesses, une de plus ne servirait à rien.

_En quoi l'enfant d'une pauvre courtisane peut constituer une princesse ? »

C'en était trop pour Kougyoku qui, les larmes aux yeux, tourna les talons pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle sentait ses poumons la brûler alors que les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas, elle se montrait si cruelle ! Elle avait juste voulu rencontrer une de ses proches, lui parler et peut être, si les choses le lui avait permis, devenir son amie. Mais elle venait de clairement lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas demandé à être amenée au palais ! Elle n'avait pas choisit d'avoir une mère pauvre à l'inverse de tous les autres membres de la famille royale ! Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elles parlaient comme si elle était la seule responsable !?

Se prenant les pieds dans sa robe, la petite poussa un cri en trébuchant avant de violemment heurter le sol. Un peu sonnée, elle resta un instant immobile avant de se redresser lentement. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant complètement décoiffés, elle était couverte de terre jusqu'au visage et en plus de ça, ses mains étaient écorchées, du sang perlant sur ses paumes. Ses épaules furent secouées par un sanglot avant qu'elle éclate finalement en larmes. Elle détestait cet endroit dans lequel on l'avait amené, elle détestait ces gens qui ne lui adressaient que des paroles blessantes. Pourquoi devait-elle rester dans un endroit ou on ne voulait pas d'elle ? Si on la détestait tant que ça alors pourquoi devrait elle rester ? Elle était chaque jour toute seule, sans personne pour lui parler, personne pour lui sourire, rien ! Si seulement on ne l'avait pas trouvé, on ne l'aurait pas amenée dans cet horrible endroit ! Elle serait sûrement morte quelque part mais au moins, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi seule que maintenant...

« Est ce que ça va ? »

Laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise, Kougyoku leva un visage inondé de larmes vers une jeune fille qui la regardait, un peu inquiète sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Seuls quelques sanglots rompaient le silence qui venait de s'installer, secouant de temps en temps ses épaules alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'essuyer les yeux avec ses manches. Elle sursauta en entendant une voix résonner au loin :

« Hakuei ! Où es tu ?

_Ici grand-frère ! »

Kougyoku regarda à nouveau la jeune fille qui avait répondu à l'appel et se raidit en la reconnaissant enfin. C'était la fille de l'empereur actuel, la princesse Hakuei Ren ! Se trouver à cet instant devant quelqu'un de cette importance la fit trembler. Pas alors qu'elle sortait d'une rencontre désastreuse avec sa sœur... Remarquant son trouble, Hakuei s'approcha doucement et prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes pour les regarder, demandant :

« Tu t'es fait ça en tombant ? »

Kougyoku hésita un moment avant de finalement acquiescer lentement. Un sourire se dessina doucement sur les lèvres de Hakuei qui se tourna en entendant des pas approcher. Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux aussi bleus que ceux de la petite princesse arrivèrent. Kougyoku n'osait plus bouger, c'était tout juste si elle osait respirer. Les deux princes aînés de l'empire se tenaient devant elle. Regardant brusquement vers le sol, elle mit un genoux à terre tout en croisant ses mains douloureuses devant elle pour effectuer le salut impérial. Une fois lui avait suffit, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on lui reproche une nouvelle fois son impertinence. Hakuei se tourna et, la voyant faire, la rejoignit pour prendre ses mains avant de la réprimander doucement :

« Ne fais pas ça, ça sera encore plus douloureux...

_M-Mais je... »

Se montrer dans un état si pitoyable devant des princes et princesse... elle en avait honte. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de se donner bonne figure, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'elle puisse retourner dans sa chambre et se ruer dans son lit pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle n'aurait jamais du sortir, jamais du écouter ce maudit journal ! Jusque là elle se sentait seule et sa présence l'avait réconforté mais... sans ses conseils, elle ne serait jamais sortie et elle n'aurait jamais rencontré sa sœur... Ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça ! Elle ne se sentirait pas si inutile... Elle sursauta en voyant un des deux frères venir dans sa direction et s'agenouiller devant elle et riva ses yeux au sol, se dissimulant derrière ses manches, tremblant des pieds à la tête.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Kougyoku n'osait pas le regarder. Mais si elle ne lui répondait pas, elle aurait sûrement des ennuis non ? Alors, elle s'efforça d'effectuer à nouveau le salut impérial tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix, ne parvenant qu'à murmurer :

« J-Je m'appelles Ren K-Kôgyoku... »

Mais ce fut visiblement suffisant pour que le prince l'entende car il reprit doucement :

« Je vois, tu dois être une des sœurs de Kouen et Koumei... »

Elle ne voyait pas qui étaient ces deux personnes mais elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa rencontre avec Kourin. S'ils étaient comme elle, alors la dernière chose qu'ils souhaiteraient serait de la rencontrer...

« Je m'appelles Hakuyuu, et voici mon jeune frère Hakuren, notre petite sœur Hakuei... Et nous avons également un petit frère, Hakuryuu... mais pour l'heure... »

Kougyoku laissa échapper un cri lorsque deux mains se glissèrent sous ses bras pour la soulever et elle leva enfin les yeux pour regarder le prince. Elle rougit dès l'instant ou son regard croisa le sien alors qu'un sourire étirait doucement ses lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on arrange ton état, tu ne peux pas te promener ainsi... »

Tétanisée, la petite ne trouva rien à répondre alors que les princes la menaient dans une aile du palais qui lui était totalement inconnue. Voyant les gens se tourner vers eux à leur passage, Kougyoku baissa immédiatement les yeux, s'efforçant de penser à autre chose qu'aux médisances que les gens allaient sûrement raconter. Hakuyuu la posa doucement sur un siège tandis que Hakuren revenait avec une compresse et sourit un peu :

« Allez, tends tes mains, et attention, ça va piquer un peu... »

Kougyoku hésita un peu avant de finalement obtempérer, offrant ses mains au prince qui appliqua doucement la compresse sur ses paumes. Se raidissant, la petite du se faire violence pour ne pas retirer ses mains. Ça ne piquait pas, ça brûlait ! Elle du faire une grimace car Hakuren se mordit la lèvre avant de finalement rigoler, agitant la main devant le regard désemparé de la petite :

« Désolé, mais tu m'as rappelé Ryuu la dernière fois qu'il s'est écorché. Lui aussi avait fait cette tête là, à ceci près qu'il a pleuré ensuite mais... »

Pleurer ? L'envie ne lui manquait pas, elle sentait les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, prêtes à rouler le long de ses joues mais... Le prince en avait déjà terminé, lui mettant des petits pansements avant de lui sourire et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Et voilà, tu as été courageuse ! »

Le regardant, elle porta la main à ses cheveux, le visage rouge. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, hormis sa mère avait ce genre de geste à son attention. Puis elle regarda en direction de Hakuei qui revenait, des vêtements dans les bras, lui souriant.

« J'ai gardé mes anciens vêtements, ils doivent être à ta taille je pense, viens, je vais t'aider à te changer... »

A peine avait elle dit ça qu'elle l'emmenait à sa suite, sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à sa chambre. La faisant asseoir sur son lit, elle entreprit d'abord de démêler doucement ses cheveux tandis que Kougyoku, crispée, n'osait pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Elle fit cependant un bond quand la princesse parla :

« C'est la première fois que je te vois Kougyoku. Tu n'es jamais venue au jardin ?

_ … N-Non...

_Je vois... Nous y venons souvent avec mes frères, si tu veux, tu n'auras qu'à nous y rejoindre.

_J-Je... ne veux pas... vous déranger... »

Sa réponse avait été à peine audible, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Et elle sentit son visage s'empourprer alors que le rire de la princesse derrière elle lui parvenait.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout tu sais ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles de mon âge au palais, alors ça me ferait plaisir qu'on devienne amie... tu ne veux pas ? »

Pinçant les lèvres, Kougyoku sentit de nouveau une vive envie de pleurer l'envahir. Elle peinait à croire ce que la princesse était en train de lui proposer. Elle, la première princesse de Kou lui proposait à elle, une vulgaire bâtarde de basse extraction, de devenir son amie ? Se risquant à la regarder, elle croisa son regard doux alors qu'elle semblait attendre sa réponse. La voir agir et parler si gentiment avec elle acheva ses dernières forces, les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Hakuei cligna des yeux avant de se pencher, inquiète :

« Je t'ai fait mal avec la brosse ? Excuse moi...

_... J-Je... veux devenir ton amie...

_Ah ?

_S-S'il te plaît... sois mon amie... »

Elle le voulait tellement, tellement fort. C'était les mots qu'elle désirait tant entendre de la part de quelqu'un depuis son arrivée au palais. Elle les avait tant attendu sans jamais voir ce moment arriver, elle en était venue à renoncer de pouvoir les entendre un jour...

Hakuei demeura un instant silencieuse avant de sourire doucement et de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la petite, posant doucement sa tête contre la sienne, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes pour apaiser Kougyoku. Celle-ci sentait les sanglots s'apaiser tandis que les larmes se faisaient moins nombreuses jusqu'à finalement disparaître. Elle remonta sa manche pour essuyer ses joues et ses yeux rougis avant de regarder la princesse qui avait prit doucement sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer.

« Nous sommes cousines mais dès maintenant, nous sommes également amies, d'accord Kougyoku ?

_... O-Oui ! »

* * *

 _« Je vois... Je suis désolée pour ta rencontre avec Kourin..._

_Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est vrai que, à ce moment... j'ai regretté d'être sortie pour aller à l'extérieur mais... Maintenant ça va. Et c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu rencontrer Hakuei !

_ _Non, c'est grâce à toi et aux efforts que tu as fait. Et je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Hakuei est quelqu'un de bien, tu verras !_

_Tu n'avais pas été à sa rencontre toi ?

_ _... Non. J'en ai longtemps eu envie. Je voulais essayer d'aller lui parler, à elle ou à Hakuryuu mais je n'ai jamais osé, ils étaient toujours avec leurs frères ou avec d'autres personnes. Et par la suite, je ne me voyais pas leur imposer ma présence avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu..._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

La petite attendit et fut surprise de voir la réponse de son amie tarder à arriver. Peut-être était-elle occupée, ça n'aurait rien d'anormal... Pourtant, elle vit ses mots se fondre lentement dans le papier pour laisser place à sa réponse.

 _« Il est encore un peu tôt pour parler de ça. Pour le moment, je préfère que tu ne te soucies d'une chose : amuse toi. Tu viens de te faire une amie, tu dois être vraiment contente alors profites une chose, j'aimerais que tu ne lui parle pas de moi ni du journal, s'il te plaît, peux tu me le promettre ? »_

Kougyoku avait l'impression que son amie évitait soigneusement un sujet qui lui échappait. Secouant la tête, elle abandonna cette idée et lui certifia qu'elle n'en parlerait pas avant de refermer le journal pour le poser sur sa table, observant ensuite son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait encore le kimono bleu pâle que Hakuei lui avait donné pour rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle sourit, les joues rosies. La princesse était vraiment gentille... elle était tellement heureuse de s'en être fait une amie...


	3. 3ème page : Aveux

Kougyoku pressait le pas, courant presque en direction des jardins. Hakuei devait sûrement l'y attendre avec ses frères aussi elle ne voulait elle pas tarder. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec la princesse et, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'elles passent un peu de temps ensemble. Sentant un sourire étirer ses lèvres, la petite princesse accéléra avant de brusquement ralentir pour arriver dans un couloir fréquenté. Avançant d'un pas lent convenant davantage à son rang, elle s'efforça de ne pas tenir compte des discussions qui s'arrêtaient sur son passage et continua sa route. Si son sentiment de solitude s'était en grande partie dissipé, les ragots la concernant eux avaient amplifiés. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les gens remarquent ses sorties fréquentes et surtout, avec qui elle passait son temps. Jusque là, on se contentait de la dénigrer sur ses origines... mais maintenant, elle pouvait entendre un peu plus.

« Comment ose t-elle s'adresser si familièrement aux princes et à la princesse...

_Cette fille ne sait pas où est sa place...

_Bien sûr que si elle le sait, et c'est bien pour ça qu'elle essaye de se faire bien voir auprès d'eux.

_Tu crois ?

_Bien sûr, elle se dit sûrement que si elle entre dans leurs bonnes grâces, cela pourra lui profiter !

_Quelle horreur... »

Kougyoku pinça les lèvres, baissant la tête tout en avançant un peu plus rapidement pour s'éloigner. C'était faux ! Elle n'y avait même jamais pensé ! Comment tous ces gens pouvaient ils arriver à pareille conclusion ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des amis, et Hakuei lui avait fait le bonheur d'accepter. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui pouvait laisser penser qu'elle attendait davantage que son amitié ? Elle sentit une angoisse lui nouer l'estomac. Est ce que Hakuei pensait ça d'elle elle aussi ? Elle secoua vivement la tête. Non. Non, Hakuei n'était pas comme ça elle... Elle quitta ses pensées lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent l'éblouir. Mettant sa main en visière, elle attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la clarté des lieux pour se repérer. Alors... Hakuei lui avait dit que aujourd'hui, ses frères allaient entraîner un peu Hakuryuu au maniement des armes. Kougyoku cherchait le chemin qui menait au lieu d'entraînement choisis. N'était-il pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Si elle se souvenait bien, il avait un an de moins qu'elle... Mais son amie lui avait expliqué que ses frères avaient eux aussi commencé à cet âge.

« Alors... peut être par là...

_Gyaah ! »

La petite se raidit avant de regarder partout autour d'elle. Qui... qui avait crié comme ça ? Sentant son cœur battre plus vite, elle resta un moment immobile. Que devait-elle faire ? Quelqu'un se faisait peut-être attaquer ou peut-être que cette personne s'était blessée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un pour l'aider... Secouant la tête pour dissiper ses doutes, elle se mit à la recherche de la personne qui avait poussé ce cri. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de savoir si cette personne avait bel et bien besoin d'aide. Avançant au hasard, elle chercha jusqu'à s'arrêter en voyant un jeune homme à terre, allongé sur le ventre tandis qu'un autre, debout lui tordait férocement la jambe, rugissant :

« Arrête de mentir !

_Ça fait mal ! Ça fait vraiment mal ! Gyaah ! »

Kougyoku n'osait pas bouger. Tous les deux... se battaient. Quoique de toute évidence, celui a terre se faisait massacrer... A moins qu'ils ne s'amusaient à pratiquer des prises de catch l'un sur l'autre ? Quel drôle de passe-temps... Elle se raidit en voyant les deux poser les yeux sur elle, remarquant enfin sa présence.

« ...A-Ah...

_Qui es tu toi ? »

Elle regarda celui qui semblait être le plus âgé des deux et baissa presque aussitôt les yeux. Il... il avait un regard effrayant ! Il était fâché ? Juste parce qu'elle les avait surpris tous les deux en train de s'amuser ?

« Je t'ai posé une question : Qui es tu ? »

Sentant la peur la gagner, elle tourna les talons et détala à toute vitesse sans demander son reste ni tenir compte des voix derrière elle. Trop effrayant ! Beaucoup trop effrayant ! Il parlait fort, son regard était terrifiant et il semblait avoir de la force vu comme son ami criait quand il lui avait fait cette prise. Elle préférait s'enfuir. Courant encore et encore, elle tourna la tête derrière elle pour s'assurer que cet homme effrayant ne la suivait pas et heurta violemment quelque chose, la faisant tomber en arrière avec un gémissement de douleur.

« Eh bien, qu'avons nous là ? »

Se massant les membres endoloris par la chute, Kougyoku leva les yeux vers les hommes vêtus de noir, portant un turban ainsi un étrange voile blanc leur masquant le visage. Quels étranges habits... elle n'avait jamais vu qui que ce soit en porter... D'où pouvaient ils bien venir ?

« Nous cherchions un petit garçon et voilà ce que nous trouvons...

_Vu la couleur de ses cheveux, elle doit être apparentée à la famille royale... »

Les regardant tour à tour, la princesse ne savait pas quoi en penser. Ils étaient tous vêtus de la même manière, sans exception. Impossible de les distinguer les uns des autres hormis avec leurs voix... Elle éprouvait également un curieux sentiment de malaise à mesure qu'elle les observait. Comme une impression qu'elle ne devait pas rester près d'eux. Bien qu'elle ne les connaisse pas et que ce soit la première fois qu'elle les rencontrait... elle ne les aimait pas. Les voyant l'observer, elle bredouilla tant bien que mal :

« J-Je...

_Ah, te voilà toi ! »

Elle se sentit brusquement soulevée par le col et tourna la tête pour voir avec effroi que l'homme effrayant qu'elle pensait avoir semé l'avait retrouvée. Et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que son regard terrifiant était justement planté sur elle à cet instant, son visage montrant clairement son agacement. Il grogna.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuies comme ça ?

_J-Je suis désolée !

_Et pourquoi te mets tu à pleurer maintenant ? »

Tournant la tête, elle remarqua que les hommes en noir s'étaient inclinés, les mains croisées devant eux. Le salut impérial ? Mais alors... Elle sentit la panique la gagner. Ce garçon était un prince aussi !? Et elle l'avait fuit ? Aah...

« Prince Kouen, c'est un honneur de vous revoir »

Le concerné les regarda sans un mot avant d'incliner brièvement la tête et de tourner les talons, la petite sous le bras, tétanisée et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Où l'emmenait-il ? Il allait lui faire payer son impertinence sûrement... mais comment ?

« J-Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne savais pas ! Pardon ! »

Le prince poussa un soupir avant de la poser sur le sol.

« Mais de quoi parles tu ?

_J-Je ne savais pas qui vous étiez... P-Pardon... »

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui, elle sentait déjà son regard rivé sur elle. Un regard sûrement chargé de colère non ? Il devait sûrement réfléchir à comment il lui ferait payer cet affront. Oui, très certainement. Ah, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

« … Mon frère... je crois que tu la terrorise.

_Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Koumei...

_... Eh bien, de toute évidence, tu lui fais peur à la fixer comme ça, sinon elle ne tremblerait pas ainsi.

_Je ne la fixe pas...

_Essaye au moins de ne pas froncer les sourcils alors... »

Kougyoku n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Mais... qui exactement étaient ces deux personnes ?

« Kougyoku ! »

La princesse se redressa d'un bond en reconnaissant cette voix familière qui, à cet instant, était merveilleusement la bienvenue. Au bord des larmes, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui la rejoignait.

« Hakuei !

_Comme tu n'arrivais pas, je commençais à me faire du soucis... tout va bien ? »

Acquiesçant, Kougyoku rosit en voyant que ce n'était pas seulement la petite qui était venue, Hakuren suivait, portant Hakuryuu dans ses bras. L'aîné rigola un peu :

« Voilà pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas... Cela dit, il était temps que tu les rencontre enfin. »

Kougyoku pencha la tête :

« De quoi parlez vous ?

_Mmh ? Mais... de tes frères bien sûr ! »

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, le prince ricana un peu avant de se tourner vers les deux garçons à la chevelure flamboyante qui entre-temps s'étaient eux aussi inclinés.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de faire les présentations. Kougyoku, je te présente Kouen Ren et Koumei Ren... Ce sont tes frères. »

La petite princesse demeurant interdite avant de brusquement comprendre.

« A-Ah ! Je... Ah ! »

Puis elle s'inclina brusquement en avant, tremblant de tous ses membres tant elle se sentait nerveuse et confuse.

« E-Enchantée ! J-Je m'appelles Ren Kôgyoku ! J-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, c-c'est une chance ! Je... vous êtes vraiment doués pour la lutte ! »

Oh mon dieu. Elle sentait ses lèvres bouger seules, les paroles sortant sans qu'elle ne le veuilles, elle devait sûrement leur donner une horrible impression. Sans le vouloir, elle repensa à sa première rencontre avec Kourin et se pinça la lèvre, stoppant ainsi son monologue. Est ce que eux aussi allaient la repousser comme elle ? Elle ne voulait pas ça, pas encore. Elle ne voulait pas...

Elle sursauta en sentant une main passer dans ses cheveux et leva timidement les yeux vers Hakuren qui lui sourit, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Allez calmes toi. Même si Kouen peut donner cette impression, ils ne vont pas te manger. »

Elle rosit un peu, à la fois rassurée par son geste mais également touchée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait peur ? Et il... l'avait rassuré. Elle posa sa main là ou se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt celle du prince, les joues rouge. Koumei poussa un léger soupir avant de regarder son aîné :

« Il faudrait vraiment faire quelque chose, ton regard effraie tout le monde, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle pense ça... Aie ! »

Kouen venait de lui assener un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de réponse sous le regard horrifié de la petite. Soupirant à son tour, Kouen le regarda rester étendu sur le sol :

« Arrête de faire l'imbécile et lèves toi...

_Je ne peux pas, tu m'as déboîté l'épaule...

_Arrête de mentir ! »

Kougyoku tremblait un peu. Il... était si impressionnant. Était-ce normal de traiter son frère ainsi ? Pour le coup, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir le connaître davantage... Elle regarda Hakuren s'accroupir pour poser son frère, rosissant quand il la regarda pour lui sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Kouen a toujours cet air grognon sur son visage. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de le dérider mais il est comme ça depuis des années... A croire qu'il est né avec cet air sur la figure...

_Eh... »

Il rigola en voyant son cousin tiquer à ses paroles.

« Tu vois ? Il fait peur mais c'est tout, il n'est pas méchant. »

Kouen soupira.

« Ne lui fais pas encore plus peur...

_Ah mais c'est toi qui lui fait peur Kouen, pas moi... »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement agacé tandis que Kougyoku le regardait. C'est vrai que, hormis son air fâché... il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Un peu brutal mais... si Hakuren le disait... Et Hakuei ne semblait pas effrayée, au contraire, elle souriait en les regardant. Hakuryuu par contre ne semblait pas du même avis que ses aînés, il s'accrochait à la jambe de son frère tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ses deux cousins. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Hakuei lorsque celle-ci lui prit la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez, allons-y ! »

* * *

Kougyoku regardait son petit cousin s'efforcer de reproduire les mouvements que lui montrait son frère avec son épée en bois. Il commençait tout juste à apprendre aussi Hakuren se contentait surtout de lui apprendre à tenir correctement son arme et quelques mouvements de base. Hakuryuu se montrait attentif au début, même si sa concentration avait tendance à s'évaporer à mesure que les minutes passaient, comme pour tout enfant de son âge.

La princesse fut surprise de voir Hakuei s'emparer à son tour d'une arme en bois alors que Hakuryuu ramassait la sienne.

« Mais... que fais tu Hakuei ?

_Hm ? Je vais m'entraîner bien sûr ! »

Kougyoku cligna des yeux. Mais... Hakuei était une princesse, alors pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'était aux princes d'apprendre le maniement des armes et d'aller à la guerre, les princesses elles, ne faisaient pas ça... non ?

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Hakuei pencha la tête avant de sourire.

« Je veux pouvoir aider mon père et mes frères, je veux servir mon pays. En tant que princesse, je ne veux pas rester à ne rien faire, voilà tout. »

Kougyoku la regarda rejoindre Hakuren qui l'attendait, une épée en bois posée sur son épaule. Tous les deux se mirent en garde avant d'échanger quelques coups, Hakuren testant visiblement sa défense. Alors ça ne le gênait pas que sa sœur désire apprendre ce genre de chose ? Elle regarda Hakuryuu s'asseoir près d'elle pour regarder l'entraînement de ses aînés.

« … Hakuryuu ?

_Mmh ?

_... Ça ne te dérange pas d'apprendre à te battre ? Ça doit être fatiguant non ? »

Le petit prince pencha un peu la tête, semblant réfléchir avant de secouer la tête, souriant.

« Non ! Quand je serais grand, je serais comme eux ! Je ne pourrais pas devenir meilleurs qu'eux mais je serais aussi fort ! »

Kougyoku resta silencieuse avant de reporter son attention sur Hakuei et Hakuren qui continuaient de s'affronter. Tous les deux semblaient si déterminés... Hakuryuu était plus jeune qu'elle et pourtant, il semblait si sûr de lui sur ce point... Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle crispa sur sa robe. Elle ne pourrait jamais être comme eux... Elle ne ressentait pas cette envie de se battre, il n'y avait personne ici pour qui elle voulait faire ça alors...

* * *

 _« Tu as l'air songeuse, quelque chose ne va pas ? »_

Kougyoku regardait son journal, jouant un peu avec sa plume sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Poussant un soupir, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Hakuryuu et Hakuei voulaient se battre pour leurs frères et leurs parents. Tous les deux avaient un visage rayonnant quand ils parlaient d'eux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils vouaient beaucoup d'amour à leurs proches... Elle aussi avait des frères et sœurs, un père aussi... mais elle ne pouvait pas dire éprouver ce même sentiment. Son père n'était jamais venu la voir depuis son arrivée, savait il seulement qu'elle existait ? Une sœur qui la méprisait, d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait même pas... Quant aux deux frères qu'elle s'était découvert aujourd'hui... elle ne savait quoi en penser pour le moment...

« Tout va bien, je réfléchissais un peu...

_ _Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »_

La petite s'apprêtait à répondre quand des exclamations à l'extérieur lui firent lever les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de courses tandis qu'une cacophonie de voix s'élevait dans l'air, rendant impossible toute compréhension. Se levant, elle approcha d'une fenêtre. Une large foule semblait se précipiter vers l'entrée principale du palais. Kougyoku pencha la tête avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit une pointe d'inquiétude la gagner alors qu'à mesure qu'elle voyait défiler les visages des passants, elle pouvait y lire de la stupeur mêlé à de la crainte.

Elle revint vers son journal et écrit rapidement.

« On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, je vais essayer d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe... »

Elle posa sa plume et s'apprêtait à refermer le journal mais elle se figea, surprise en voyant que la réponse était déjà arrivée.

 _« Je sais... »_

Comment ça ? Elle sursauta en entendant des voix s'élever, semblables à des cris, des plaintes. Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Elle pouvait entendre d'ici des pleurs résonner entre les murs. Le cœur battant, elle empoigna sa plume et écrivit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde semblait si paniqué ! Si tu sais quelque chose, dis le moi ! »

Se mordant la lèvre, elle attendit. Elle vit ses lignes s'estomper progressivement mais la réponse elle tarda à venir, comme si son interlocutrice peinait à trouver ses mots. Puis finalement, elle la vit se dessiner sur le blanc des pages et se rua dessus.

 _« Peu avant mon septième anniversaire, un grave accident est survenu. L'empereur Hakutoku était en déplacement officiel dans la région de Gai afin de conclure les derniers accords concernant l'unification du pays. Malheureusement... Il s'est fait assassiner sur le chemin du retour... »_

La princesse sentit une chape de glace tomber sur ses épaules. L'empereur, assassiné ? Aussitôt, les visages de Hakuei et de ses frères se superposèrent devant ses yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre, empoignant brusquement le journal dans ses mains.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Pourquoi ! »

Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Pourquoi le lui avait-elle caché !? A l'heure actuelle, Hakuei et ses frères devaient être... ils devaient être...

 _« Parce que même si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais rien pu y changer, voilà pourquoi... »_

D'abord figée, la petite sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Attrapant la couverture du journal, elle le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur avant d'éclater en sanglots. Elle était en colère, tellement en colère. Comment avait-elle pu le lui cacher ? Comment avait elle pu garder ça pour elle ? Ce n'était pas juste... Non, c'était tellement injuste, parce que même si elle lui en voulait... elle savait que c'était vrai. L'empereur était accompagné, il ne voyageait jamais seul, il était accompagné de guerriers aguerris, qui avaient fait leurs preuve sur le champ de bataille. Si eux n'avaient pu le protéger alors qu'est ce qu'elle, une misérable princesse issue des bas quartiers aurait pu faire? Rien du tout... Reniflant, elle se leva et approcha doucement du journal. Elle resta un moment à le regarder avant de se laisser tomber à genou, le retournant lentement pour écrire, s'essuyant le visage avec sa manche.

« La première fois que nous avons parlé, tu m'as dit avoir envoyé ce journal pour que je change des événements qui se sont produits à ton époque, pour que je n'ai pas les mêmes regrets que toi... Si je ne devais pas changer ça alors qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Je ne comprends pas... »

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Comment pouvaient bien aller Hakuei à cet instant ? Elle avait tellement envie de la voir... Et Hakuryuu ? Il était encore petit, il devait sûrement pleurer à chaudes larmes... Hakuren et Hakuyuu devaient être peinés eux aussi...

 _« Je suis vraiment désolée Kougyoku, je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir caché cela mais j'ai des raisons, raisons que je ne peux encore te donner... Cependant, je vais te dire ce que j'attends de toi, car tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps avant que ça n'arrive..._

_Que va t-il se passer ?

 __Peu de temps après mon anniversaire, un grand incendie s'est déclaré dans une aile du palais. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de réussir à le maîtriser et il a causé beaucoup de victimes... parmi elles se trouvaient Hakuyuu et Hakuren. Ils sont morts tous les deux tandis que Hakuryuu s'en est sortis, grièvement brûlé. »_

Kougyoku lisait les lignes sans les voir. Hakuyuu et Hakuren... allaient mourir ? Non... ce n'était pas... possible... Non... Pas eux... Elle sentit un nœud lui serrer l'estomac alors que ses mains tremblaient. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« … Quand ?

 __Dans deux mois et dix jours. »_

Elle sentit son corps se glacer encore davantage. Deux mois et dix jours, c'était là tout le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre à tous les deux ? Puis une vague de peur la submergea alors qu'elle réalisait la tâche qui l'attendait. Elle devait trouver un moyen de sauver les princes... Mais... comment ?


	4. 4ème page : Décision

Un silence pesant régnait dans la vaste salle aux larges murs décorés de noir. De l'encens brûlait, diffusant son parfum dans toute la pièce. Tous avaient le genou à terre, les mains croisées face au visage devant la dépouille du défunt empereur étendue au centre, surélevée par l'autel sur lequel on l'avait installé. Vêtu d'un kimono blanc, un tissu recouvrait le visage de l'empereur tandis qu'on avait glissé entre ses mains un chapelet.

Ouvrant les yeux, Kougyoku leva lentement la tête. Non loin du corps se tenait l'impératrice ainsi que ses enfants. Ils leurs tournaient le dos mais la princesse savait qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire leurs adieux, récitant leurs dernières prières afin de l'accompagner dans l'autre monde, comme il était coutume de faire... Elle pouvait voir les épaules de Hakuryuu trembler, sans doute était-il en train de pleurer. Puis elle vit sa mère se pencher pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos dans une tentative pour le consoler alors que le jeune prince s'accrochait désespérément à ses vêtements.

Son regard glissa sur Hakuei et ses frères. De là où elle se trouvait, il lui était impossible de savoir ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Pleuraient-ils ? Quelles étaient leurs pensées ? Elle se le demandait avant de pincer les lèvres. Évidemment, ils devaient être tristes... Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se leva quand on leur fit signe qu'ils devaient quitter la salle, ne laissant que ses quatre enfants et son épouse rester auprès de la dépouille. Avançant d'un pas lent, Kougyoku commença à prendre le chemin de sa chambre mais se ravisa. Il fallait qu'elle voit Hakuei... Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le décès de l'empereur et elle n'avait pu la voir, pas plus que ses frères. Elle voulait voir son amie, lui souhaiter ses condoléances et... Elle voulait surtout savoir si elle allait bien...

Poussant un soupir, elle s'arrêta avant de trébucher en sentant quelqu'un la bousculer. Se relevant précipitamment, elle se tassa contre le mur afin de se mettre hors du chemin, tapant sur sa robe pour l'épousseter un peu avant de frotter ses paumes écorchées dans sa chute l'une contre l'autre.

« Si tu ne dis rien, ils continueront toujours tu sais ? »

Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux et les posa sur le garçon devant elle. A peu près de sa taille, il la regardait avec des yeux à l'éclat rosé, semblables aux siens. Ses cheveux rose encadraient un visage rond et doux quoiqu'un peu inexpressif. Elle finit par bredouiller tout en regardant par terre.

« J-Je... c'est moi qui... était dans le chemin...

_Mais tu es une princesse, ils n'ont pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. »

Kougyoku cligna des yeux avant de relever la tête pour le regarder. Comment savait-il qu'elle était une princesse ? Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré ce garçon pourtant...

« E-Excuse moi mais... q-qui es...

_Kouha, où es tu passé ? »

Kougyoku sursauta tandis que le garçon se pivota sur ses talons avant d'agiter la main au dessus de sa tête.

« Ici grand frère! »

Koumei ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, haussant un sourcil à la présence de la petite princesse qui baissa aussitôt les yeux vers le sol, dissimulant son visage derrière ses larges manches.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te cacher ainsi tu sais ? Je ne vais rien te faire... »

Il sourit un peu en la voyant risquer un regard par dessus sa manche avant de baisser les yeux vers Kouha qui tirait un peu sur son kimono.

« On peut s'en aller Mei ? J'en ai assez...

_Pas encore Kouha, attends encore un peu... »

Caressant doucement les cheveux du garçon, Koumei le poussa un peu en avant pour qu'il soit face à la princesse.

« Allez, présentes toi correctement, elle ne te connaît pas elle... »

Le garçon fit un peu la moue, gonflant légèrement les joues avant de finalement obtempérer, croisant les mains devant lui.

« Je suis Kouha Ren, troisième fils de Koutoku Ren.

_En d'autres termes, voici ton autre frère avec Kouen et moi-même Kougyoku. »

La petite le regarda, les joues rouge. Elle... avait encore un autre frère ? Il devait avoir à peu près son âge... et il était largement moins effrayant que Kouen. Elle s'inclina pour se présenter à son tour avant de regarder autour d'elle. Koumei la regarda faire un moment avant de demander.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

_... N-Non je... Je voudrais seulement attendre pour voir Hakuei...

_Tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu pourras les voir, ils vont être encore occupés pendant un moment.

_... Je... vais attendre encore un peu... »

Koumei la regarda en silence avant de pousser un soupir et de finalement acquiescer, repartant d'un pas tranquille, Kouha sur ses talons.

* * *

Restant adossée au mur, Kougyoku s'efforçait de ne pas accorder d'attention aux regards qui se posaient sur elle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle attendait, combien exactement, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être devrait-elle retourner dans ses appartements mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre, pas sans avoir vu sa cousine. Elle finit par se laisser glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, le dos au mur, posant son menton sur ses genoux avant de fermer les yeux. Elle dut s'assoupir sans s'en rendre compte car elle ne réagit pas immédiatement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour la secouer doucement.

« Kougyoku, que fais tu là ? »

Clignant des paupières pour chasser les dernières traces de fatigue, elle les frotta avec ses paumes avant de regarder Hakuyuu qui se tenait agenouillé devant elle. Réalisant soudainement qu'elle s'était endormie à même le sol, elle rougit et se leva d'un bond, passant par réflexe ses mains dans ses cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en ordre.

« P-Pardon !

_Tu voulais quelque chose? »

La princesse le regarda timidement. Il semblait aller bien... à ceci près que des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux bleus. Le noir de ses vêtements lui donnait un air pâle et fatigué aussi...

Elle joua avec ses doigts tout en regardant ses pieds, murmurant doucement.

« Je voulais voir comment se portait Hakuei... »

Devant son silence, elle se risqua à le regarder et rougit en voyant un léger sourire étirer les lèvres du prince qui vint lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

« C'est gentil, je crois que ça lui ferait du bien de voir une amie... Viens avec moi, je vais t'emmener à sa chambre... »

Il se mit en marche et la petite le suivit, pressant le pas pour rester non loin de lui. De temps à autre, elle lui jetai des regards à la dérobée. Il ne lui paraissait pas différent, un peu fatigué mais en dehors de ça, il était comme avant. Puis l'aveu du journal concernant l'avenir du prince et de son frère lui revint, lui serrant le cœur. Lui aussi allait mourir, il disparaîtrait comme venait de le faire leur père... Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas ça... surtout pas. Ils étaient les premières personnes à avoir été gentilles avec elle, elle les aimait tellement... Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, attirant par la même occasion l'attention du prince.

« Kougyoku... ça ne va pas ? »

La petite ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans émettre un son. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire ? Qu'il allait mourir aussi ? Son journal lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne... Et il ne la croirait sûrement pas... Elle leva les yeux vers lui en sentant sa main glisser doucement dans ses cheveux alors qu'il s'accroupissait à coté d'elle.

« Kougyoku, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux venir m'en parler tu sais ? Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider, je te le promets... »

La princesse se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça avant de sécher ses larmes avec ses mains. Il était gentil... tellement gentil... Elle avança de nouveau à sa suite jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte. Hakuei était sûrement de l'autre coté... Hakuyuu frappa doucement sur celle-ci.

« Hakuei, Kougyoku est venue te voir. J'ouvre... »

Et sans attendre la répondre, il poussa la porte en bois, faisant signe à la petite d'avancer. D'abord hésitante, la petite prit une profonde inspiration avant d'avancer et d'entrer, sursautant quand la porte se referma. Hakuyuu ne restait pas ? Évidemment que non, il était sûrement très occupé, dire qu'elle lui avait fait perdre du temps... Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder autour d'elle, clignant des yeux devant la grandeur des lieux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses appartements, les pièces étaient bien plus vastes, de larges baies vitrées se cachaient derrière les lourds rideaux aujourd'hui tirés, laissant habituellement les rayons du soleil envahir les lieux. Des tapis luxueux recouvraient le sol tandis que de somptueux meubles en bois sombres garnissaient les lieux. Mais Hakuei n'était pas là elle... Avançant timidement, elle regardait un peu partout. Peut être n'était elle pas ici... Puis elle entendit un léger sanglot et se figea avant de se retourner pour apercevoir une porte entrouverte un peu plus loin. Elle était là... Assise sur son lit, elle lui tournait le dos et sa chambre plongée dans une semi pénombre l'empêchait de bien voir mais... il était évident qu'elle pleurait. Kougyoku crispa les mains sur sa robe. Elle ne pouvait pas entrer comme ça, elle serait mal à l'aise... Pourtant, ce fut bien la voix de sa cousine qui résonna à ses oreilles.

« C'est gentil d'être venue me voir Kougyoku. »

Hakuei s'était tourner vers elle et lui offrait un sourire radieux qui étonna la princesse. Elle... pleurait pourtant à l'instant non ? Elle finit par lui offrir un sourire timide en réponse avant d'avancer pour entrer. Approchant, elle put constater malgré l'absence de lumière directe que ses beaux yeux bleus étaient un peu rouge. Hakuei se leva du lit sur lequel elle était assise pour approcher, gardant son sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Allons, ne sois pas si gênée, tu es la bienvenue ici tu sais ?

_O-Oui... enfin non, je... »

Elle était un peu déstabilisée devant l'attitude de sa cousine. Elle... ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui sourit comme ça. Mais...

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien... Comme on ne s'est pas vues depuis plusieurs jours, je m'inquiétais...

_Ah oui, ces derniers jours ont été chargés, mais tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. On pourra bientôt repasser nos après midi ensemble, je te le promets ! »

Kougyoku la regarda sans rien dire. Elle... était beaucoup trop souriante non ? Elle ne lui faisait jamais face bien longtemps, se détournant pour aller prendre quelque chose un instant dans ses mains avant de le reposer. Elle pinça les lèvres. Pourquoi se forçait elle à sourire ? Mais Hakuyuu non plus n'avait pas montré sa peine devant elle. La masquait-il lui aussi derrière un sourire comme le faisait sa petite sœur ? Et Hakuren et Hakuryuu ?

Elle prit la main de sa cousine dans les siennes et la serra. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient les premiers concernés par ce qu'il s'était passé, ne pourraient ils pas exprimer leur peine ? Ce n'était pas juste... Elle regarda sa cousine qui s'était figée, lui tournant le dos. Celle-ci finit par la regarder avec un sourire.

« Oui ?

_... Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à sourire... »

Hakuei ne répondit pas sur l'instant. Puis un léger rire franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait par terre, prenant ensuite une inspiration.

« Je suis une princesse... je ne peux pas passer mon temps à pleurer...

_Mais tu es triste non ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, mais son sourire lui se brisa à mesure que ses lèvres tremblaient, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se mettent à rouler sur ses joues. Portant une main à ses yeux, elle sera celles de Kougyoku de l'autre, murmurant d'une voix faible :

« Pourquoi est ce que ça s'est passé comme ça ? Tout allait si bien... »

Kougyoku sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant ainsi. Sa cousine, si gentille, douce et jolie avec son sourire radieux... Sa cousine et amie était en train de pleurer à chaude larmes, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots. La menant jusqu'au lit, elle la fit asseoir dessus et en fit de même, l'enlaçant doucement. Elle sentit ses larmes se mêler aux siennes au bout d'un moment, gardant malgré tout sa main dans la sienne.

* * *

Kougyoku avançait d'un pas lent. Elle était restée quelques heures avec sa cousine, sans réellement parler. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'apaiser, était-il seulement possible de soulager quelqu'un dans un moment pareil avec des mots ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle avait pu l'aider de quelque manière que ce soit mais... Elle lui avait serré la main, avait pleuré sur son épaule...

Elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer dans ses appartements maintenant. Mais pour aller où alors ? Inconsciemment, elle prit la direction du terrain ou ses cousins avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner aux maniement des armes. Les lieux étaient totalement déserts, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant en soi vu les événements survenus. Elle entra dans l'entrepôt où étaient stockées diverses armes en bois. Il y en avait beaucoup, certaines dont elle ignorait même jusqu'à la nature. Son regard s'arrêta sur les épées, celles que Hakuryuu et Hakuei avaient manipulé la dernière fois. D'abord hésitante, elle finit par en prendre une et la regarda. Elle était un peu lourde... pourtant son cousin, bien que plus jeune qu'elle la bougeait sans mal lui... Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se rappeler de quelle manière ils la tenaient et fit de même... ou du moins essaya. Elle se rappelait qu'ils attaquaient avec seulement une main. Mais à chacune de ses tentatives, l'épée lui échappait des mains. Et ce fut le cas encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle la laisse au sol. Elle était bien trop lourde ! Mais... Elle se massa les mains tout en continuant de regarder l'arme en bois, songeuse. Puis elle revint vers elle et s'en empara à nouveau. Si elle apprenait à s'en servir... pourrait-elle protéger Hakuyuu et Hakuren ? Elle n'était pas certaine de bien savoir manipuler cette chose un jour mais... il y avait quelque chose dont elle était certaine. Elle ne voulait plus voir Hakuei pleurer. Or, s'il devait arriver quelque choses à ses frères... Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce ne serait pas seulement Hakuei qui serait triste, elle aussi le serait. Ses cousins qui étaient les fils de l'empereur, qui étaient des personnes importantes pour l'empire... ces personnes lui avaient accordé de l'attention, ils l'avaient laissé venir avec eux... Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent... Son « moi » du futur lui avait envoyé ce journal pour qu'elle change cet événement. Elle se rappela des mots qu'elle avait écrit le jour ou elle avait trouvé le journal.

« _Bats toi pour garder ceux qui te sont précieux autour de toi... et surtout prends bien soin d'eux... »_

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Soit. Peut être ne songeait elle pas à cela en les lui écrivant mais elle le ferait. Et si pour les protéger elle devait en arriver là, alors elle apprendrait à manier les armes. Elle ne laisserait pas ses cousins mourir.


	5. 5ème page : L'entraînement

« Aie ! »

Gémissant, Kougyoku regarda l'épée en bois rebondir sur le sol. Encore raté... Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'elle avait décidé d'apprendre à s'en servir mais... sans réels résultats malheureusement. N'osant pas en faire usage devant d'autres personnes, elle avait ramené aussi discrètement que possible l'arme dans ses appartements. Après avoir cherché un endroit tranquille ou personne ne risquerait de la trouver, elle s'était mise à pratiquer un peu chaque jour. A l'abri des grands arbres, on ne la remarquait pas et les feuillages épais des buissons étouffaient les bruits. Et chaque jour se terminait de la même manière, à savoir l'épée qui tombait immanquablement au sol tandis qu'une multitude d'ampoules fleurissait sur ses mains. Mais peu importait, elle recommençait à chaque fois. Parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser pour protéger ses cousins. Prenant à nouveau l'arme en main, elle fit un pas en avant comme elle se souvenait avoir vu faire sa cousine, abaissant l'arme qu'elle tenait à deux mains comme pour frapper son adversaire. Mais son pied se coinça dans une racine qui émergeait du sol, la faisant basculer en avant, se prenant un coup d'épée sur le front avant de s'affaler lourdement par terre.

« Aie... ça fait mal... »

Elle se massa le front, sentant déjà une bosse se former à l'endroit du choc. Elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour ce genre de choses... Un rire la fit sursauter et elle se leva d'un bond pour regarder vivement autour d'elle. Quelqu'un l'avait vue ! Où !

« Q-Qui est là ? »

Pas de réponse. Se saisissant de l'arme, elle la tint devant elle dans un geste défensif... même si elle doutait sincèrement de pouvoir faire mal à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle même.

« Je sais que vous êtes là... »

Toujours personne... Le rire était pourtant si proche. Elle poussa soudainement un cri quand quelque chose la heurta dans le dos, la faisant tomber. Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ça lui coulait dans le dos... Elle passa sa main sur son vêtement. C'était trop collant pour être de l'eau... Reniflant prudemment, elle haussa un sourcil. De la pêche ? De nouveau, le rire éclata, avant qu'une voix moqueuse n'enchaîne :

« Ah, t'es vraiment trop nulle ! »

Levant les yeux, la princesse trouva enfin le responsable. Perché dans les branches d'un arbres, un garçon la regardait de ses yeux rouge tout en riant jusqu'à en perdre haleine, ses cheveux noirs ramené en une longue tresse derrière son dos. Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu quelque part... mais vu les vêtements qu'il portait, il devait être important. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir froissée en le voyant rire d'elle avec autant de plaisir.

« J-Je ne me suis jamais servie d'armes avant !

_Ah ben ça se voit ! Tu devrais arrêter avant de te crever un œil ! »

Et il repartit dans un fou rire, ce qui fit rougir la princesse de honte. Et un peu de colère aussi. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait ! Et pour qui se prenait il pour se moquer comme ça d'ailleurs ?

« Si tu sais le faire, montre moi alors !

_Et puis quoi encore ? Débrouilles toi toute seule, mocheté !

_Mocheté !? »

Non mais... mais qui était cette peste ? Quoique non, elle n'avait même pas envie de le savoir ! Le mieux qui lui restait à faire était de partir loin de lui et elle aurait la paix ! S'apprêtant à ramasser son épée, elle se figea quand une ombre se dessina devant elle et elle leva les yeux, se tétanisant de suite en reconnaissant ce regard terrifiant. K-Kouen ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Elle se recula instinctivement, bredouillant quelques syllabes. Ah... il lui faisait vraiment peur. Il lui donnait constamment l'impression d'être fâché. Peut être était ce la raison pour laquelle il était là d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, il avait appris qu'elle avait volé une arme pour son propre usage et était venu lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Rien que d'y penser, elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Mais le prince se contenta de demander :

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes cachés au beau milieu des arbres tous les deux ? »

La petite n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le gamin dans les arbres la devança, continuant de ricaner encore un peu.

« Elle essaye de se servir de son épée mais elle n'y arrive pas. C'est tellement drôle à regarder ! »

Kougyoku sentit son sang se glacer quand le regard de son frère se posa sur elle. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir creuser un trou et s'y terrer tant elle avait honte. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ? Elle s'attendait à l'entendre rire aussi de son idée, se moquer de ses pitoyables capacités mais il n'en fit rien. Croisant les bras sur son torse tout en la regardant, il finit par demander :

« … Et d'où te viens cette envie soudaine ? Jusque là, il ne m'avait pas semblé que ça te passionnait... »

Demeurant silencieuse, elle se risqua à lever les yeux vers lui et rougit en voyant qu'il la regardait, attendant vraisemblablement sa réponse. Allait-il se moquer ? Sans doute mais... Serrant les poings pour se donner du courage, elle ferma les yeux avant de lâcher d'une voix un peu trop forte :

« J-Je veux pouvoir protéger Hakuei et ses frères ! Si j'apprends à me battre, je pourrais leur être utile !

_Mais pour le moment, elle risquerait juste de les assommer, elle a déjà presque réussi pour elle. »

Elle fusilla le garçon du regard qui le lui rendit en tirant la langue, ricanant de plus belle. Kouen quant à lui poussa un léger soupir.

« Judal, descends de là, tout le monde te cherche au palais... »

Le concerné fit une moue réprobatrice mais obtempéra malgré tout, flottant jusqu'à lui sous les yeux médusés de la petite princesse. Comment faisait-il pour voler comme ça ? Incroyable ! La remarquant, Judal grimaça.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu es encore plus moche avec tes gros yeux !

_Quoi !? »

Mais quel sale... Celui ci poussa cependant un cri quand Kouen tira sur sa tresse d'un coup sec en grognant.

« Arrêtes donc et rentre... »

Grommelant tout en se massant le crâne, le garçon obtempéra et partit d'un pas lent, visiblement de mauvaise grâce tandis que Kouen se tournait à nouveau vers sa petite sœur.

« Ramasse ton épée et montre moi comment tu te tiens.

_Pardon?

_Ramasse la et mets toi en garde. »

Elle mit un temps à comprendre ce qu'il voulait mais se précipita sur son arme en l'entendant soupirer, la prenant les mains tremblantes. Elle s'efforça de la tendre devant elle, ses deux mains crispées sur le pommeau et attendit, risquant un regard vers lui. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et secoua lentement la tête. Il affichait un air dépité qui peina la petite. Elle... était si mauvaise que ça ? Baissant la tête, elle fit un bond et manqua de lâcher son arme quand elle réalisa qu'il s'était mit derrière elle, une main poussant dans son dos.

« Redresses toi, tu ne dois pas être courbée comme ça... et ne tient pas ton arme comme un boucher tiendrait son couteau... »

Figée, la princesse le laissa rectifier sa position sans oser bouger un muscle. Il lui faisait tenir l'arme avec sa main droite seulement, l'autre bras légèrement tendu en biais de son corps, son pied droit en avant. Il recula un instant pour la regarder avant de finalement acquiescer.

« Garde en mémoire cette posture. C'est comme ça que tu dois te tenir

_M-Mais... l'épée est trop lourde... Je n'arrive pas à la manier à une main...

_C'est parce que tu n'es pas entraînée. Ce genre d'épée ne nécessite que l'utilisation d'un bras aussi tu dois apprendre à faire avec. »

Il... lui donnait des conseils ? Elle en était réellement étonnée, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il ferait ça. Puis elle baissa la tête.

« … Je ne suis vraiment pas douée...

_ Tu n'arriveras à rien toute seule. Ne t'attends pas à progresser comme ça. »

Ses efforts faits jusque là étaient donc inutiles ? Elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Le prince s'en rendit compte et soupira avant de reprendre.

« Je t'apprendrais. »

Clignant des yeux, la princesse leva les yeux vers lui, oubliant toute pudeur ou honte. Elle avait bien entendu ou...

« P-Pardon ?

_Je vais t'apprendre à manier une épée... Vu la bosse que tu as au front, j'en viens à penser que Judal n'était pas si loin du compte en disant que tu finirais par t'assommer... »

Mais ça, la petite s'en fichait réellement pour le coup. Il allait vraiment l'aider ? Il ne plaisantait pas ?

« V-Vraiment ?

_Tu veux apprendre non ? Pour ça, il te faut quelqu'un qui te montre comment faire... Par contre, que les choses soient claires : je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux sous prétexte que tu es petite ou une fille. Si tu veux apprendre, il va falloir faire des efforts, ça sera fatiguant, tu trouveras peut être ça trop dur mais je ne changerais pas mes méthodes. Et je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec toi si je vois que tu ne donnes pas tout ce que tu as, c'est clair ? »

Son discours l'avait refroidie en un instant. Cette personne... était vraiment terrifiante. Visiblement, elle allait en baver... Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à ses cousins et cousine. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle recule... elle devait tout faire pour pouvoir les aider ! Ouvrant les yeux, elle regarda son aîné avec un regard déterminé.

« Oui ! S'il vous plaît, apprenez moi à me battre ! »

Et elle s'inclina devant lui, ne remarquant pas le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du prince.

* * *

« Cours plus vite bon sang ! »

Le prince rugissait tandis que Kougyoku, effrayée, accélérait encore l'allure malgré la sueur qui coulait sur sa peau et sa respiration sifflante. Elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et ses jambes en plomb. Mais son frère avait un don pour lui faire passer toute envie de s'arrêter... Et cela se passait ainsi depuis des jours maintenant. Il lui avait promis de l'entraîner au maniement de l'épée hors jusque là, elle avait essentiellement fait de la course à pied ou d'autres exercices qui nécessitaient tout sauf une épée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il tenait tout d'un tyran. Prenait il donc tant de plaisir que ça à la voir souffrir ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était apprendre à manier une épée, pas à courir ou à faire des pompes...

Elle se laissa tomber avec un gémissement de soulagement lorsque son frère lui dit d'arrêter, restant dos contre terre à reprendre son souffle, regardant le ciel bleu tirant peu à peu vers l'orangé qui s'étendait devant elle. Depuis combien de temps faisait elle ça ? A peu près trois semaines si elle ne se trompait pas... Déjà trois semaines... le temps passait si vite...

« On reprend dans cinq minutes »

Elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui l'avait rejoint et qui nettoyait la lame de son épée. Chaque jour, après avoir rempli ses obligations, il venait la trouver pour s'occuper d'elle. Il prenait la peine de s'occuper d'elle quotidiennement... alors pourquoi ne lui montrait-il pas comment se battre ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son arme pour les poser sur elle.

« Allez, on reprend. »

La voyant rester immobile, il finit par demander :

« … Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Je... Q-Quand est ce que je pourrais utiliser une épée ?

_Pas dans l'immédiat. »

La petite princesse pinça les lèvres. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines. Elle n'avait pas tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour apprendre, elle devait faire vite !

« M-Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que c'est comme ça. »

Sa réponse la frustra et fâcha un peu également. C'était bien la peine de lui dire qu'il lui apprendrait si elle se retrouvait finalement juste à courir sans jamais pouvoir toucher une arme ! Elle finit par lâcher d'une voix sèche et agacée.

« Mais je veux apprendre maintenant ! Je ne veux pas courir, je ne veux pas faire vos exercices, je veux une épée et je veux pouvoir me battre avec ! Ça vous amuse tant de vous moquer de moi ? C'est horrible !»

Puis elle se figea. C'était bien elle qui venait de parler comme ça ? Elle se raidit en le voyant froncer les sourcils pour ensuite se lever et venir vers elle. Il allait la frapper ? Après ce qu'elle venait de dire aussi... Elle ferma les yeux en attendant un coup mais fut surprise de le sentir attraper son poignet pour l'emmener. Où est ce qu'ils allaient ? Sûrement dans un endroit plus discret ou personne ne le verrait lui faire regretter ses paroles. Elle sentit une vague d'angoisse tomber sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle pressait le pas pour pouvoir rester au niveau du prince. Il avait une poigne si forte que ça commençait à lui faire mal. N'osant pas prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'efforça de le suivre en silence pour ne pas le fâcher davantage. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient arrivés au petit entrepôt où les armes d'entraînement étaient stockées. Tournant la tête vers son frère, elle le regarda se saisir d'une épée en bois pour ensuite revenir vers elle. Il... comptait la frapper avec l'épée ? C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait amenée ici ? Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le coup approcher.

« J-Je suis désolée !

_... De quoi parles tu encore... »

Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et le vit qui se tenait devant elle, lui tendant l'arme en bois. Il voulait qu'elle la prenne c'est ça ? Tendant lentement la main, elle attrapa l'arme et la ramena contre elle en le voyant la lâcher.

« Mets toi en position. »

La voyant rester immobile à le regarder, visiblement un peu perdue, il grogna.

« … Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la position que je t'ai montré...

_A-Ah non ! Je m'en souviens! »

Se redressant aussitôt, elle tendit son arme en avant de sa main droite, l'autre bras en biais de son corps avant de mettre un pied en avant et de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Celui-ci la regardait faire avant de finalement acquiescer.

« Voilà pourquoi... »

La voyant pencher la tête, il soupira un peu avant de reprendre.

« Tu me demandais tout à l'heure pourquoi je te faisais faire ces exercices plutôt que du maniement d'armes, maintenant tu vois pourquoi. »

Ne comprenant pas, Kougyoku resta un moment à le regarder avant de baisser les yeux et de soudainement réaliser de quoi il parlait. Elle tenait sans mal son épée d'une main alors que trois semaines plus tôt, elle peinait à la soulever à deux mains. Elle bougea un peu l'arme lentement. Elle était encore lourde mais... elle pouvait la bouger d'une main !

« Apprendre les mouvements est une chose, mais si tu n'as pas la force de bouger ton arme correctement ni l'endurance pour le faire longtemps, tu n'iras pas loin...

_... Je suis désolée.

_C'est bon. Maintenant que tu sais pourquoi, ça te motivera peut être davantage. »

La petite acquiesça en souriant. Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Elle s'en sentit réellement soulagée, encore un peu honteuse mais soulagée. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, elle ressentait réellement l'envie de tout donner. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, retrouvant avec plus ou moins de plaisir les hurlements de son frère lorsqu'elle n'allait pas assez vite à son goût...

Les jours passaient, assez semblables les uns aux autres à ceci près que Kouen commençait enfin à lui montrer quelques postures et mouvements de base avec son arme. Ce qui eu comme résultat de lui faire gagner des ampoules aux mains en plus de celles qui fleurissaient déjà à ses pieds. Ça ainsi que des courbatures qui remontaient le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules qu'elle n'osait plus solliciter une fois l'entraînement terminé.

Se laissant tomber dans son lit de tout son long, Kougyoku poussa un long soupir. Elle avait mal partout, son corps entier lui semblait aussi lourd que la pierre et ses mains lui faisait mal. Qui aurait cru que c'était si difficile d'apprendre à se battre ? Pas elle en tout cas... Pourtant, chaque jour, elle reprenait ses entraînements. Chaque jour, elle finissait au bord de l'épuisement. Et elle voulait continuer. Pour ses cousins, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé mais aussi... Elle roula sur le dos pour contempler le plafond de sa chambre. Elle voulait continuer parce que son frère prenait la peine de l'entraîner. Il venait sans faute, la prévenant même quand il devait s'absenter et lui donnant des exercices à faire pendant son absence... Il ne l'avait pas une seule fois négligée au profit d'autre chose... et ça la touchait profondément. Certes il restait effrayant dès qu'il se mettait à hurler quelque chose mais... il lui prodiguait des conseils pour s'améliorer, il faisait attention à elle et prenait même la peine de soigner les blessures qu'elle pouvait se faire en s'entraînant. Elle rougit à cette pensée. Peut-être la considérait il vraiment comme une petite sœur... Elle rougit davantage et roula dans son lit pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Elle ne devait pas s'avancer comme ça. Après tout, lui et ses frères étaient de noble extraction. Elle, en revanche venait des bas quartiers...

Elle quitta ses pensées en entendant pleurer à l'extérieur et se redressa pour regarder en direction de la porte. Quelqu'un s'était blessé ? Vu la voix, ce devait être un enfant... Se levant avec précaution, ses courbatures lui arrachant une grimace, elle avança avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte pour jeter un œil.

« … Hakuryuu ? »

Le petit garçon qui lui tournait le dos tourna lentement la tête vers elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues avant de venir aussitôt vers elle en la reconnaissant. Prenant un mouchoir, la petite princesse lui essuya le visage.

« Que fais tu ici ?

_J-Je me suis perdu ! »

Quoi de plus étonnant, il ne venait pas souvent ici... Elle sourit un peu et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je vais te ramener. »

Le petit prince acquiesça avec un sourire qui fit rosir Kougyoku. Hakuryuu était toujours adorable avec elle, elle comprenait pourquoi son amie du journal lui avait conseillé d'aller lui parler. Dire qu'avant, elle osait à peine sortir de sa chambre de peur qu'on la voit, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait désormais à sortir voir ses cousins et cousine, qu'elle allait s'entraîner avec son frère aîné et que maintenant, elle raccompagnait son cousin. Puis une question lui traversa l'esprit.

« Mais Hakuryuu, pourquoi es tu venu dans cette partie du palais ?

_C'est parce que... Ah ! »

Il se mit brusquement les mains devant la bouche, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose avant de se mettre à courir.

« Mais attends... Hakuryuu ! »

Le poursuivant, Kougyoku le vit tourner à droite dans un couloir puis ensuite ouvrir une porte et s'y engouffrer. Relevant un peu les pans de sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans, elle accéléra pour arriver à la porte.

« Hakuryuu, qu'est ce qui se p-

_Surprise ! »

La petite fit un bond en entendant toutes ces voix d'un coup. Clignant des yeux, elle regarda Hakuyuu et Hakuren qui lui souriaient, Hakuryuu les ayant rejoint, un sourire fier aux lèvres sans plus la moindre trace de larmes sur son visage. Kouen et Koumei se tenaient à leurs côtés aussi tandis que Kouha la regardait, agitant un peu la main.

« M-Mais...

_On voulait te faire une petite surprise. Ça a marché apparemment. »

La petite princesse tourna la tête vers Hakuei qui l'avait rejoint, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres devant la mine qu'elle affichait.

« M-Mais pourquoi ?

_Pour ton anniversaire bien sûr ! C'est aujourd'hui non ? »

Clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux Kougyoku resta interdite avant de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment avaient-ils su que c'était aujourd'hui ? Et... ils avaient prit la peine de se rassembler pour le lui souhaiter ? Il y avait même un gâteaux. Ils... avaient tous pensé à elle ?

Hakuei pencha la tête devant sa mine et lui prit doucement la main, un peu inquiète.

« Ça ne te plaît pas Kougyoku ?

_S-Si mais... j-je ne pensais pas que... qu'on me le souhaiterais ! »

Restant silencieuse un moment, Hakuei finit par rire doucement, passant ses bras autour des épaules de sa cousine pour l'enlacer doucement. Hakuyuu approcha et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Bien sûr que si, nous sommes une famille. Et dans une famille, on fête les anniversaires de tout le monde. »

Hakuren les rejoignit, Hakuryuu dans ses bras et rigola un peu.

« Et comme on n'a pas pu fêter les précédents, on s'est dit qu'il fallait se rattraper. Et on a envoyé Ryuu pour que tu ne devines pas ce qu'il se tramait.

_Et je n'ai rien dit, elle n'a rien deviné ! »

Le petit prince était fier d'avoir accompli la tâche que lui avait confié son aîné. Rigolant un peu, Kougyoku essuya ses joues avec ses manches.

« J-Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...

_Alors maintenant, les cadeaux. »

Elle regarda Kouha qui avait dit ça, lui tendant un paquet. Un instant... ça voulait dire que les paquets posés sur la table étaient tous pour elle ? Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes affluer et rouler sur ses joues. Koumei rigola un peu, caressant les cheveux de Kouha qui la regardait sans comprendre.

« Elle n'en veut pas ?

_Si Kouha, c'est sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle est contente je pense...

_Si elle ne veut pas de ses cadeaux moi je les prends... »

S'asseyant, Kougyoku souffla un peu, attendant que les larmes passent pour ensuite ouvrir un a un les cadeaux qu'on lui offrait. Une poupée aussi belle que celles que possédait Hakuei, un magnifique kimono aux teintes pastel, une broche en or pour ses cheveux, des confiseries qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dont le goût lui arracha des frissons de bonheur, un collier avec un pendentif du même rose que ses yeux et une petite boite de maquillage. Toutes ces petites chose assemblées constituaient à cet instant le plus beau des trésors aux yeux de la petite princesse. Ils avaient tous pris ces objets en pensant à elle et elle seule...

Elle se tourna vers Kouen qui lui posa son paquet sur la table devant elle.

« Le mien est un peu différent, je ne sais pas s'il te plaira. »

Un peu intriguée, la petite princesse commença à l'ouvrir avec précaution avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. Une épée longue brillait sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la vitre, une gravure représentant un dragon sur la garde tandis qu'une pierre rouge vif était incrustée dans son pommeau doré. La prenant doucement dans ses mains, celle ci lui paru bien plus lourde que celle en bois qu'elle avait l'habitude de manier. Pourtant elle était si fine...

« Tu es encore trop petite pour la manier mais... je pense que tu y arriveras. »

Hakuren lui fut surpris du cadeau.

« Kouen, pourquoi lui offres tu ça ?

_Je lui apprends l'escrime.

_Sérieusement ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

_C'est elle qui a voulu apprendre. »

Le prince était consterné. D'abord sa petite sœur et maintenant sa jeune cousine. Hakuei elle semblait plus qu'emballée à l'idée d'avoir une camarade d'entraînement. Hakuyuu regardait la petite princesse observer son arme avec attention.

« … Kougyoku ?

_Oui ?

_Tu ne m'avais pas l'air emballée les premières fois où tu avais assisté aux entraînements de Hakuryuu et Hakuei. Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

Caressant le plat de la lame du bout des doigts, Kougyoku finit par la remettre avec précaution dans son fourreau rouge sombre avant de la serrer contre sa poitrine.

« … Je veux pouvoir aider. Si j'apprends à me battre, je pourrais vous être utile non ?

_... Quelqu'un t'a dit que tu étais inutile ? »

Non. Jamais personne ne le lui avait dit directement... mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le faire pour le lui faire comprendre. Parce qu'elle était née d'une mère pauvre, une vulgaire prostituée, on ne l'aimait pas... Mais ce n'était pas pour ça ! Plus maintenant !

« Je veux aider ! Je veux pouvoir protéger tout le monde ! Si je deviens forte, je pourrais le faire ! »

Clignant des yeux, un peu surpris, Hakuyuu finit par rire doucement.

« J'ai compris... mais n'en fais pas trop, entendu ? Tu es encore petite... »

Hakuren vint s'accroupir près d'elle, regardant un peu son épée puis ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de la petite princesse.

« Si Kouen se montre trop dur, n'hésite pas à venir me voir d'accord ? On sait tous quel caractère il a, ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

_Occupe toi de ta petite sœur et je m'occuperais de la mienne... »

Kougyoku sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne qu'ils étaient parents mais... de l'entendre dire de la bouche de son frère lui même... l'entendre dire qu'elle était sa petite sœur... Elle sentit la joie l'envahir, son cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle gardait encore en mémoire la réaction de Kourin lors de leur première rencontre. Elle l'avait rejeté... et elle avait redouté que ses frères en face de même dès l'instant ou elle les avait connu. Et il venait en un instant de balayer cette crainte qui lui tenaillait le ventre depuis ce jour. Il la considérait comme sa petite sœur...

Elle serra fermement le fourreau de son arme contre elle avant d'offrir un sourire radieux à son aîné. Elle se sentait tellement heureuse à cet instant.

« J'ai hâte de reprendre l'entraînement, comme ça, je pourrais vite apprendre à l'utiliser ! »

D'abord surpris, Kouen ricana doucement.

« Pour ça, il faudra d'abord apprendre à frapper la cible et non toi-même...

_Oui! »

* * *

 _« Tu as vraiment du passer une bonne journée !_

_Oui ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie !

 __C'est normal. Je suis contente que les choses aient tourné ainsi pour toi. »_

La poupée sur ses genoux, la petite princesse s'était empressée de raconter les événements du jour à son amie du futur. Tout ça, c'était à elle qu'elle le devait après tout, si elle ne l'avait pas poussé à aller vers ses proches, elle serait sûrement restée seule dans sa chambre.

 _« Kougyoku ?_

_Oui ?

 __Je suis consciente qu'en te disant ça maintenant, ça risque de te faire perdre ta bonne humeur et j'en suis désolée mais... N'oublies pas qu'il ne te reste que cinq jours... »_

Cinq jours ? Elle sentit son cœur se glacer brusquement alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité. Dans cinq jours, si rien n'était fait, ses deux cousins allaient périr dans un incendie ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça !?

« Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un incendie... si tu me dis qui l'a déclenché, je pourrais l'arrêter ! »

Elle se sentait bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Si l'incendiaire se faisait attraper avant, alors ses cousins seraient sauvés !

 _« Hélas, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Kougyoku, là d'où je viens, la cause officielle de leur mort est l'incendie... mais en réalité, ils ont été assassinés. »_

Le peu de confiance qu'elle avait gardé s'effondra brusquement. Assassinés ? Mais par qui ? Qui pouvait leur vouloir du mal ? Ils étaient si gentils ! C'était impossible ! Impossible !

 _« Je ne peux pas te donner toutes les réponses à tes questions pour le moment mais s'il te plaît, fais moi confiance, ne parle à personne du journal par lequel nous parlons, pas même à eux. Et fais tout ton possible pour qu'ils n'aillent pas dans cette aile du palais ce jour là... sinon... »_

Rien n'apparut après ces mots. Mais Kougyoku n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir ce qu'il arriverait. Si dans cinq jours, elle échouait... elle perdrait ses deux précieux cousins.


	6. 6ème page : Compte à rebours

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais pourtant, la petite princesse ne dormait toujours pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas. L'après midi s'était écoulé lentement, elle avait achevé avec Kouen puis avait été rendre visite à Hakuei. Et le soleil s'était couché plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait. Plus que quatre jours... Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution avant ce délai ou bien... Elle pinça les lèvres, n'osant pas formuler ses pensées jusqu'au bout. Non, elle ne laisserait pas ça arriver ! Jamais ! Mais... comment ? Cette seule question suffisait à lui faire perdre son aplomb. Que pouvait-elle faire pour éviter ça...

Poussant un soupir, elle sortit de son lit pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Inutile de rester allongée si le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle croisa les bras sur le rebord de celle-ci et y posa son menton, regardant les étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel sombre de points lumineux. Elle trouvait ça beau...

Elle quitta sa contemplation en remarquant un mouvement plus bas. Un peu surprise, elle plissa les paupières pour essayer de discerner quelque chose. Rien... sans doute un petit animal. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la fenêtre, elle s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Elle entendait... des voix ? A cette heure de la nuit ? D'habitude, il n'y avait personne par ici à une heure pareille. Ses appartements se trouvaient vers le fond du palais, loin des entrées... Intriguée, elle hésita. Devait-elle aller voir de quoi il s'agissait ? Si ça se trouve, ce n'était que quelques résidents du palais qui profitaient d'un peu de temps pour se reposer. Après tout, rien n'interdisait d'aller se promener la nuit... Pourtant, elle alla jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit doucement, se glissant hors de ses appartements une fois sûre qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'espionner les gens ainsi. Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait jeter un œil. Et si vraiment elle voyait que ce n'était rien, elle repartirait aussitôt. Elle ne faisait rien de mal... non ?

Elle ouvrit prudemment une porte donnant sur l'extérieur, guettant le moindre bruit qui signalerait quelqu'un en approche. Rien. Elle passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Pas un chat. La cour était déserte tandis que les feuillages des arbres remuaient doucement au gré d'une légère brise. Sortant, elle longea le mur lentement jusqu'à arriver sous les fenêtres de ses appartements. Elle se sentait un peu tendue devant ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais se força à inspirer pour se calmer. Allez, ce n'était rien, elle allait juste jeter un coup d'œil puis elle partirait. Elle tendit à nouveau l'oreille pour capter les voix et attendit. Il n'y avait rien... Avait-elle mit trop de temps à venir ? Ils avaient du partir... Poussant un soupir résigné, elle commençait à rebrousser chemin quand elle vit une silhouette traverser la cour pour s'engouffrer dans le jardin. Elle cligna des yeux. C'était un homme entièrement vêtu de noir avec un voile blanc sur le visage... Exactement comme ceux qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'elle cherchait Hakuei ! Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser le dos. C'était étrange... lors de sa précédente rencontre avec eux, elle avait éprouvé une sensation de malaise en leur présence... et encore maintenant, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ? Secouant la tête, elle se rappela brusquement de la raison de sa sortie et se précipita à sa suite. Elle s'attendait à voir n'importe qui sauf ces personnes. Elle ne les avait pas revu depuis cette fois là... pourquoi refaisaient-ils brusquement surface ? Elle ralentit sitôt la silhouette de l'homme dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci avançait à pas réguliers, semblant savoir ou aller. Elle continua ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter sur une petite aire entourée par des arbres. Plusieurs autres hommes vêtus à l'identique attendaient.

La petite princesse resta en retrait, à l'abri derrière les larges troncs sombres qui entouraient le groupe d'hommes. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous habillés de la même manière ? Et que faisaient-ils rassemblés là à une telle heure de la nuit ? Elle se sentait tendue. Que dire d'elle qui était sortie espionner des gens... Inspirant pour se calmer, elle se risqua à jeter un œil. Il faisait sombre aussi ne discernait-elle que vaguement les membres du groupe. Mais le silence des lieux lui permettait d'entendre sans mal leur discussion.

« Les derniers préparatifs seront terminés d'ici deux jours...

_Ce qui nous laissera encore un peu de temps pour agir.

_Tout se passe comme vous le désiriez ma Dame... »

Kougyoku fut surprise en entendant une voix féminine s'élever parmi eux. Il n'y avait donc pas que des hommes ?

« Ne nous précipitons pas, ils ne sont pas idiots. Ils tiennent de leur père et le fait qu'il se soit fait tuer ne veut pas dire que ce sera facile avec eux. »

La petite se raidit. Se pouvait-il qu'ils parlent de Hakuyuu et Hakuren ? Non... Mais... leur père était mort et... ils parlaient de quelque chose qui se préparait pour les jours à venir... Elle secoua la tête et écouta. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre davantage en écoutant encore.

« Il est vrai qu'ils semblent se montrer réticents à nous accorder leur confiance.

_Ils nous suspectent concernant le décès de l'empereur.

_Mais le problème sera résolu d'ici quatre jours... »

Kougyoku sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Quatre jours ! C'était bien ça ! C'était ces gens qui voulaient tuer Hakuyuu et Hakuren ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose ! A tout prix !

« Dans ce cas, peut-être devrions nous... »

Il s'interrompit, intriguant la petite princesse. Le groupe formant un cercle, il lui était impossible de voir ce qu'ils faisaient. De nouveau, la voix de femme s'éleva.

« Dans un premier temps, il serait bon de s'occuper d'une petite souris qui a cru bon de venir nous espionner. »

Kougyoku sentit son sang se glacer et se plaqua contre le tronc derrière elle. Elle... parlait d'elle ? Impossible, elle n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit ! Pourtant, les pas venaient bel et bien dans sa direction. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire !? Elle sursauta alors qu'une main se posait sur le tronc qui lui servait d'abri.

« Allons allons, petite souris, si tu sortais de derrière cet arbre ? »

Cette voix débloqua son esprit et son corps pétrifiés par la peur. Elle se jeta en avant, plongeant dans la végétation pour tenter de se dissimuler et couru de toutes ses forces. Partir ! Il fallait partir ! Mais elle pouvait entendre par dessus les battements affolés de son cœur et sa respiration sifflante des voix et bruits de course derrière elle. Ils la poursuivaient ! La princesse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle continuait de courir à l'aveuglette sans savoir ou elle allait. Impossible de se repérer dans l'obscurité, parmi les arbres et plantes. Elle était complètement perdue ! Elle ne savait pas où elle se rendait ! Et ses poursuivants se rapprochaient eux ! Elle entendait de plus en plus distinctement leurs voix. Elle avait peur, tellement peur ! Courant encore, elle sentait ses poumons la brûler. Combien de temps pourrait elle encore tenir comme ça ? Elle voyait un chemin se profiler au devant. Ils allaient la voir... mais elle n'avait pas le choix, ils l'attraperaient quand même si elle restait ici ! Accélérant autant qu'elle le pouvait, elle poussa un cri en sentant son pied se coincer dans une racine et bascula, tombant lourdement, roulant un peu à cause de son élan. Sonnée par sa chute aussi brutale que inattendue, elle mit du temps avant de se reprendre, tentant de se relever avant de retomber lorsqu'une vive douleur lui traversa la cheville. Non. Non non non ! Pas maintenant ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Elle essaya une nouvelle fois mais la douleur l'empêcha de faire ne serait ce qu'un pas. Elle sentit ses mains trembler alors que les bruits de pas approchaient dangereusement. C'était fini ? Elle avait trouvé qui voulait du mal aux deux princes, elle savait quand ça allait se passer et elle allait échouer comme ça ? Non. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle sentit malgré tout la peur lui nouer le ventre alors qu'elle distinguait leurs silhouettes avancer entre les arbres. Elle se tassa sur elle même, fermant les yeux. Elle avait peur, tellement peur ! Elle poussa un cri en sentant deux mains la saisir fermement et se débattit, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Calmes toi, je suis là... »

Kougyoku se raidit en se retrouvant calée contre un torse et leva les yeux pour voir Hakuyuu qui regardait en direction du groupe qui arrivait. Que... faisait-il ici à une heure pareille ? Elle se mordit la lèvre, peinant à réaliser que c'était bien son cousin qui la tenait ainsi contre lui, encore tremblante. Voyant les hommes sortir des fourrés, elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du prince qui passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Les hommes masqués posèrent un genou à terre avant de croiser les mains devant eux.

« Votre altesse... »

Le prince leur adressa un signe de tête en guise de réponse. La petite princesse elle restait immobile contre lui, n'osant pas bouger le moindre muscle ni même les regarder.

« Pouvons nous vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici si tardivement mon prince ?

_Mon père n'étant plus là, il m'incombe de prendre sa suite et de m'occuper des affaires qui étaient de son ressort. Cela me prend un peu de temps...

_Nous en sommes navrés mon prince. N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter si un jour vous ressentez le besoin d'avoir un peu d'aide... »

Le prince sourit et acquiesça lentement, gardant néanmoins le silence quant à leur proposition.

« Puis-je vous demander pourquoi la princesse se trouve ici également ? »

Kougyoku se raidit malgré elle à cette question, sentant la peur se raviver d'un coup, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Elle n'avait pas de raisons d'être là. Aucune autre que d'être celle qui les avait espionné. L'obscurité et la végétation avaient joué en sa faveur en la dissimulant, la mettant à l'abri de leurs regards mais ils devaient se douter que c'était elle. Couverte de terre et écorchée comme elle l'était, qui pourrait s'y tromper ? Puis elle sentit la main de son cousin lui caresser lentement les cheveux alors qu'il parlait de sa voix calme.

« Elle a visiblement fait un cauchemar et a cherché à aller voir ses frères pour se rassurer. Mais elle a prit peur en me voyant et s'est enfuie et je l'ai suivit pour la rattraper.

_Vous avez dû peiner à la retrouver, elle se serait cachée parmi les buissons ?

_Les enfants sont redoutables dès qu'il s'agit de se faufiler quelque part, j'ai heureusement l'habitude grâce à mes jeunes frère et sœur. Maintenant excusez moi mais je vais aller la mettre au lit avant d'en faire de même. J'aimerais dormir un peu avant le travail qui m'attends demain matin. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant les hommes masqués s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois. Kougyoku se risqua enfin à se détacher un peu du prince, restant malgré tout agrippée au kimono de celui-ci. Elle... ne risquait plus rien alors ? Elle était hors de danger ? Elle peinait encore à le croire. Elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle cette fois. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Kougyoku... »

La petite leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son cousin qui la regardait. Celui-ci continuait d'avancer tranquillement dans le long couloir qu'il avait emprunté.

« … Que faisais tu dehors si tard ?

_... Je... J'ai entendu des voix... alors je suis allée voir...

_Ne fais plus jamais ça. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Il ne lui parlait pas méchamment, mais le ton qu'il employait signifiait clairement qu'elle n'aurait jamais du le faire et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne recommence pas. Elle se risqua malgré tout à demander.

« Qui sont ces personnes ?

_... Ce sont... des conseillers en quelque sorte. »

Elle pencha un peu la tête. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais à en juger par l'expression sur son visage, il ne semblait pas particulièrement les apprécier.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, évite d'aller les voir, d'accord ?

_... Mais... pourquoi ? »

Elle sursauta quand le regard de son cousin se posa à nouveau sur elle. Posait-elle trop de questions ? Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux.

« Pardon... Je ne voulais pas vous embêter...

_ « Vous » ? »

Le prince la regardait d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi me vouvoies tu ?

_Eh bien... Tout le monde dit que vous alliez devenir empereur... alors... »

Oui, depuis le décès de son père, il semblait évident qu'il lui succéderait. Tout le monde le disait. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre rire et le regarda sans comprendre. Ce dernier entra dans une pièce et alla fouiller dans une armoire pour revenir avec une compresse qu'il passa sur les genoux écorchés de la petite.

« Tu veux me faire plaisir Kougyoku ? »

La petite qui grimaçait au contact de la compresse sur ses plaies acquiesça vivement.

« Oui !

_Alors dans ce cas, je voudrais que tu fasse plusieurs choses pour moi.

_Lesquelles ? »

Mettant un pansement sur son genou, il continua tout en désinfectant les autres écorchures avant de lever un doigt.

« Premièrement, promets moi que tu n'iras plus voir ces personnes. »

Mais... si c'était eux qui lui voulaient du mal ? Elle pinça les lèvres en repensant à la frayeur qu'elle avait eu et n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si son cousin n'était pas venu...

« D'accord.

_Bien. Ensuite, je veux que tu oublies l'idée d'escapades nocturnes de ce genre. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver à une enfant de ton âge et s'il y a un problème, personne ne pourra t'aider.

_... Pardon... Et d'accord... »

Le prince sourit doucement avant de lui passer un gant humide sur le visage pour la débarrasser de la terre qui colorait ses joues.

« Dernière chose. Je veux que tu ne perde pas de vue que, quels que soient les titres que nous pouvons avoir, nous restons les membres d'une seule et même famille. Alors plutôt que de me parler comme tu le ferais à un empereur, parles moi comme tu le ferais à un cousin.

_M-Mais...

_J'ai déjà bien assez de personnes à me parler ainsi. J'aimerais au moins que ma famille me parle normalement tu sais? »

Mais... elle avait le droit de faire ça ? Oui, c'était son cousin mais... Elle rougit. Elle se voyait mal lui parler de la sorte si tout le reste du palais à l'inverse, lui parlait comme il convenait de faire à un empereur. Elle finit malgré tout par murmurer.

« J-Je vais essayer...

_Merci... »

Le prince rit doucement. Dire qu'il avait le même problème avec Kouen. Ils étaient bien frères et sœurs... Il se redressa et rangea les compresses et autres produits qu'il avait sortit pour la soigner avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Maintenant, il est grand temps pour toi d'aller te coucher. »

La voyant balancer doucement ses jambes d'avant en arrière sans lever la tête, il haussa un sourcil. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il approcha doucement et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kougyoku ? »

La princesse garda les yeux rivés au sol. La vérité était qu'elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule après ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut être que les hommes en noir la soupçonnait encore. Et si oui, peut être viendraient ils une fois qu'elle serait seule... Elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et effrayée. Effrayée parce qu'elle avait peur qu'ils viennent réellement. Et honteuse parce qu'elle n'osait pas le dire au prince. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense avoir en face de lui une trouillarde qui ne faisait que pleurnicher. Pourtant n'était ce pas ce qu'elle était ? Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de rougir quand le prince glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? »

Elle rougit vivement avant de bafouiller quelques syllabes. Dormir avec lui ? Non elle ne pouvait pas ! Pas du tout ! Pourtant, quelque part au fond d'elle, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait espéré. Ne pas avoir à dormir seule...

« Je le fais souvent avec Hakuei ou Hakuryuu donc ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ? »

Et sans attendre davantage, il la prit dans ses bras avant de prendre la direction de ses appartements.

« Tu auras du mal à dormir après ce qu'il t'est arrivé non ? Tu ne risqueras rien si tu reste avec moi.

_Mais je... ne veux pas déranger...

_Et je te répondrais à chaque fois la même chose : nous sommes une famille. Je ne te considérerais jamais comme une gêne. Tu as le droit de demander de l'aide si tu te sens dépassée ou effrayée. »

Kougyoku le regarda avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son cousin. Si gentil... Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, elle sentit sa main lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Elle sentait déjà ses paupières s'alourdir. Comment faisait-il pour la rassurer comme ça ? Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras chauds.

« J'espère qu'un jour, je m'entendrais avec tout le monde...

_Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

La petite secoua mollement la tête.

« Je ne connais pas toutes mes sœurs... et on ne s'entend pas très bien. Et je ne connais pas beaucoup mes frères non plus. Ils sont gentils mais on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble...

_C'est vrai que nous sommes tous occupés, nous sommes rarement ensemble... »

La petite acquiesça doucement, sentant la fatigue gagner peu à peu du terrain. Le prince sourit doucement en la regardant.

« On essayera de passer du temps ensemble, tu pourras faire plus ample connaissance comme ça... »

Kougyoku leva les yeux vers lui.

« Promis ?

_Oui. Quand tu veux.

_Dans quatre jours. »

Le prince manqua de s'étouffer. Il ne pensait pas à un délai aussi court. Et pourquoi dans quatre jours précisément ?

« Ça... risque d'être un peu court tu sais ? Nous avons tous beaucoup de responsabilités alors... »

Il se maudit intérieurement devant la mine déçue que la petite afficha. Comment les enfants faisaient-ils pour faire culpabiliser ceux qui leur refusaient quelque chose ? Il veillait à ne pas trop céder à son petit frère, mais quand il faisait ce genre de bouille, c'était relativement difficile. Et il en allait de même pour sa petite cousine apparemment. Il poussa un soupir. Ça lui apprendrait à s'avancer comme ça.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ne fais pas cette tête... »

Il fut surpris de sentir la petite l'enlacer sitôt ces mots dits. Ça lui tenait donc à ce point à cœur? Il lui caressa doucement le dos avant de remarquer qu'elle s'était endormie. Souriant un peu, il continua son chemin.

* * *

 _« Bien joué Kougyoku! »_

La petite princesse souriait. Elle avait réussi à convaincre le prince de quitter le palais le jour fatidique, prétextant une sortie familiale. Le lendemain de cette promesse, elle était nerveuse. Après tout, peut être que Hakuyuu avait oublié sa promesse ou qu'il viendrait lui annoncer que c'était finalement impossible. Mais au lieu de ça, il était venu lui dire que c'était bon, ils passeraient la journée hors du palais. Kouen, Koumei et Kouha viendraient eux aussi, de même pour Hakuren, Hakuei et Hakuryuu. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à la petite. Elle avait sentit le poids qui lui nouait le ventre s'envoler d'un coup. Trépignant d'impatience chaque jour, elle avait décidé de raconter cette décision à son amie.

« On va passer toute la journée ensemble.

_ _Vous partez bientôt ?_

 ___ Dans une heure, le temps de préparer les affaires à emmener.

_ _Tant mieux. Amusez vous bien surtout ! »_

C'était bien son attention. Réussir à éloigner ses cousins était sa principale motivation mais si en plus, ils pouvaient passer un bon moment tous ensemble... Elle sourit avant de refermer son journal pour rejoindre ses proches qui se préparaient. Il ne leur fallu guère de temps pour se mettre en route, montant dans une calèche, accompagnés par une escorte chargée de garantir leur sécurité.

Kougyoku se sentait toute excitée, discutant activement avec sa cousine, regardant ensuite le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux et surtout, le palais qui s'éloignait peu à peu. En s'en éloignant, ses cousins ne périraient pas. Et en plus de ça, elle pourrait rester avec eux. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Rien, elle était ravie !

Quand enfin leur véhicule s'arrêta, elle descendit à son tour avant de lever les yeux vers la vaste surface qui scintillait sous les reflets du soleil, un vent frais et iodé soufflant dans ses cheveux. La mer ? Son cousin avait choisi de les emmener à la mer ? Elle sentit son cœur vibrer devant les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur une petite plage de sable blanc, la recouvrant d'écume. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à la mer ! Et à en juger par les mines de Kouha et Hakuryuu, il en allait de même pour eux aussi. Hakuren s'étirait lentement pour chasser les courbatures du voyage avant de leur sourire.

« Alors ? Que voulez vous faire maintenant ?

_Se baigner ! »

Kouha secoua la tête.

« Non, pêcher ! »

Koumei bailla un peu avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de son jeune frère.

« Nous avons le temps de faire les deux... »

Et très vite, ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec une canne, les aînés se réservant le droit d'accrocher les appâts sur les hameçons. Mais ils finirent également par encadrer les lancés lorsque Hakuryuu poussa un cri, l'hameçon de Kouha s'étant accroché dans ses vêtements alors que celui-ci visait la surface de l'eau.

« Mais tire !

_Je ne peux pas, je suis accroché ! »

Kougyoku regardait sa canne sans trop savoir quoi en faire. On lui avait accroché un appât... et maintenant ? Elle devait faire comme Kouha ? Elle tourna la tête en voyant Hakuren s'agenouiller près d'elle, attrapant une poignée d'appâts dans sa main.

« Regarde... On jette les appâts à la surface, ensuite, on lance sa ligne au milieu... Et quand le bout se met à remuer, on tire sur la ligne ! »

Ce faisant, il lui montra deux petits poissons accrochés sur les hameçons qui frétillaient sous les yeux captivés de la petite. Acquiesçant vivement, elle recommença sous les yeux vigilants de son aîné, tirant lorsqu'il le lui indiqua et sauta presque sur place en voyant sa prise s'agiter devant elle. Deux poissons ! Puis, elle grimaça un peu. Pour les décrocher, il fallait les prendre dans ses mains et... ça ne l'emballait pas vraiment ça... c'était tout visqueux...

« H-Hakuryuu... tu m'aide ?

_D'accord ! »

Elle regarda son cousin s'en emparer sans mal avant de les mettre dans le seau à coté de lui. Kouha se tourna vers eux avec un sourire fier.

« Regardez, j'en ai eu trois d'un coup moi ! »

Les deux petits sursautèrent avant de s'armer à nouveau de leurs cannes, déterminés. Kougyoku fit la moue en lançant sa ligne.

« Je ne me laisserais pas faire !

_Moi non plus ! »

Et les poissons s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres, chacun essayant d'en pêcher plus que l'autre sans plus aucune retenue. Ils n'étaient plus des princes et princesses qui agissaient selon leurs rangs, juste des enfants qui s'amusaient et tentaient de se surpasser, riant à chaque nouvelle prise. Puis Hakuren leur apprit à accrocher des hameçons et si la plupart s'en sortait bien, celui que Kouha avait monté était un peu à l'opposé. Tous ses hameçons étaient rassemblés en un tas au bout de la ligne au lieu d'être répartis sur sa longueur, faisant rire son professeur.

« Aucun poisson ne voudra s'en approcher Kouha.

_Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça marche... »

Koumei s'était penché pour inspecter le travail de son jeune frère. Non vraiment... aucun poisson n'en voudrait. Puis il regarda son cousin qui riait encore devant cette création originale.

« Arrête de rire, c'est encore un enfant ne l'oublie pas...

_Je sais bien mais... c'est tellement horrible !

_Fais attention ou tu vas le froisser... »

Kouha se renfrogna. Son hameçon, horrible ? Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui comme ça ! Se mettant à courir, il poussa de toutes ses forces Hakuren, le faisant basculer en arrière, entraînant Koumei et Kouen avec lui dans sa chute qui s'acheva dans l'eau. Il attendit que sa tête émerge de l'eau avant de lui tirer la langue. Hakuren marmonna en le regardant.

« Tu vas voir petite peste, prépares toi à faire un plongeon aussi... »

Et ce disant, il l'aspergea brusquement avec son bras, le regardant dégouliner des pieds à la tête. Il cru à sa mine qu'il allait pleurer... mais il le vit courir dans l'eau pour lui rendre la pareille en riant et fut rassuré, jouant avec lui. Puis ils furent rejoint par le reste de la fratrie qui avait visiblement mit la pêche de coté pour se consacrer à une bataille d'eau. Hakuei se retrouvait perchée sur les épaules de Hakuyuu, Hakuryuu sur celles de Hakuren tandis que Kouha rigolait sur celles de Koumei. Kougyoku se tenait à celles de Kouen tout en rigolant. Comme c'était étrange. Au palais, elle n'osait pas aller leur parler, c'était à peine si elle réussissait à les regarder. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, elle avait joué avec Kouha, Hakuryuu et Hakuei sans le moindre mal, riant avec eux, se mettant en compétition avec eux... Et maintenant, ils se battaient, perchés sur les épaules de leurs aînés qui n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Comme elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Si seulement cette journée pouvait ne jamais s'arrêter...

* * *

Kougyoku ouvrit doucement les yeux, se les frottant tout en se redressant lentement. Elle s'était endormie ? Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment... Mais il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup agités. La pêche avait été vraiment fructueuse, suivit ensuite par cette baignade tirant sur une bataille aquatique plus qu'autre chose... Puis ils avaient fait griller leurs prises du jour afin de récupérer un peu de forces tout en séchant leurs vêtements. C'est là qu'elle avait du s'endormir... Puis elle regarda Koumei qui lisait tranquillement un parchemin au coin du feu. Il était tout seul ? Baillant de nouveau, elle hésita un peu avant de se lancer. C'était son frère aussi après tout...

« K-Koumei ?

_Oui ? »

Celui-ci leva les yeux de ses écrits pour la regarder, attendant visiblement qu'elle poursuive.

« … Où sont Hakuyuu, Hakuren et Kouen ?

_Ils sont partis depuis bientôt une heure. »

La petite se figea, sentant son sang se glacer en une seconde, toute trace de fatigue disparaissant immédiatement alors qu'elle assimilait ses paroles.

« C-Comment ça ?

_Un messager a été envoyé pour les trouver. Apparemment, il était important qu'ils rentrent au palais, Kouen les a accompagné sur un bout de chemin mais il ne va pas tarder à revenir je pense... »

Mais la petite n'écoutait déjà plus. Non... Non ! Elle avait réussi à les éloigner du palais, alors pourquoi y retournaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas envisagé ne serait ce qu'un instant que ça pourrait arriver ? Pourquoi s'était-elle endormie !? Elle se mordit la lèvre, la panique la gagnant au fil des secondes. Que devait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle sentit ses mains trembler à mesure qu'elle réalisait l'ampleur de la situation. Sans perdre de temps, elle se mit à courir, l'esprit complètement vidé par la panique qui l'envahissait. Une heure. Ils avaient une heure d'avance sur elle. Et ils étaient à cheval eux, alors qu'elle se contentait de courir à pieds ! Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment. Elle ne savait pas monter à cheval. Et comment expliquer à Koumei que ses cousins allaient mourir et qu'il fallait rentrer de toute urgence ? La princesse sentit rapidement ses poumons la brûler, sa gorge devenant sèche à mesure qu'elle continuait. Elle avait déjà mal aux jambes. Elle n'y arriverait jamais ! Elle ne voyait pas le palais se profiler au loin. Était-elle seulement dans la bonne direction ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, se mêlant à l'angoisse sourde qui lui tordait l'estomac. Elle allait échouer ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ça tournait comme ça ? Alors que son amie du futur avait pris la peine de lui envoyer le journal pour la prévenir de ce qui allait arriver ! Elle aurait fait ça pour rien ? Elle allait perdre ses cousins alors qu'elle avait réussi à se rapprocher d'eux, à les connaître, à les aimer ? Elle sentit ses jambes s'affaisser sous son poids. Elle n'y arrivait plus, elle ne pouvait pas courir plus loin. Elle avait échoué... Serrant les dents, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle était si inutile ! Alors qu'elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle échouait ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû se lier à eux, si ce n'était que pour les voir mourir et disparaître de sa vie ! Si faible, si pitoyable...

« Kougyoku ! »

La petite tourna la tête lentement pour voir Kouen descendre de son cheval, la rejoignant rapidement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Koumei m'a dit que tu t'étais sauvée !

_Il faut rentrer maintenant ! »

Kouen haussa un sourcil alors que la petite princesse s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

« … Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kougyoku ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Mais la petite se contenta de secouer vivement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer, il ne la croirait pas. Mais il ne ferait rien si elle ne lui disait rien. Pourtant, il était bien la seule chance qui lui restait.

« Kougyoku, commences par te calmer...

_Non ! Il faut rentrer maintenant et vite !

_On ne peut pas rentrer et laisser les autres derrière. »

La petite n'en pouvait plus et éclata en sanglots sous le regard stupéfait de son frère.

« Mais Hakuyuu et Hakuren vont mourir !

_Que... de quoi parles tu ?

_Ils vont mourir si on ne les rattrape pas !

_Mais comment peux tu en être aussi sûre ? »

Kougyoku ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne tenait plus en place, voulait partir en courant dans l'espoir que ça lui permettrait de les rejoindre. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à son frère de ne pas la croire mais il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance ! Elle sanglota de plus belle en ne pouvant pas lui en donner la raison.

« Je... Je ne peux pas le dire ! »

Kouen pinça les lèvres en la regardant. Que lui arrivait-il tout d'un coup ? Elle qui était ravie de cette sortie du jour, la voilà qui était en pleurs et visiblement en proie à une panique totale. Et cette histoire concernant ses cousins... Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Ça n'avait pas le moindre sens... Mais... se mettrait-elle dans un état pareil sans raisons ? Il ne savait quoi penser... S'avançant, il attrapa la petite et la hissa sur la selle de son cheval avant de monter derrière elle et attrapa les rennes. Peut-être que ce n'était rien mais...

« Accroches toi bien... »

D'un coup de talon, il lança sa monture au galop tandis que la princesse s'accrochait fermement à lui. Il... la croyait ? Vraiment ? Puis elle chassa rapidement cette question de son esprit, bien vite remplacée par la peur à l'idée qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. Pitié, qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé ! Elle répétait en boucle cette prière dans son esprit à mesure que leur monture approchait du palais. Et elle sentit son cœur se figer. Un large nuage de fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait provoquer pareille chose. Un incendie. Non... Non non non !

« Kougyoku...

_O-Oui ?

_Nous ne sommes plus très loin, rentre et attends moi aux écuries... Et je compte sur toi pour tout m'expliquer ensuite...

_M-Mais... où vas tu ?

_Je pars devant. »

Le regardant descendre de selle, elle le vit s'emparer de son épée, récitant quelque chose alors qu'une étoile se mit à briller sur sa garde. Fermant les yeux devant le vent qui s'élevait, elle vit son frère dont l'apparence avait drastiquement changé. Ses cheveux bien plus longs ressemblaient à des serpents, des tatouages apparaissant sur sa peau... Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'observer davantage que celui-ci s'envola à une vitesse phénoménale en direction du palais. Comment avait-il fait ça ?

* * *

Kouen volait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, franchissant la distance qui le séparait du palais en un éclair. Et la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait. C'était toute une aile du palais qui était ravagée par les flammes. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Pestant, il se posa rapidement, ôtant son équipement avant de se ruer en avant, attrapant par le bras la première personne qu'il croisa.

« Où sont les princes ?

_Ils... Ils sont dans le brasier monseigneur ! »

Le prince se figea aussitôt avant de regarder les hautes flammes danser devant eux. Dedans ? Bon sang ! Sans perdre de temps, il se rua en avant, ignorant les voix qui tentaient de le retenir, défonçant une porte dont la résistance était déjà bien entamée par le brasier. Ignorant la douleur irradiant de son épaule, il se mit à avancer à pas vifs.

« Hakuyuu ! Hakuren ! Répondez moi ! »

Puis les paroles de sa jeune sœur lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire. Ils allaient mourir... Se mordant la lèvre, il reprit sa progression, évitant les débris en feu qui tombaient devant lui. Non, il ne laisserait jamais pareille chose arriver ! Grognant, il rugit de toutes ses forces pour couvrir le vacarme du bois qui craquait sous les flammes, espérant que ses cousins l'entendait. Bon sang ! Mais où étaient-ils ?

« Kou... en ? »

Il se figea immédiatement en entendant cette voix et pivota sur sa gauche, courant presque pour voir Hakuyuu qui était agenouillé, de nombreuses plaies et brûlures couvrant sa peau. A ses côtés, Hakuren était étendu au sol, guère dans un meilleur état que lui. La voix de son cousin lui parvenait à peine.

« Que... fais tu là ?

_Plus tard, il faut partir d'ici ! »

Attrapant Hakuren, il lui fit passer le bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'il prenne appui sur lui, surveillant du coin de l'œil que son autre cousin pouvait le suivre sans peine. Avançant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Kouen remarqua les nombreux corps qui jonchaient le sol, des poupées brisées crissant sous leurs pieds. Mais que s'était-il passé ?

« Qu'est ce que...

_Je t'expliquerais plus tard Kouen... »

Hakuyuu avançait tant bien que mal, tentant d'ignorer ses blessures qui faisaient irradier une douleur sourde dans tout son corps. Puis son regard se posa sur des silhouettes masquées qui les attendaient non loin de la sortie qui leur garantissait le salut.

« Il en reste encore... combien sont-ils bon sang...

_Cessez de vous débattre, la mort n'en sera que plus douloureuse... »

Kouen regardait les hommes en noir. Il savait que ces personnes étaient suspectes, comment pouvait-on placer sa confiance en des gens qui masquaient leurs visages ? Mais ces personnes s'attaquaient à des princes, à ses cousins, à sa famille ! Il sentit une vive fureur le gagner aussi posa t-il son cousin avant de s'emparer de son épée, son regard empli de colère posé sur ses adversaires.

« Viens Astaroth ! »

Laissant son équipement recouvrir sa peau, il se mit en garde avant de se ruer sur ses adversaires, les faisant brûler dès l'instant ou son arme entrait en contact avec leurs corps. Corps qui se transformaient en poupées sitôt tués... Mais qu'étaient donc ces personnes !? Profitant d'une ouverture, il attrapa ses cousins avant de se jeter en avant pour se précipiter hors du brasier, tombant lourdement et roulant sur le sol avant de se redresser lorsqu'un craquement sonore retentit. Il leva les yeux et vit la haute bâtisse s'écrouler, ses fondations ravagées par les flammes. Dire qu'à quelques secondes près, ils auraient pu se retrouver là dessous. Leurs ennemis eux étaient sous les décombres. Ainsi, ils ne leur poseraient plus de problèmes... Se débarrassant de son équipement, le prince poussa un soupir avant de rejoindre rapidement ses cousins étendus au sol. Ils étaient gravement blessés.

« Faîtes venir les médecins immédiatement ! »


	7. 7ème page : Changements

_Bonjour, bonjour (ou bonsoir selon le moment ou vous lisez). Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil, je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise : )_

 _Ce chapitre fait un peu office de transition avec la suite que je considère comme la "deuxième partie" de cette fic, donc il est plus court que les précédents mais j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout._  
 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : D_

* * *

Lorsque Kougyoku arriva, elle pu voir les nombreux occupants du palais se battre contre les flammes qui ravageaient les bâtiments. Mais où était son frère ? Avait-il réussi à revenir à temps pour sauver leurs cousins ? Elle croisa les mains devant elle et ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, priant pour que ça soit le cas. Après quelques minutes, elle s'empara lentement les rennes et donna un léger coup de talon pour faire avancer sa monture vers l'écurie. La cavalcade lui avait laissé de nombreuses courbatures aux jambes et aux fesses. Elle jamais réellement appris à monter et tenir en selle, sans parler de la vive angoisse qui avait tendu ses muscles... Elle guida son cheval jusqu'à un box vide et regarda autour d'elle. Son frère lui avait dit de l'attendre là...

Elle descendit prudemment de la selle, se laissant tomber dans la paille qui jonchait le sol. Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'elle resta assise, incapable de se remettre sur pieds. Et maintenant ? Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et espérer de toutes ses forces. Son frère était partit devant depuis près de deux heures... Où pouvait-il bien être maintenant...

Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle, les enlaçant avec ses bras avant de presser son visage contre eux. Elle avait peur de le voir arriver et annoncer que c'était trop tard... mais elle sentait l'impatience lui tordre l'estomac devant l'ignorance dans laquelle elle était plongée. Elle se demanda ce qui était le pire, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ou au contraire ignorer ce qui était arrivé...

« Kougyoku. »

La princesse leva aussitôt la tête, reconnaissant immédiatement cette voix. Kouen venait vers elle d'un pas lent, des traces de brûlures teintant sa peau de tâches rouge par endroits mais il ne semblait pas grièvement blessé heureusement. Se précipitant sur lui, elle agrippa ses vêtements de toutes ses forces en lui lançant un regard suppliant, ne trouvant pas la force de poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres tout en la terrifiant au plus haut point.

Kouen la regarda un moment avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir à son air angoissé. Évidemment qu'elle était paniquée, elle venait tout juste d'arriver... Il posa doucement une main sur sa tête, veillant à parler d'une voix calme pour la rassurer.

« Tout va bien Kougyoku... ils sont blessés mais les magiciens sont déjà en train de traiter leurs blessures... un peu de repos et ils iront bientôt mieux. »

Restant à regarder son aîné, la petite mit un temps avant de réellement assimiler ses paroles. Puis elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids alors qu'elle réalisait ce que ça impliquait. Hakuyuu et Hakuren... étaient en vie ! Ils étaient vivants ! C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter et éclata en sanglots, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Elle avait tellement redouté l'échec mais son frère avait réussi, il les avait sauvé !

Kouen resta un instant immobile, surpris par sa réaction. Elle pleurait encore ? Décidément... il finit par s'agenouiller devant elle, regardant ses petites épaules secouées par les sanglots alors qu'elle essuyait ses larmes avec ses mains, larmes sitôt remplacées par d'autres encore plus nombreuses.

« Es tu donc du genre à pleurer même quand tu es heureuse ?

_J-Je... ne peux p-pas m'en emp-pêcher... »

Le prince laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait bien compris qu'elle avait eu peur, très peur. Il l'avait laissé seule derrière lui sans qu'elle ait la moindre certitude qu'il avait réussi... Pourtant c'était le cas. S'asseyant, il s'accouda à un sac et posa son menton sur sa main, laissant le temps à sa petite sœur de se calmer un peu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit ses sanglots s'espacer et ses larmes se tarir progressivement qu'il se redressa.

« Kougyoku...

_Oui ?

_... Comment as tu su ? »

La princesse regarda le sol sous ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, elle le savait très bien. C'était évident qu'il allait le lui demander après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix... Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle allait devoir trahir sa promesse faite à son amie, car il lui paraissait inconcevable de mentir à son frère qui l'avait cru et secouru alors qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir.

« … Je... Je le sais parce que quelqu'un m'a prévenu à l'avance de ce qu'il allait se passer...

_Qui ? »

La petite jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Il allait sûrement trouver ça étrange, peut être ne la croirait-il pas… Mais elle devait essayer.

« Il y a quelques mois, avant que je ne vous rencontre tous... J'ai trouvé par hasard un journal et je l'ai ramené dans ma chambre... Quand je me suis mise à écrire dedans, l'encre s'est effacée et quelqu'un m'a répondu. Cette personne s'est présentée comme étant moi, mais plus âgée. Elle a dit avoir dix-neuf ans... »

Elle vit son frère hausser les sourcils, visiblement étonné par son récit et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, après tout, elle même n'y aurait jamais cru si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Mais quand il lui fit signe de reprendre, elle acquiesça.

« Elle a dit qu'elle m'avait envoyé ce journal pour changer des événements survenus dans son monde, des erreurs qu'elle avait fait... Au début je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait, et elle me poussait juste à aller vers vous tous, pour que je fasse votre connaissance... »

Oui, c'était elle qui lui avait donné le courage d'aller vers eux. Sans elle, elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire.

« Puis, le jour de la mort de l'empereur, elle m'a annoncé que Hakuyuu et Hakuren allaient mourir tous les deux, et que Hakuryuu serait grièvement blessé... Elle m'a dit que je devais tout faire pour empêcher ça d'arriver... et j'étais d'accord. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive. »

Kouen la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Son esprit lui disait de refuser cette explication pour le moins fantaisiste et improbable mais... le fait était que la petite avait su ce qui allait arriver. Elle l'avait su et l'en avait avertit pour qu'il intervienne. Aussi farfelue que pouvait être son explication, c'était ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter le pire. Et pourquoi Kougyoku lui mentirait ?

« … Où est ton journal ?

_Dans ma chambre. »

Il se leva et lui prit la main pour la faire se lever, prenant la direction de ses appartements. Il voulait le voir de ses propres yeux, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Entrant à sa suite une fois arrivés, il regarda autour de lui, laissant sa jeune sœur filer dans sa chambre puis revenir avec l'ouvrage entre ses mains. Elle le posa doucement au sol avant de s'agenouiller, une plume à la main, écrivant.

« Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse. Kouen a réussi à sauver Hakuyuu et Hakuren mais je lui ai dit pour le journal... Pardonne moi... »

Le prince regarda l'encre disparaître lentement, comme avalée par le papier. Un coup d'œil à sa sœur lui indiqua que cela n'avait rien d'anormal apparemment... Puis il quitta ses pensées en voyant des inscriptions apparaître à leur tour. C'était... vrai ?

 _« Je comprends Kougyoku ne t'en fais pas... Le plus important est que vous ayez réussi à les sauver._

_Nous avons réussi, grâce à toi !

_ _Je n'ai fait que te prévenir, c'est toi qui a su faire les bons choix. »_

La petite rougit. Depuis le premier jour, son amie ne cessait de l'encourager et de la valoriser et aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait.

 _« Kouen est ici avec toi ?_

_Oui, il voulait voir le journal... je n'aurais pas du ?

 __Tu as bien fait si, puisque vous avez changé le cours des événements. Et à vrai dire, je pense que c'est tout aussi bien que vous soyez au courant tous les deux, ça sera plus facile pour vous d'agir... »_

Le prince regarda sa jeune sœur et tendit la main.

« Je peux ? »

Kougyoku acquiesça, écrivant rapidement une phrase à son amie pour la prévenir avant de tendre la plume, le laissant écrire à son tour.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu envoies un journal dans le passé ? Et comment as tu pu y parvenir ?

 __Eh bien, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dans mon monde. La mort de nos cousins était je pense le point de départ de nos problème... Mais je pense que le plus simple est de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé là où je vis... »_

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie. Celui-ci avait ravagé toute l'aile est du palais mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de victimes, juste des blessés. Kougyoku s'interrogeait à ce sujet. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris du récit de Kouen, les hommes en noirs se trouvaient eux aussi dans le bâtiment... n'étaient-ils pas mort ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Kouen qui ouvrait la porte, la laissant entrer avant de la suivre, la fermant doucement.

« Ah, de la visite ? »

La petite princesse sourit en voyant Hakuren agiter doucement la main tandis que Hakuyuu levait les yeux d'un livre entre ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait depuis l'accident et elle était heureuse de voir qu'ils se portaient bien. Hormis quelques bandages, rien ne laissait paraître qu'ils aient pu être blessés. Elle s'en sentit terriblement soulagée. Ils étaient si mal en point lorsque son frère les avait tiré de l'incendie... Elle sourit quand elle sentit la main de Hakuren passer dans ses cheveux.

« Une chance que Kouen ait vu la fumée quand même. »

La petite acquiesça, jetant un coup d'œil vers son frère qui garda le silence. Après leur discussion avec la princesse du futur, l'un comme l'autre était tombé d'accord sur le fait que moins il y aurait de gens au courant pour le journal et mieux ça serait. La princesse le leur avait également suggéré, estimant que la prudence pourrait être une grande alliée aussi ils avaient fait en sorte de garder ce secret pour eux. Kougyoku finit par regarder ses deux cousins.

« … Qui étaient ces hommes en noir ? Pourquoi vous ont ils attaqués ? »

Hakuyuu la regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Kouen.

« … Tu n'aurais pas du lui en parler...

_Je pense au contraire qu'il vaut mieux la mettre au courant, comme les autres. Au moins ils sauraient à quoi s'attendre. »

Gardant un temps le silence, l'aîné des princes finit par soupirer et acquiescer, se redressant un peu dans son lit.

« Ce sont des magiciens qui appartiennent tous à une même organisation.

_Mais pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

_Eh bien, ils semblent chercher à s'immiscer dans le système politique et économique du pays. Leurs motivations à ce sujet restent assez vagues, nous n'avons pas pu apprendre grand chose sur eux...

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous ont-ils attaqué ? »

Le prince hésita un moment à poursuivre, intriguant un peu la princesse. Jetant un œil à Hakuren, elle vit qu'il regardait ses mains serrés sur les draps. Pourquoi faisaient-ils des mines pareilles ?

« A vrai dire, cela fait un moment maintenant que Hakuren et moi-même cherchons des informations sur eux. Et nous avons appris que... une personne vivant au palais y avait une place. Place importante d'après nos recherches...

_Qui ?

_... Notre mère. »

Kougyoku cligna des yeux. Leur mère... Gyokuen Ren ? L'impératrice ? Elle sentit soudain son esprit s'emballer. Comment ça leur mère ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas ! Parce que si c'était le cas... ça voulait dire qu'elle savait qu'ils allaient se faire assassiner et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour les protéger ou même les prévenir ? Impossible, aucune mère ne ferait ça ! Le si peu de fois où elle l'avait aperçu, elle gardait l'image d'une mère aimante et souriante envers Hakuryuu et Hakuei. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Je ne peux pas le croire, elle ne vous aurait pas laissé mourir ! »

Hakuyuu se contenta de sourire et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle était encore si petite, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Peut-être gardait-elle de sa mère le souvenir d'une personne pleine de gentillesse et de douceur... Il préféra ne pas insister sur le sujet.

« Le fait est que les membres de cette organisation se font de plus en plus présents au sein de l'empire et je crains que cela ne s'arrange pas si on ne fait rien...

_Sauf que dans quelques jours, tu vas devenir empereur Yuu et ça, ça va sans doute les bloquer un peu. »

Kougyoku se tourna vers Kouen qui acquiesça aux paroles de Hakuren. Le couronnement était donc maintenu malgré les événements. Peut-être était ce pour cette raison qu'ils les avaient attaqué, mais heureusement, les choses n'avaient pas tournées comme ils le voulaient. C'était un gros changement par rapport au monde de son amie...

* * *

Kougyoku regardait autour d'elle discrètement. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était rendue dans la grande salle, c'était pour les obsèques de l'empereur Hakutoku. Mais cette fois-ci, le noir avait été remplacé par du bleu et blanc, un dragon se dressant fièrement sur des étendards accrochés au mur, symbole de la famille impériale. Tous étaient rassemblés ici pour le sacrement de Hakuyuu en tant que nouvel empereur. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant eux, leur tournant le dos, regardant l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un prêtre, un large rouleau entre ses mains qu'il récitait haut et fort pour que tous entendent. Un peu plus bas se tenaient ses deux frères et sa sœur. Juste après, elle se trouvaient avec ses frères tandis que le reste de la foule les entourait dans un silence de plomb. Lorsque vinrent les dernières paroles du prêtre, Hakuyuu se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée qui, aussitôt mit le genou à terre, croisant les mains devant les visages baissés alors que résonnait.

« Longue vie à l'empereur Hakuyuu Ren ! »

Le jeune homme regarda les membres de sa famille qui avaient eu aussi adopté le salut royal avant de fermer les yeux. Les voir ainsi agenouillés devant lui lui fit réellement prendre conscience de la situation. Désormais, il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de s'occuper autant d'eux... Il quitta ses pensées en voyant sa mère approcher pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« Je suis sûre que tu seras un aussi bon empereur que l'était ton père. Puisses tu suivre ses pas. »

Gardant le silence, le jeune empereur finit néanmoins par acquiescer avec un léger sourire avant de pivoter sur ses talons, avançant d'un pas ferme vers le trône surélevé sur l'estrade, s'efforçant d'ignorer la présence de tous ces prêtres noirs bien trop présents à son goût.

Kougyoku elle regardait son cousin s'asseoir sur le trône, sa cape sombre virevoltant derrière lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle repensait au récit de son amie du journal quant aux événements survenus dans son monde à elle. Et elle gardait à l'esprit les avertissements qu'elle leur avait donné à son frère et à elle. Le moindre changement dans le cours du temps pouvait en occasionner d'autres plus grands encore... mais il leur fallait rester vigilants. Car personne ne pouvait savoir si les changements qui surviendraient seraient bons... ou mauvais. Et... elle regarda discrètement l'impératrice qui applaudissait comme l'ensemble de l'assistance. Si vraiment cette femme faisait partie de l'organisation dont ses cousins lui avaient parlé quelques jours plus tôt... si vraiment elle avait quelque chose à voir dans cette attaque contre eux... Est ce qu'elle ne tenterait pas à nouveau de s'en prendre à eux ? Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Savoir que maintenant, elle pourrait en parler à Kouen la rassurait. Avoir un avis en plus face à une situation d'urgence la rassurait grandement. Mais... Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, déterminée. Elle gardait encore en mémoire ce sentiment d'inutilité qu'elle avait éprouvé en croyant avoir échoué à sauver ses cousins. Elle se rappelait de la panique qui l'avait gagné, la peur qui l'avait rongé. Plus jamais. Elle ne se laisserait plus surprendre. Elle deviendrait forte pour ne plus jamais ressentir ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était sûre et certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Peu importait ce qui arriverait. Elle jurait qu'elle les protégerait sur sa vie. Elle ne laisserait jamais personne lui prendre sa famille. Personne !


	8. 8ème page : Labyrinthe

Kougyoku para le coup qui lui était destiné avec son épée, le bruits des armes s'entrechoquant résonnant dans ses oreilles. Faisant un pas en arrière, elle leva son arme pour l'abattre sur son adversaire mais celle-ci vit sa course bloquée par celle de son opposant qui, d'un mouvement sec la propulsa dans les airs, échappant à la main de la princesse. Elle regarda la lame rebondir sur le sol, essoufflée avant de passer une main sur son visage pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui coulait.

« C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, arrêtons là. »

Acquiesçant, la princesse alla ramasser son arme et vint s'asseoir non loin de Kouen, passant un chiffon sur la lame afin de la nettoyer pour ensuite la ranger soigneusement dans son fourreau. Le temps avait passé depuis l'incendie et, du haut de ses quatorze ans, la jeune princesse avait troqué depuis bien longtemps son épée en bois au profit de celle offert par son aîné le jour de son septième anniversaire. Chaque jour, elle s'entraînait avec Kouen qui continuait encore maintenant de tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de lui apprendre l'escrime. Et lorsque celui-ci n'était pas là, loin d'être seule, c'était Kouha qui venait à elle, Hakuryuu, Hakuei ou même Hakuren. La petite fille solitaire qu'elle avait pu être par le passé avait disparu. Elle était désormais entourée par sa précieuse famille...

« Vous faîtes réellement du beau travail tous les deux. »

Kougyoku leva les yeux et sourit en voyant Hakuei venir vers eux avec un sourire. Sa cousine aussi avait bien grandit et était devenue une très belle femme, femme avec qui elle s'entendait merveilleusement. Puis son regard se posa sur le plateau entre ses mains.

« … Hakuei ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_Oh ça ? Je me suis dit qu'après un tel entraînement, vous auriez besoin de manger quelque chose aussi je vous ai préparé ça. »

La princesse regarda sa cousine poser délicatement le plateau sur la souche d'un arbre, avalant sa salive en observant les petits gâteaux qui trônaient en son centre. Hakuei l'avait toujours impressionnée. Elle maniait très bien les armes et était très douée dans bien des domaines, elle était très belle et avait un charisme certain. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus... c'était ce talent qu'elle avait de rater à coup sur chacun des plats qu'elle pouvait préparer. Elle s'était faite avoir quelques années plus tôt en mordant avec entrain dans un gâteau que sa cousine avait préparé alors que Seishuun, un jeune garçon à son service lui avait fait signe de ne rien en faire. C'est en manquant de s'évanouir qu'elle avait comprit la raison de ses gestes. Comment, alors qu'elle mettait autant de cœur à l'ouvrage, pouvait-elle rater même les recettes les plus simples ? Surtout quand on savait que Hakuryuu lui était capable de faire des choses succulentes...

Elle quitta ses pensées en la voyant tendre l'assiette à son frère. Il n'allait quand même pas en manger si ? Il était autant au courant qu'elle des talents de cuisinière de Hakuei, lui aussi s'était déjà fait avoir ! Elle le vit pourtant tendre la main pour en prendre un et le regarder... avant de mordre dedans. Surprise, elle resta à le regarder mâcher lentement... peut-être un peu trop lentement d'ailleurs. Son visage ne montrait rien. Certes Kouen était loin d'être quelqu'un de très expressif, excepté quand il se fâchait mais Kougyoku avait appris à déchiffrer les quelques petits signes que son visage montrait parfois. Et ce regard perdu dans le vide... ça voulait clairement dire qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer le goût de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sans pour autant se montrer blessant envers leur cousine.

« Alors ? Comment est ce ? J'ai modifié un peu la recette de la dernière fois pour l'améliorer.

_... En effet... ça n'a plus rien à voir, je suis impressionné... »

Hakuei souriait, ayant visiblement prit ça comme un compliment tandis que Kougyoku regardait le plateau venir vers elle dangereusement. Elle aussi elle allait devoir manger ? Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et tendit la main.

« Princesse ! »

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Ka Koubun qui venait vers elle d'un pas pressé. Quelques jours après le sacre de Hakuyuu en tant qu'empereur, celui-ci avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour la petite princesse de recevoir une éducation digne de son rang. Il avait donc dépêché plusieurs enseignants pour que la jeune femme apprenne tout ce qu'une princesse devait savoir... et il avait aussi fait venir cet homme pour qu'il soit sous les ordres directs de la petite. Au début, elle avait été un peu déboussolée mais cet homme avait très vite prit les choses en mains, veillant à bien organiser son emploi du temps et elle s'était peu à peu habituée à sa présence.

« Qu'y a t-il ?

_Comment ça « qu'y a t-il » ? Princesse, votre professeur vous attends, vous avez oublié !? »

Kougyoku réalisa brusquement que... oui. Mais pour le coup, ça tombait bien. Vraiment très bien même. Elle se leva et sourit à sa cousine.

« Je suis désolée Hakuei mais je vais devoir y aller.

_Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je dois moi aussi rejoindre Hakuryuu pour notre entraînement. »

Elle sourit et se retint de rire en voyant que Kouen avait profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser discrètement du gâteau entamé alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à avaler la terrible bouchée. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été sauvée pour ce coup.

* * *

« Ka Koubun ?

_Oui princesse ? »

La journée s'était écoulée paisiblement, les enseignements s'étaient succédés tandis qu'une question lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Penses tu que je devrais tenter ma chance et essayer de conquérir un labyrinthe ? »

A dire vrai, cette question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis bien longtemps déjà. Elle avait commencé à y réfléchir lorsque, pour déjouer l'incendie destiné à tuer ses cousins, Kouen avait revêtit un équipement. A cette époque, elle ne connaissait encore rien des djinns et des labyrinthes aussi n'avait elle pas compris mais... Depuis elle avait grandit, s'était renseignée et... cette question était tout naturellement arrivée.

Le jeune homme acquiesça tout en continuant de marcher aux cotés de sa princesse.

« Je pense que cela pourrait être profitable non seulement pour vous, mais aussi pour tout l'empire. Cela renforcerait votre position de princesse ! »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Appuyer sa position ? C'était loin d'être ce qui la motivait le plus.

« Je sais que plusieurs membres de ma famille en possèdent et... j'aimerais pouvoir en faire de même...

_Dans ce cas, l'idéal serait d'en parler au Magi.

_Ah ? Pourquoi cela ? »

Son assistant se figea avant de la regarder.

« Mais enfin princesse ! Seul un Magi peut faire apparaître un labyrinthe ! Si vous voulez en explorer un, il faut avant tout que vous consultiez celui de l'empire ! »

Kougyoku le regarda tout en réfléchissant. Ça tombait sous le sens en effet... Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de finalement demander.

« Est-il au palais en ce moment même ?

_Oui, il est revenu depuis quelques jours.

_Dans ce cas, je vais aller le voir maintenant. »

Et elle pivota sur ses talons, ne tenant pas compte des tentatives de Ka Koubun pour l'en dissuader. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle avait laissé cette question en suspend aussi, si elle pouvait enfin se lancer, pourquoi repousser ça à plus tard ? Elle se mit donc à déambuler dans la cour du palais, regardant un peu autour d'elle pour le trouver... Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait un don impossible pour disparaître quand il le voulait, et ce, depuis des années... C'était même devenu de plus en plus dur de le débusquer. Elle fit le tour de tous les endroits où elle avait pu le trouver au fil des années mais ne le trouva nulle part. Après près d'une heure de recherche, elle poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je suppose que je ferais mieux de rentrer...

_Tu renonce déjà vieille sorcière ? »

Sursautant, Kougyoku regarda autour d'elle sans voir qui que ce soit. Puis elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur sa tête et regarda par terre. Un caillou ? Elle leva les yeux pour voir Judal perché en haut d'un arbre, souriant d'un air moqueur.

La princesse se renfrogna en le fixant d'un regard noir.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je suis plus jeune que toi !

_Mais t'es aussi aveugle qu'une vieille grand mère, tu ne m'as même pas vu.

_Tu veux dire que tu savais que je te cherchais et tu n'es pas venu !?

_Ouais, c'est ça. »

La princesse pesta contre lui, le faisant ricaner par la même occasion. Non de... Il était toujours aussi horrible ! Depuis leur première rencontre alors qu'elle commençait à s'entraîner, il n'avait pas changé, ou si... en pire ! A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il se moquait d'elle , lui faisait ses mauvaises blagues ou l'affublait de surnoms comme ce « vieille sorcière ». Il était toujours cette sale petite peste qu'elle avait connu.

Elle pencha néanmoins la tête en remarquant qu'il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc et bleu, des broderies dorées dessinant sur son vêtements l'emblème de l'empire. Ce genre de vêtements étaient généralement portés par des nobles pour des cérémonies officielles. Bien que n'appartenant à aucune famille noble, son statut de Magi suffisait malgré tout à le hisser à un rang conséquent. Il devait sortir d'une audience avec son cousin sans doute, car il restait rare de le voir porter ce genre de tenues. Elle en eu confirmation en le voyant tirer un peu sur son col dans une tentative pour s'aérer un peu, ayant visiblement chaud.

« Et donc, tu me veux quoi ? »

Sa voix la tira de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le voir sourire de plus belle.

« Ne rêve pas, je suis trop bien pour une vieille peau comme toi.

_Pardon !? »

La princesse se hérissa aussitôt.

« Descend de cet arbre, espèce de sal- Hyaaah ! »

Sans comprendre comment, Kougyoku se sentit soulevée du sol pour se retrouver dans les airs, plaquant ses mains sur sa robe pour l'empêcher de se soulever alors qu'elle se tenait maintenant presque la tête à l'envers. Puis elle comprit que c'était le Magi qui employait sa magie sur elle pour la faire voler. Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Judal ! Fais moi descendre imm- »

Sa phrase se termina dans un vague gémissement quand il plaqua une main sur sa bouche tout en regardant en contrebas. Regardant aussi, elle reconnu immédiatement les hommes en noir et aux visages voilés de blanc qui passaient, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Al-Thamen... Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vu... Pourtant, l'organisation n'avait jamais vraiment quitté l'empire malgré l'incident survenu des années plus tôt. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, bien qu'elle, Kouen et ses deux cousins savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient impliqués, il n'y avait pas eu la moindre preuve permettant de les incriminer. Kougyoku n'avait su les événements que par son journal, chose qu'elle devait garder secrète autant que possible. Kouen les avait connu par le biais de sa sœur, il avait vu de ses yeux les mages noirs attaquer ses cousins. Eux aussi en gardaient un très net souvenir mais, alors qu'on déblayait les débris du bâtiment brûlé, personne n'avaient pu trouver la moindre trace des corps de leurs assaillants. Ça en revenait à se baser uniquement sur leurs paroles, et ça ne les mènerait nulle part. Surtout si Gyokuen s'avérait être membre de l'organisation. Ils étaient libres de nier les faits, sans preuves, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Voilà pourquoi ils pouvaient encore circuler dans le palais, même si Hakuyuu limitait grandement leur champ d'action. Et c'était à eux, ses proches, de veiller à ce que l'empereur ne soit pas ennuyé par leurs agissements.

Elle regarda le Magi lorsque celui-ci retira sa main une fois les hommes en noir partis.

« Pourquoi te caches tu ?

_Ils sont toujours sur mon dos et ça m'agace... alors je les laisse se fatiguer et moi j'ai la paix. »

Kougyoku le regarda sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'il était lié à eux. C'était les membres de Al-Thamen qui l'avait amené ici et ils les accompagnait très souvent quand il était enfant. Pourtant, à l'inverse de ces hommes étranges qui la mettait mal à l'aise quand elle se trouvait en leur présence, il n'en était rien avec lui. Il l'agaçait souvent, la titillait en se moquant mais c'était tout. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs souvent vu avec ses frères ou cousins, peut être que eux aussi ne le voyaient pas comme un membre de Al-Thamen...

« Et donc, tu veux quoi ? »

Elle quitta ses pensées à cette question et s'agrippa fermement à la branche quand il arrêta enfin de la faire virevolter dans les airs.

« Je voudrais explorer un labyrinthe, tu accepterais de m'aider ? »

Judal haussa les sourcils en la regardant. Puis il se mit à rigoler, ignorant royalement le regard furieux que la princesse lui jeta. Si seulement elle n'était pas coincée sur une branche, à plusieurs mètres du sol, elle lui aurait volontiers fait passer un sale quart d'heure...

« Pourquoi rigoles tu !?

_Rien que d'imaginer une vieille chouette comme toi dans un labyrinthe, je ne peux qu'en rire !

_Je ne suis pas une vieille chouette, je n'ai que quatorze ans ! Et je me suis beaucoup entraînée, je sais me battre maintenant ! »

Le Magi continua de rire encore malgré les protestations de la jeune fille. Puis il se frotta les yeux pour se redresser un peu ensuite, le souffle encore irrégulier à cause de son fou rire.

« Je suis d'accord. Après, il va sûrement falloir que tu vois avec Hakuyuu et les autres. T'es une princesse, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. »

Abandonnant sa mine contrariée, la princesse sourit et acquiesça vivement. S'il était d'accord, c'était déjà un bon début !

* * *

Hakuyuu demeura un moment silencieux avant de replier soigneusement le parchemin qu'il posa sur son bureau. Puis il posa les yeux sur sa jeune cousine qui attendait, un peu nerveusement vu la façon dont elle jouait de ses doigts.

« … Pourquoi cette envie soudaine d'explorer un labyrinthe Kougyoku ?

_Ce... n'est pas si soudain que ça. J'y pense depuis longtemps. »

Le prince poussa un soupir avant de poser son menton sur ses mains croisées devant lui. Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle se lançait, elle était trop jeune pour lui...

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée...

_Mais pourquoi pas ? Vous ainsi que Hakuren, Kouen, Koumei et Hakuei avez des djinns. Si moi aussi j'en obtiens un, je pourrais vous être d'une plus grande aide.

_Mais nous étions tous plus âgés que toi lorsque nous avons exploré des labyrinthes... Je pense que tu devrais attendre encore un peu.

_Mais quelle importance que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je ne comprends pas...

_Kougyoku. »

Elle se raidit avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Hakuyuu la regardait un peu plus durement. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un labyrinthe, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était un véritable affrontement. Jusqu'ici, son maniement à l'épée se limitait aux entraînements avec eux, et il ne cherchait pas à dénigrer son niveau, loin de là. Mais il y avait une énorme différence entre s'entraîner aux armes avec ses proches et se battre pour sa vie sur un champ de bataille. Il en allait de même pour un labyrinthe. Elle n'avait pu expérimenter aucun des deux, ce qui expliquait son ignorance sur le sujet. Il ne l'en blâmait pas mais... il devait la réfréner.

« Je suis désolé mais je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt... »

La princesse ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis se ravisa. Elle ne savait quoi répondre pour le convaincre sans se montrer irrespectueuse pour autant. Certes il était son cousin mais... il n'en était pas moins l'empereur de Kou avant tout. Elle jeta un œil en direction de Hakuren qui se tenait sur la droite de son aîné dans l'espoir qu'il lui accorderait son aide. Celui-ci, comprenant sa demande muette, hésita un peu. Il finit néanmoins par tenter une approche.

« Kouen n'avait que seize ans quand il a conquit son premier labyrinthe...

_Et elle en a quatorze, elle est trop jeune. »

Son cadet rigola un peu. Hakuyuu s'était toujours montré strict sur bien des points, aussi bien avec lui qu'avec les autres. Il n'avait que leur bien-être en tête mais... il pouvait parfois se montrer si borné.

« On doit tous débuter un jour ou l'autre. C'est vrai qu'elle est jeune mais je préfère qu'elle découvre ce qu'est une bataille au sein d'un labyrinthe plutôt que dans une guerre.

_Les deux sont aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_Mais il nous serait plus facile de veiller sur elle dans un labyrinthe. Il suffit que l'un de nous l'accompagne afin de s'assurer que tout va bien. C'est ce que tu as fait pour moi et Hakuei, ce que Kouen à fait également pour Koumei. »

L'empereur pinça les lèvres. Il savait le raisonnement de son frère juste mais... Était ce vraiment indispensable qu'elle passe elle aussi par là ? Il posa son front contre ses mains et ferma les yeux un moment pour réfléchir. Puis il les rouvrit et les posa sur Judal.

« La prochaine fois, ne prends pas ce genre de décision tout seul et parles m'en d'abord. »

Le Magi se figea un peu avant de se renfrogner, marmonnant.

« Plus il y aura de manieurs de djinns et plus vous serez forts, je ne vois pas où est le problème...

_Judal...

_Aah d'accord, d'accord j'ai compris, je demanderais la prochaine fois, ça te va ? »

L'empereur acquiesça un moment avant de finalement se tourner vers sa cousine qui attendait, osant à peine bouger. Puis il renversa la tête en arrière en poussant un long soupir. Il espérait juste qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision.

« ...C'est d'accord. Tu peux en explorer un... »

La princesse fit un bond, sentant son cœur cogner contre sa poitrine à ses propos.

« Vraiment ?

_Je préfère te dire oui et qu'un de nous t'accompagne plutôt que de te le refuser et que tu y ailles derrière mon dos... »

Kougyoku trépigna sur place. Elle allait pouvoir en conquérir un, elle pourrait avoir un djinn! Rien que d'y penser, elle se sentit heureuse. Si elle réussissait, elle pourrait se battre aux cotés de Hakuei, elle pourrait faire bien plus que maintenant ! Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de sourire à son cousin.

« Merci ! Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux ! »

Hakuyuu la regarda et finit par sourire un peu en retour.

« … Je préférerais que tu me promettes de surtout faire attention à toi. »

Acquiesçant, la princesse tourna les talons et fila à toute vitesse dans ses appartements, n'accordant aucune attention aux regards surpris qui se posaient sur elle. Avant ça la gênait, mais plus maintenant. Ou disons plutôt qu'elle avait appris à les ignorer. Kouha le lui avait dit en la voyant constamment baisser les yeux devant les autres. Les médisances étaient monnaie courante au palais, il fallait apprendre à ne plus en tenir compte.

Poussant la porte, elle la referma rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un tiroir puis s'empara de son journal et d'une plume avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Ça y est ! Je vais pouvoir explorer un labyrinthe, Hakuyuu a dit qu'il était d'accord !

_ _Tu m'as l'air vraiment impatiente._

_Oui, tu m'as dit avoir réussi à conquérir un labyrinthe, je voudrais en faire de même, et je me suis beaucoup entraînée dans ce but! »

Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle trouverait là-bas. Aurait-elle le même djinn que son amie du futur ou bien serait-il différent ? Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort avec l'excitation.

« _Kougyoku, n'oublies pas de rester sur tes gardes._

_Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vraiment travaillé avec Kouen, je saurais me défendre.

_ _Mais jusque là, ce n'était que des affrontements amicaux, ce ne sera pas le cas dans un labyrinthe. »_

La princesse cligna des yeux en lisant les lignes de son amie. Pourquoi semblait-elle si réticente soudainement ? Elle pensait qu'elle serait comme elle, partagerait sa joie de faire un nouveau pas en avant... Elle se sentit un peu peinée par son manque d'enthousiasme.

« Tu pense que je n'y arriverais pas ?

_ _Tu en es capable si. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'une fois dans le labyrinthe, ça ne se passera pas de la même manière qu'au palais. Là-bas, si tu viens à te battre, le combat ne s'arrêtera pas dès que tu seras désarmée. Il s'arrêtera à la mort de l'un ou l'autre... »_

Kougyoku se figea. C'était vrai, jusque là, elle s'était entraînée sans retenue pour s'améliorer... mais c'était toujours avec des membres de sa famille. Les propos de son amie lui rappelèrent les fois ou Kouen ou Hakuren étaient revenus de leurs campagnes. Des blessures zébraient leurs peaux de marques rouge et du sang maculaient leur vêtements. Ça l'avait vraiment effrayée de les voir dans cet état. Ils s'étaient battus pour la victoire... mais aussi pour rester en vie. Elle sentit son excitation disparaître alors que son estomac se nouait. Était-ce pour ça que Hakuyuu hésitait à l'y envoyer ? Elle regarda ses mains qui commençaient à trembler un peu. Est ce que, si elle allait dans ce labyrinthe, elle devrait tuer quelqu'un pour obtenir son djinn ? Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, pourtant c'était une conclusion logique. Elle avait demandé à apprendre l'escrime pour se battre et protéger ses proches... mais elle n'avait jamais réfléchit au fait que, pour le faire, elle devrait probablement tuer un jour. Elle pinça les lèvres. Serait-elle capable de le faire ?

 _« Kougyoku ?_

_Oui, je suis là.

_ _Je suis désolée si je t'ai effrayé... Mais un labyrinthe est dangereux. S'y rendre sans prendre conscience du danger qui s'y trouve peut te coûter la vie. Beaucoup de personnes sont mortes en explorant certains d'entre eux parce qu'ils avaient prit cela à la légère. Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive._

_Ce n'est pas grave... je pense qu'au contraire tu as bien fait. »

Certes ça l'angoissait mais... elle préférait se préparer à l'idée à l'avance plutôt que de se retrouver prise par surprise. Elle s'était juré qu'elle ferait tout pour protéger les siens, ça incluait donc ça aussi. Il fallait qu'elle s'accroche, elle ne pouvait pas se désister comme ça.

* * *

Le ciel clair s'étendait à perte de vue tandis que le soleil, se levant, déversait ses rayons lumineux et doux dans le dos des cavaliers qui avançaient à un rythme régulier, éclairant leur chemin. Les sabots de leurs montures résonnaient contre le sol alors qu'un vent encore frais s'engouffrait dans leurs tenues. Kougyoku regardait droit devant elle, songeuse. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait obtenu l'accord de l'empereur pour explorer un labyrinthe aussi avait elle eu le temps de se préparer. Elle jeta un œil sur sa gauche pour apercevoir Kouen qui dirigeait la marche. Son aîné s'était naturellement porté volontaire pour l'accompagner. Elle sourit en y repensant, sentant son inquiétude se dissiper un peu. Il avait de l'expérience, aussi bien pour les labyrinthes que pour les combats, il savait ce qu'il faisait, tout irait bien... Elle inspira profondément pour tenter de se rassurer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal non ?

« Tu es crispée, on croirait que tu vas vomir, tu as le mal des transports grand mère ? »

La princesse tiqua avant de lancer un regard noir à Judal qui flottait à coté d'elle avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je sais très bien monter à cheval, je ne suis pas malade...

_Pourtant on dirait, tu fais la même tête que la fois ou tu as vu une grenouille pour la première fois. Tu fais la même grimace.

_Tu me l'avais mis dans mes vêtements !Quelle autre tête aurais je du faire !? »

Le Magi ricana en revoyant la scène, encore bien nette dans son esprit. C'était vrai qu'il s'était fait plaisir ce jour là.

« Tu courais partout en pleurant, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé.

_Je me souviens aussi que tu te roulais par terre au lieu de m'aider...

_Je ne pouvais plus respirer aussi. Et la fois ou tu n'osais plus sortir de ta chambre pour traverser le couloir ! Ça aussi c'était génial !

_Tu m'avais fait croire qu'il était hanté ! Dès que je sortais, tu utilisais ta magie de lévitation pour faire bouger des objets comme l'auraient fait des fantômes! »

Judal pivota lentement sur lui même, souriant de plus belle. Oui, il n'aurait jamais cru à cette époque que ça marcherait aussi bien. Il avait fallu que Kouen et Hakuyuu l'attrape pour qu'elle sorte enfin de sa chambre... La princesse rougit en y repensant d'ailleurs, un peu honteuse.

« Tu m'as toujours fait des mauvaises blagues en fin de compte...

_Tes réactions étaient si amusantes, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre... »

La princesse fit la moue. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'il lui fasse ce genre de choses. Mais visiblement, il s'en fichait. Soupirant un peu, elle se redressa sur sa selle tandis que Judal la regardait avec un sourire. Elle finit par demander avec un peu de méfiance.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu n'as plus l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil, c'est déjà ça. »

Elle le regarda aller voler plus loin, surprise. Est ce qu'il... était venu lui parler pour essayer de la détendre ? Il se serait inquiété pour elle ? Puis elle secoua vivement la tête. C'était de Judal dont elle parlait. Ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il faisait ! Non, il lui faisait toujours des mauvaises blagues ! Pourtant, c'était bien lui qui avait accepté en premier lieu de lui faire explorer un labyrinthe... Elle ferma les yeux et chassa cette pensée de son esprit avant de tirer sur les rennes quand Kouen donna l'ordre de s'arrêter. Le voyant se tourner vers elle et lui faire signe, elle approcha et regarda dans la direction qu'il pointait.

« Nous sommes arrivés... »

Un peu plus loin, incrusté dans une haute falaise, un édifice de pierre blanche se dressait devant eux, un long escalier zigzaguant le long de la pierre constituant le chemin pour y accéder. Elle crispa un peu ses mains alors qu'elle sentait sa gorge se serrer. Ça y est, l'entrée du labyrinthe n'attendait plus qu'eux.


	9. 9ème page : Exploration

Grimpant les marches les unes après les autres à un rythme régulier, Kougyoku serrait avec force la lanière du petit sac qu'elle portait, le cœur battant de plus en plus fort contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait apercevoir très nettement le bâtiment qui grandissait à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Bientôt, ils entreraient pour se lancer dans ce labyrinthe.

Fermant les yeux, elle souffla pour se calmer et posa son pied sur la dernière marche avant de regarder prudemment autour d'elle. De larges colonnes les encadraient, délimitant les frontières de l'édifice et soutenaient le haut plafond. Des dalles grisâtres couvraient le sol sous leurs pieds. Balayant les lieux des yeux, la princesse ne remarqua pas le moindre objet ou meuble. La seule chose qui capta son attention fut le petit escalier tout au fond du bâtiment. Celui-ci ne comportait que trois marches et menait à un arc de pierre blanche. Rien de tout ça ne l'aurait intrigué s'il n'y avait pas eu cet étrange voile qui scintillait, semblable à un fin rideau aux reflets dorés bloquant l'accès aux visiteurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu pareille chose. Quelle sensation cela pouvait bien procurer au toucher ? Elle l'imaginait aussi doux que de la soie.

« C'est l'entrée du labyrinthe. »

Elle tourna la tête vers son aîné qui observait lui aussi la matière brillante devant eux.

« Dès l'instant ou on la touchera, on se retrouvera transportés dans le labyrinthe. Mais nous ne pourrons pas en ressortir. »

La princesse se raidit à cette nouvelle. Comment ça ? Elle serra la lanière de cuir de ses deux mains, tentant de malgré tout contenir son appréhension. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser transparaître sur son visage aussi s'efforça t-elle de parler en repoussant tout tremblement de sa voix.

« Comment allons nous faire si nous ne pouvons pas sortir par ici ?

_Le seul moyen de revenir chez nous est de conquérir le labyrinthe en atteignant le djinn.

_Et... si nous n'y parvenons pas ? »

Judal virevoltait au dessus d'eux et sourit, descendant doucement pour se placer derrière elle et souffla dans son oreille tout en faisant glisser son doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Eh bien on meurt~ »

Kougyoku se raidit, réprimant de justesse un cri. Elle sentit sa résolution vaciller de plus en plus. S'ils entraient, ils n'auraient pas d'autres moyens pour rentrer chez eux que de réussir ? Mais elle ne savait même pas ce qui les attendait dans cet endroit. Car elle avait bien entendu les récits de certains soldats ayant accompagnés ses frères ou cousins. Ils avaient vu des créatures aussi fabuleuses que dangereuses. Son amie du journal lui avait dit que bon nombre de personnes avaient perdu la vie en explorant certains labyrinthes. Comment pouvait-elle être sûre que ça irait dans celui-là ? Elle se mordit la lèvre. Comment ses frères avaient-ils fait pour s'y rendre ? Comment avaient-il trouvé le courage de passer l'entrée ? Hakuei avait-elle eu peur en affrontant le sien ? Non, elle était trop brave, elle la connaissait. Était-elle donc si lâche que ça pour être gagnée par la peur avant même d'avoir franchi l'entrée ou rencontré une quelconque créature ?

« Kougyoku. »

Elle leva lentement les yeux vers Kouen qui la regardait. Celui-ci n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre le fil de ses pensées. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement habile pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait. Que ce soit la peine sur son visage lorsque, petite, elle se retrouvait constamment isolée ou la peur qu'elle ressentait maintenant vis à vis de l'inconnu. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir avant de la regarder à nouveau.

« Tu t'entraînes au maniement des armes depuis des années, tu n'es pas sans défenses.

_Oui... mais ce n'était pas des combats réels... »

Le prince resta silencieux un moment avant de finalement sourire. Elle ne s'en doutait pas mais l'entendre dire ça le rassura.

« C'est vrai, et c'est une bonne chose que tu en es conscience.

_... Puis je vraiment y arriver ?

_Évidemment. Tu es aussi douée que chacun de nous. Et... »

Il porta la main à son épée, attachée à sa ceinture.

« Je suis ici pour t'aider.

_... Je... le sais mais... »

Elle ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.

« Je... ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur... »

Comme ça lui faisait mal de devoir l'admettre devant son frère. Alors qu'elle avait elle-même demandé à venir ici... Elle sursauta néanmoins en entendant Kouen rire et le regarda, un peu perdue. Celui-ci lui sourit à nouveau.

« Seuls les fous n'ont jamais peur Kougyoku. Il n'y a rien d'anormal...

_T-Tu avais peur aussi lorsque tu as exploré les tiens ? »

Elle entendit Judal ricaner derrière elle à sa question tandis que son frère la regardait sans rien dire.

« … Je ne dirais pas avoir été très confiant...

_Comment as tu fait alors ? »

Il sourit en avançant vers l'entrée qui luisait, ses reflets dorés se mouvant comme pour les inciter à l'approcher.

« Je me suis rappelé ce que j'avais à faire et pourquoi je le faisais. L'échec n'était pas une option à mes yeux, je devais y arriver, voilà tout. »

Écoutant son frère, la princesse regarda le sol. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Garder à l'esprit la raison qui la poussait à venir ici. La raison était simple : sa famille. Pour protéger sa famille, son pays, elle avait demandé à venir ici. Si elle échouait, elle ne les reverrais plus jamais, elle ne pourrait plus les aider à combattre Al-Thamen... Elle ne devait se concentrer que sur ça ! Elle ouvrit les paupières et posa les yeux sur Kouen et Judal qui attendaient.

« Je suis prête ! »

Kouen acquiesça et avança, sa jeune sœur sur ses talons. Puis tous deux tendirent la main vers la fine membrane qui marquait l'entrée du labyrinthe. Kougyoku eu juste le temps de sentir comme une fine membrane fraîche casser sous ses doigts qu'elle fut brusquement aspirée en avant par une force invisible. Poussant un cri, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle se sentait attirée dans une chute, une vive lumière lui fit ouvrir les paupières pour voir une énorme sphère rouge et brillante vers laquelle elle tombait irrémédiablement. Prise de panique, elle ferma les yeux à nouveau, pliant les bras devant elle dans une tentative pour se protéger. Mais au lieu d'un choc brutal, elle se sentit glisser et se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Elle et les autres soldats qui les accompagnaient se retrouvaient à dévaler de plus en plus vite une haute pente recouverte de glace, zigzaguant entre les rochers. Cherchant une prise afin de ralentir sa chute, ses mains ne rencontrèrent qu'une surface parfaitement lisse. La voix affolée d'un soldat lui fit tourner la tête dans la direction qu'il fixait. Elle sentit son cœur se glacer alors que, plus loin, la pente s'achevait brusquement, leur assurant une chute dans un gouffre garni de longs stalagmites de glace aux pointes acérées. S'ils tombaient dans ce nid d'aiguilles, ils mourraient sur le coup !

« Astaroth ! »

La princesse regarda Kouen qui brandit son épée devant lui, le cercle sur la garde brillant de mille feux tandis que la lame se recouvrait de flammes. Celles-ci fondirent sur le gouffre, réduisant à néant les stalagmites alors qu'ils basculaient dans le vide.

« Judal !

_Je sais, je sais. »

Leur chute se stoppa soudainement à quelques centimètres du sol. Tous étaient suspendus dans les airs grâce à la magie de lévitation du Magi avant de se poser doucement sur la terre ferme. Encore sous le choc de cette entrée fracassante, Kougyoku resta un moment immobile, les jambes tremblantes.

« Alors mémère ? C'était trop pour toi ? »

Elle regarda Judal qui souriait en la regardant, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Évidemment, lui pouvait voler ou utiliser la magie. Mais eux, ils ne pouvaient pas. Elle avait vraiment cru mourir !

« C-C'est toujours comme ça ? »

Judal haussa les épaules.

« Ça dépend. Certains sont plutôt faciles au début mais se corsent ensuite. Dis toi qu'au moins, ça t'a donné le ton, parce que tu risqueras ta vieille peau plus d'une fois ici. »

Ne relevant pas l'insulte dissimulée dans ses explication, Kougyoku se releva prudemment, s'assurant de la fiabilité de ses jambes.

« Tu pense que je n'y arriverais pas c'est ça ?

_Tu crois que je me casserais les pieds à venir ici pour rien ?

_... Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ? »

Judal la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis il finit par sourire un peu. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ce genre de sourire sur ses lèvres avant. Ce n'était pas celui qu'il lui adressait quand il se moquait d'elle où la faisait rager. Ce n'était pas non plus un simple sourire amical. C'était... différent.

« J'ai mes raisons... Et puis, je suis un Magi non ? »

Kougyoku ne creusa pas davantage le sujet. Laissant un peu de temps au groupe pour se remettre de leur arrivée, ils finirent par se remettre tous en route, suivant un long chemin qui serpentait entre de hauts massifs rocheux dont ils ne distinguaient pas le haut. Ils marchèrent encore et encore, pendant ce qui paru être des heures à la princesse sans qu'elle puisse en être sûre pour autant. Sans la lumière du soleil, il était dur d'estimer à quelle vitesse le temps s'écoulait. Et le fait d'être sur ses gardes, réagissant tous dès qu'un bruit inconnu parvenait à leurs oreilles n'aidait pas non plus. Pourtant, ils ne croisèrent rien, seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait contre les murs, se répétant dans un écho qui les suivait le long du chemin. Pendant un temps qui leur sembla interminable, ils continuèrent pour voir finalement le passage s'élargir peu à peu alors que les parois rocheuses elles, s'arrêtèrent brusquement, laissant apparaître un gouffre béant autour d'eux. Il faisait si sombre qu'il leur était impossible de deviner la profondeur de celui-ci. Chose qu'ils n'avaient de toute manière par particulièrement envie de découvrir...

Se détournant de cette vue qui lui donnait le vertige, Kougyoku reporta son attention sur le chemin et se mordit la lèvre. Devant eux se dressait un mur de roche, une immense statue couchée devant lui. Les pattes posées devant elle, l'étrange animal arborait une tête de lion qui, la gueule ouverte dévoilait une rangée de dents tranchantes. Une autre tête à ses cotés lui fit davantage penser à une chèvre avec de hautes cornes pointues sur son crâne, ce qui l'intrigua un peu. Comment pouvait-on associer deux créatures aussi différentes ? Celle-ci, la tête baissée en avant semblait les fixer avec insistance. Puis elle regarda la queue de l'animal, recouverte d'écailles et dont le bout s'achevait par une tête de serpent, dressée fièrement au dessus des autres têtes comme prête à fondre sur sa proie. Un frisson parcouru la princesse à cette idée. Puis elle regarda les trois ouvertures dessinées sur le mur. Trois chemins possibles... Y avait-il un piège derrière chacune d'elle ?

Elle se tourna vers Kouen qui observait lui aussi les trois passages tour à tour, visiblement perplexe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette situation, il y avait déjà eu le droit dans ses propres labyrinthes. Le problème n'était pas de savoir lequel choisir, c'était de savoir ce qui les attendait... Il poussa un soupir avant de tendre l'oreille. C'était infime mais il entendait quelque chose sans parvenir à savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« … Judal, tu as une idée du chemin à suivre ?

_Mmh... »

Le Magi volait tranquillement, observant les trois alternatives qu'ils avaient avant de se tourner vers eux.

« Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on sera bien accueillis... »

Il pouvait sentir quelque chose dans les trois. Il se posa doucement entre le prince et sa jeune sœur avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.

« On n'est pas dans le schéma habituel avec un seul bon chemin... A mon avis, les trois peuvent nous mener à destination, c'est ce qui nous attend sur la route qui doit différer. »

Kouen acquiesça avant de se raidir. Le bruit était toujours audible, il l'était même beaucoup plus qu'avant. Posant sa main sur la garde de son épée, il resta immobile, faisant un signe de la main à tous pour qu'ils gardent le silence. Tous pouvaient clairement entendre maintenant. Kougyoku regardait autour elle aussi. Ça lui rappelait le bruit que pouvaient faire les débris d'un mur qui s'effritait en tombant sur le sol. Elle regarda presque aussitôt le sol sous ses pieds pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas lui qui s'affaiblissait. Non... le bruit venait d'ailleurs, non loin d'eux... Puis elle sursauta en entendant le bruit s'accroître, des craquements résonnant dans l'air. Elle se tourna en comprenant d'un coup d'où venait ce bruit et posa un regard affolé sur la statue qui s'animait devant elle. Les lourdes pattes griffues se décrochèrent du sol, se pliant pour soulever l'énorme corps. Les têtes commencèrent à s'agiter, tournant de droite à gauche comme pour chasser l'engourdissement provoqué par une longue immobilisation. Battant des paupières, les trois s'ébrouèrent pour ensuite poser sur eux leurs yeux jaune vif. Le lion poussa alors un long rugissement tonitruant, faisant vibrer le sol sous leurs pieds, sa queue à tête de serpent fouettant dangereusement l'air, faisant reculer les soldats qui prirent leurs armes pour tenter de tenir le monstre en respect.

Portant la main à la garde de son arme, elle la dégaina et la tendit devant elle, sentant ses mains trembler malgré tout devant la créature qui les dépassait de plusieurs mètres de haut. Comment allaient-ils battre cette chose là ? Tentant une attaque, un groupe de soldats s'avança vers la créature, lances en avant pour la faire reculer vers le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés, visant à la faire tomber dans le gouffre. Si dans un premier temps, la stratégie semblait marcher, la tête de lion retroussa les babines pour grogner avant d'assener un puissant coup de pattes qui brisa les lances comme s'il s'agissait de brindilles, projetant en arrières les hommes, ses larges griffes entaillant profondément leurs corps, le sang s'échappant à flots pour se déverser sur le sol. L'animal se détourna d'eux pour s'avancer vers la troupe encore valide qui s'agitait devant elle et, ouvrant la gueule alors que ses yeux se teintaient de rouge, cracha une nuée de flammes sous le regard horrifié de Kougyoku qui, tétanisée, ferma les yeux. Elle sentit néanmoins quelqu'un se mettre devant elle et ouvrit les paupières pour voir son frère qui repoussait les flammes grâce à celles de son djinn, un bras tendu devant elle dans un geste de protection. A son tour, il répliqua en lui envoyant une volée de flammes. La tête de serpent s'inclina de sorte à se mettre devant le lion et, ouvrant à son tour la gueule, riposta en envoyant des éclairs qui se heurtèrent à la magie du djinn, les deux attaques s'annulant aussitôt sous le regard noir du prince.

« Elle utilise deux types de magie ? C'est impossible... »

Pourtant, les deux tête se mirent à attaquer, le lion crachant ses flammes sur le flanc droit tandis que le serpent se concentrait sur le coté gauche, envoyant une nuée d'éclairs. Kougyoku observa la troisième qui pour l'heure se contentait de regarder avant de poser ses yeux dans sa direction. Celle-ci ouvrit à son tour la gueule et elle plongea de coté juste à temps pour éviter de finir prise dans la glace. Elle ne maîtrisait pas deux mais trois types de magie ! Elle se raidit lorsque des flammes vinrent dans sa direction pour se heurter à une barrière et elle leva les yeux vers Judal qui l'avait rejoint.

« C'est pas le moment de tourner de l'œil Kougyoku ! Il faut prendre une décision ! »

Il avait raison. Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit était en train de massacrer les soldats qui les accompagnaient et Kouen était pour l'heure le seul qui parvenait à la garder à distance. Mais tôt ou tard, ses forces faibliraient, seul contre trois adversaires ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et regarda les passages derrière eux. S'ils entraient, cette chose ne pourrait pas les suivre, elle était bien trop grande. Elle se leva.

« Kouen ! Allons dans les galeries! »

Le prince ne se retourna pas mais de toute évidence, l'avait entendu car il fit signe à ses hommes de reculer alors qu'il envoyait un serpent de flammes sur l'animal avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Ils couraient tous aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour s'éloigner rapidement de cette créature. Mais alors qu'ils approchaient des ouvertures, elle poussa un long rugissement avant de lancer simultanément trois attaques sur la paroi rocheuse, la faisant se fissurer et s'effondrer sur eux.

Se mordant la lèvre, Kougyoku accéléra avant de se sentir agrippée par le poignet et tirée en avant tandis que les rochers s'abattaient derrière elle dans un fracas assourdissant, le sol vibrant sous le choc de chaque impact. Toussant à cause du nuage de poussière soulevé par l'éboulement, la princesse regarda autour d'elle. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle ne voyait absolument rien et elle sentit la panique la gagner devant le silence soudain qui emplissait les lieux. Puis, sentant quelque chose sur son épaule, elle poussa un cri perçant qui obtint un grognement pour réponse.

« Si c'était pour me faire percer les tympans, j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser finir sous ce tas de cailloux !

_J-Judal ?

_Non, c'est le monstre qui t'a sauvé pour mieux te croquer ensuite... Évidemment que c'est moi vieille sorcière ! »

Ne tenant pas compte de ses propos, la princesse se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Elle était si contente de l'entendre ! C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé? Elle ne le remercierait jamais assez...

« Oui bon, ça va maintenant... Lâche moi deux minutes, que je nous éclaire un peu... »

Obéissant, Kougyoku se recula un peu et l'instant d'après, elle pu voir le Magi qui tenait sa baguette, une sphère de flammes non loin de sa tête, les éclairant. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans une des galeries mais... elle sentit l'angoisse l'engloutir d'un seul coup.

« Où est Kouen ? »

Elle avait beau regarder partout autour d'elle, elle ne voyait pas son aîné, de même que la plupart de leurs soldats ! Eux deux inclus, ils atteignaient à peine la dizaine. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de regarder les pierres amoncelées les unes sur les autres, les empêchant de rebrousser chemin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, il courait derrière eux. Non... Non, il n'était quand même pas... Elle sentit ses mains trembler alors qu'elle n'osait pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

« Allez, calmes toi, il a du prendre un autre chemin... »

Elle se tourna vers Judal qui affichait un air décontracté. Comment pouvait-il être si sûr de lui après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Le Magi sembla lire sur son visage car il soupira avant de s'approcher.

« J'ai fait plusieurs labyrinthes avec lui je te rappelle. Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de quelqu'un comme lui, il est solide.

_Mais... comment ferons nous pour nous retrouver ?

_Il suffit d'atteindre le djinn. Si tu y parviens, il nous renverra tous chez nous. »

La princesse se mordit la lèvre. Il disait ça comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple formalité. Mais il suffisait de les regarder pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis leur arrivée dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à maintenant, leur groupe avait diminué de plus de la moitié. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Pourvu que Kouen se porte bien lui aussi. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

Judal grogna en la voyant ainsi figée. Comptait-elle rester à pleurer comme ça encore longtemps ? Ce n'est pas ce qui les ferait sortir d'ici bon sang...

« Eh Kougyoku, c'est toi qui a voulu venir ici.

_Oui je sais... mais...

_Tu es une princesse, agis comme telle. Si tu ne crois pas en toi, les autres n'auront pas foi en toi non plus. »

Tournant la tête, la princesse vit les soldats qui semblaient encore sous le choc de leur affrontement avec la statue. Semblant hésiter quant à la marche à suivre, ils se regardaient avant de se tourner vers elle, attendant visiblement d'elle qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle pinça les lèvres. Judal avait raison, elle était une princesse. En l'absence de ses aînés, il lui revenait de prendre des décisions et de diriger les troupes... Elle se donna des claques sur les joues comme pour se donner un coup de fouet. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller à la peur alors qu'elle avait demandé à venir ici. Elle n'était pas la seule à être effrayée, tous les soldats qui l'accompagnait l'étaient aussi. Ils avaient des familles qui les attendaient, comme elle avait la sienne. Serrant les poings pour en chasser les tremblements, elle s'efforça de parler d'une voix claire et ferme.

« Restons groupés et avançons. Nous devons atteindre la salle des trésors ou le djinn se trouve ! »

Elle se souvenait des paroles de Hakuren alors qu'il revenait d'une de ses campagnes. Princes comme princesses ne devaient se laisser aller au doute et à la peur devant leurs hommes. Ils devaient rester droits et fiers malgré les obstacles qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer sans quoi leurs soldats seraient eux aussi peu à peu rongés par le doute et l'angoisse. Si elle se décourageait et cédait à la panique, ils en ferait de même... Elle secoua la tête et regarda la petite troupe qui se relevait devant elle.

« Restons prudents, inutile de nous précipiter ou nous risquerions de le regretter. »

Les voyant acquiescer, elle prit la tête du groupe et avança, la main sur la garde de son épée tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle était responsable de ses hommes, elle devait veiller à ce qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux sains et saufs, elle le devait ! Elle porta machinalement la main à son sac. Son journal s'y trouvait... Peut-être devrait-elle demander des conseils à son amie ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, son exploration et la sienne n'avaient peut être rien à voir. Et elle devait cesser de s'appuyer constamment sur les autres comme elle le faisait depuis le début.

« Ne te mets pas trop la pression vieille chouette, on a encore du chemin à faire.

_Ça suffit avec ça Judal, je ne suis pas vieille ! »

Avançant dans la galerie d'un pas lent, le petit groupe aperçu de la lumière alors qu'une sortie se profilait devant eux. Le passage débouchait sur une caverne bien plus vaste que toutes les autres, l'air y était lourd et étouffant. En contrebas, ils virent une énorme marre de magma en fusion, d'énormes bulles perçant la surface sombre.

Regardant autour d'elle, Kougyoku chercha un chemin. La route qu'ils avaient jusque là emprunté s'achevait juste devant leurs pieds et à première vue, il n'y avait aucun sentier qui pourrait les emmener plus bas.

« Par ici princesse ! »

Se tournant, elle regarda un des soldats qui désignait des rochers émergeant de la falaise. Se suivant les uns après les autres, ceux-ci descendaient progressivement jusqu'en bas de la caverne. Ils... allaient devoir sauter de rocher en rocher pour continuer ? Elle déglutit tout en regardant à quelle distance du sol ils se tenaient. S'ils glissaient, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils sortient vivant d'une chute pareille. Mais elle avait beau regarder partout autour, il n'y avait aucun autre chemin apparent. Regardant les premiers s'engager sur les rochers pour s'assurer de leur solidité, elle approcha et se mordit la lèvre en sentant malgré elle l'angoisse l'envahir à nouveau quand son regard se posa sur le vide. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla pour se calmer, se répétant intérieurement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour sortir d'ici. Alors elle s'élança, atterrissant doucement sur la roche ou l'attendait un des soldats qui attrapa sa main, lui assurant son équilibre. Continuant ainsi pendant un moment, Kougyoku se détendit un peu. Tout se passait bien, personne ne paniquait, la progression, bien que lente se faisait sans accrocs. Néanmoins, alors qu'ils avançaient, ils sentirent des vibrations sous leurs pieds. Se raidissant tout en portant la main à leurs armes, ils attendirent. Elles ne disparaissaient pas alors que rien n'apparaissait. Puis brusquement, les pierres sous leurs pieds se décrochèrent de la falaise, manquant de les faire basculer en arrière. S'agrippant de justesse au rocher, Kougyoku vit que toutes les pierres s'étaient mises en mouvement dans l'air, bougeant d'avant en arrière, de haut en bas.

« Q-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Judal !?

_La traversée était trop simple, un piège a du s'activer pour nous mettre à l'épreuve ! »

Tenant tant bien que mal, la princesse se raidit en voyant des créatures voler à toute vitesse dans leur direction, poussant des cris stridents tout en dévoilant leurs crocs brillants et acérés. Empoignant son épée, elle ne parvint pas à se mettre debout, déséquilibrée par les brusques changements de direction du rocher sous ses pieds. Ils allaient devoir se battre comme ça ? Ils n'y arriveraient jamais ! Puis, sentant l'air devenir de plus en plus chaud, elle réalisa qu'ils se rapprochaient dangereusement de l'étang de lave. Plus le temps s'écoulait et plus les rochers descendaient vers celui-ci pour aller s'y noyer dans une gerbe de flammes. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils s'éloignent ! Entendant un croassement aigu derrière elle, elle se pencha de justesse pour éviter l'étrange oiseau qui fondit sur elle avant de réagir aussitôt. Agrippant le rocher sous ses pieds d'une main, elle abattit son arme de toutes ses forces sur elle, l'abattant sur le coup, et le regarda tomber dans la lave. Tournant la tête, elle en vit une nuée arriver droit sur eux et cria de toutes ses forces à ses hommes.

« Sautez sur les autres rochers, vite ! »

Il fallait qu'ils réussissent à atteindre la terre ferme avant qu'il n'y ait plus de pierres sur lesquelles prendre appui. Mais les celles-ci, en constant mouvement, leur corsaient terriblement la tâche en plus des oiseaux qui les attaquaient sans relâche. Se défendant avec leurs armes, les repoussant, ils devaient choisir le bon moment pour sauter afin de ne pas tomber dans le vide, ce qui les ralentissait terriblement.

Kougyoku sentait son cœur s'affoler alors que la lave se faisait toujours plus proche malgré leurs efforts pour s'en éloigner. Ils avaient beau sauter de pierre en pierre, elles continuaient de descendre au fil des secondes. Un cri lui fit tourner la tête et elle vit un de ses hommes aux prises avec plusieurs volatiles. Bien plus bas qu'elle, son rocher n'allait pas tarder à plonger dans le bain de magma, lui avec. Son visage fut ravagé par la peur alors qu'il réalisait ce qui l'attendait. Il allait mourir, il allait vraiment mourir !

« Non ! »

Elle repensa brusquement à leur arrivée dans le labyrinthe et se tourna vers le Magi qui, volant dans les airs, s'efforçait de repousser les créatures qui venaient l'attaquer.

« Judal ! Relies les pierres avec de la glace !

_Quoi ? Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, ça tiendra pas !

_Fais le ! »

Elle avait crié son ordre à la surprise du Magi qui, dressant une barrière pour repousser ses assaillants, s'attela aussitôt à la tâche. Ainsi reliées, les pierres se retrouvaient bloquées, du moins pour le moment et formaient une pente effrayante sur laquelle la princesse s'élança presque aussitôt, se laissant glisser sans chercher à ralentir sa chute, tendant la main vers le soldat alors qu'elle arrivait à son niveau. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, s'efforçait de taire la terreur qui faisait vibrer son cœur et qui lui nouait la gorge. Serrant cette main qui attrapa la sienne, entraînant l'homme avec elle, elle ferma les yeux au brusque virage que prit le toboggan glacé, accélérant encore leur dégringolade. Aux cris qu'elle percevait derrière elle, elle comprit avec soulagement que les soldats avaient suivi son exemple. Mais elle entendait aussi la glace craquer sous leur poids à cause de la chaleur. La question était de savoir si elle tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour les mettre hors de danger. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le toboggan glacé amorcer une brusque montée avant de s'achever là sans crier gare, les projetant dans les airs à toute vitesse. Ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol, roulant sur eux mêmes à cause de leur élan. Sonnée, la princesse mit un temps avant de se redresser et regarda le sol sous leurs pieds. Tournant la tête, elle vit la glace tomber en morceaux alors que les pierres allèrent retrouver leurs places initiales au sein de la falaise. Ils... avaient réussi ? Elle sentit son corps être secoué par de violemment tremblements devant ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle tourna la tête vers Judal lorsque celui-ci la rejoignit et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Pas mal du tout, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi.

_M-Moi non plus... J-Je ne sait pas ce qu'il m'a prit...

_T'as juste assuré ! »

Elle sourit fébrilement à ce qu'elle prit comme un compliment avant de sursauter en entendant les cris aigu des volatiles qui planaient au dessus d'eux. La main sur son épée, Kougyoku les observa avant de remarquer.

« … Pourquoi n'attaquent-ils pas ? »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, les volatiles se contentaient de décrire des cercles, croassant de façon menaçante à leur encontre sans pour autant descendre. Eux qui s'étaient rués sur eux et les avaient attaqués avec tant de hargne juste avant n'osaient pas descendre pour reprendre leur chasse. Les soldats les observaient aussi et un vint offrir sa main à la princesse pour l'aider à se relever.

« Peu importe leur raison princesse, n'attendons pas qu'ils changent d'avis...

_Rassurez vous, vous n'aurez bientôt plus à vous en inquiéter... »

Se figeant alors qu'elle se relevait, Kougyoku tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui s'adressait à eux. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors que son regard se posa sur des silhouettes qui flottaient dans les airs. Le labyrinthe était remplit de dangers, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir en plus de cela à affronter un danger qui existait aussi dans son pays. Ces vêtements noirs, ces turbans blancs associés à un voile qui masquait chacun de leurs visages... Il était impossible de se tromper...

« Al-Thamen... »


	10. 10ème page : Affrontements

_Encore une fois, merci pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font vraiment plaisir : )_

 _Voilà la suite du labyrinthe qui m'en aura bien fait baver mais j'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous!_

* * *

Kougyoku fixait le groupe d'hommes flottant au dessus d'eux tandis que les soldats se massaient autour d'elle pour la protéger. Les muscles tendus, elle serra les dents. Ils les avaient suivis jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais lancés à la poursuite de ses frères lorsqu'ils avaient exploré leurs labyrinthes. De même pour ses cousins et Hakuei... alors pourquoi maintenant ? Elle fut soudainement prise d'un doute. Ils savaient ? Non, elle veillait toujours à rester dans un endroit calme, de préférence sa chambre pour parler avec son journal. Seul Kouen savait et elle mettrait sans hésiter sa main à couper qu'il ne divulguerait jamais ce secret. Elle avait une absolue confiance en lui. Elle secoua la tête. Peut être que ça n'avait rien à voir. La princesse du futur n'avait pas du être confrontée à cette situation car elle ne l'avait pas avertit avant son départ. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Quoi que puisse être leur motif, elle ne devait pas se laisser impressionner ! Se concentrant de nouveau sur eux, elle finit par demander lentement.

« … Que faites vous ici ? Nous n'avons pas demandé à ce que vous soyez présents pour l'exploration du labyrinthe. »

Elle regarda l'un d'eux poser lentement la main sur son torse alors que sa voix lui parvenait clairement malgré la distance.

« Nous sommes là pour accomplir la mission qui nous a été confiée. »

Gardant le silence, Kougyoku ne les quitta pas pour autant des yeux. Une mission ? Quelle genre de mission pouvait bien les amener à les suivre jusqu'ici ? Elle avait peur de comprendre... Mais elle abandonna bien vite les questions et doutes qui envahissaient son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance à ces hommes. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient des magiciens et pas elle, les hommes qui l'entourait non plus. S'il devait y avoir un affrontement maintenant, ils n'en sortiraient très probablement pas vainqueurs. Judal était un Magi mais est ce que cela impliquait qu'il pouvait surpasser ceux qui le défiait quel que soit leur nombre ? Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de le vérifier...

Elle sentait les battements de son cœur accélérer progressivement alors qu'elle s'efforçait de réfléchir calmement. Ils étaient au cœur d'un labyrinthe peuplé de créatures dangereuses et face à un groupe de magiciens chevronnés. Que faire ? Les combattre les condamnait. Fuir serait sans doute la meilleure option s'ils ne risquaient pas de se jeter dans la gueule du premier monstre qui pouvait les attendre au tournant. Quelles que soit les options qui se présentait, elle savait qu'aucune ne leur garantissait de s'en sortir. Loin de là. Elle sentit une vague de froid l'engloutir peu à peu alors que l'angoisse montait progressivement. Elle allait échouer maintenant ? Et entraîner avec elle les hommes qui l'accompagnait dans ce voyage...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et se redressa. Elle était une princesse ! Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi ! Elle devait protéger ses hommes ! Mais comment ? Comment !? Pinçant les lèvres, elle se concentra à nouveau sur le groupe qui flottait au dessus d'eux. Elle ne pouvait que gagner du temps, en espérant que cela suffirait à leur offrir une porte de secours.

« … Et quelle est cette mission ?

_Éliminer l'élément qui perturbe le flux des rukhs. »

Les rukhs ? Ces étranges petits oiseaux que seuls les magiciens pouvaient voir ? Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Quel rapport ces étranges petites créatures pouvaient avoir avec leur exploration du labyrinthe. De toute évidence, ses lacunes à comprendre la situation devaient se lire sur son visage car l'un des magiciens laissa échapper un rire bref.

« Nous savons que c'est vous, princesse, qui avez contré nos plans sept années plus tôt. Nous ignorons comment, mais malgré l'intervention du prince pour vous protéger, nous savons qu'il s'agissait bien de vous. »

Kougyoku pinça les lèvres en se rappelant cette nuit. Elle les avait surpris en train de parler de l'assassinat de Hakuyuu et Hakuren... Heureusement, son cousin avait été là pour lui éviter une fin tragique. Et après bien des complications, tous les deux étaient sortis vivants de l'incendie qui aurait du les éliminer.

« … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... »

Nier en bloc était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Si vraiment, ils ne savaient pas pour le journal alors elle devait se garder d'en parler.

« Il est vrai qu'il est tout simplement improbable que vous ayez pu changer le flux des rukhs à vous seule... Vous devez donc disposer d'un savoir qui nous échappe... »

Devant le silence que la princesse s'obstinait à leur opposer, un autre ajouta avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Nous serons fixés une fois que vous aurez péri. Après tout, il n'y a rien de bien étonnant à ce que les explorateurs périssent au sein d'un labyrinthe. »

Kougyoku serra les dents, ses mains se crispant sur la garde de son arme. Ils comptaient l'assassiner et faire passer ça pour un accident ? L'indignation la gagna.

« Pourquoi faites vous ça !? Pourquoi vous en prenez vous à nous !?

_Nous avons un objectif que nous poursuivons depuis des années, depuis bien avant votre naissance... et nous ne laisserons personne se mettre en travers de notre chemin. Nous n'hésiterons pas à éliminer quiconque se mettra sur notre route, ni vous, ni vos parents. »

L'indignation laissa peu à peu place à une colère sourde, lui tordant l'estomac alors qu'elle leur lança un regard haineux.

« Je ne vous laisserais jamais toucher à ma famille ! »

A peine ces mots dits qu'elle sentit le sol se mettre soudainement à trembler sous ses pieds, de plus en plus fort. Que se passait-il encore bon sang !? Regardant autour d'elle, la princesse se tourna vers l'étang de magma dont la surface était parsemée de larges bulles qui gonflaient avant d'éclater bruyamment. Les vibrations se faisaient toujours plus puissantes alors que la lave s'agitait peu à peu, comme si quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Mais elle comprit rapidement que c'était bel et bien le cas en voyant la surface auparavant lisse de l'étang se déformer de plus en plus en de hautes vagues et elle eut juste le temps d'ordonner à ses hommes de reculer qu'une large patte émergea brusquement de la lave en fusion pour s'abattre sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Suivi bientôt une autre patte, identique à la première, toutes deux couvertes d'écailles d'un gris sombre, presque noir tandis que d'immenses griffes brillaient d'un éclat inquiétant sous la lueur rougeâtre de la lave. Puis, d'une grande poussée, une gigantesque créature émergea de l'étang en fusion. Ses trois têtes s'ébrouèrent simultanément avant de regarder autour d'elles. Le corps entier couvert d'écailles sombres, les trois têtes perchées en haut de longs et fins cous avaient le dessus du crâne parsemés de cornes grisâtres tandis que leurs yeux jaunes et perçants se posaient sur les différentes personnes présentes autour d'elles, sa longue queue remuant lentement.

Kougyoku observait la créature avec appréhension, repensant immédiatement à la statue qui s'était animée avant qu'ils ne soient séparés les uns des autres. A la différence que celle-ci était bien plus grande que la précédente. Allait-elle elle aussi les attaquer avec de la magie ? Elle ne se posa pas plus longtemps la question alors que les trois gueules s'ouvraient, dévoilant des rangées de dents aussi blanches que tranchantes.

« Courez ! »

Son ordre était bref mais sec. Ses hommes obéirent aussitôt alors qu'un torrent d'éclairs, de flammes et de glace déferlait sur eux, détruisant tout sur son passage. La seule consolation que la princesse en tirant fut de voir que la créature ne faisait aucune distinction entre eux et les magiciens de Al-Thamen. Elle les attaquait violemment de ses griffes et crocs qui, en plus de sa magie, mettaient à mal les barrières défensives qu'ils dressaient tant bien que mal pour se défendre.

Plongeant en avant pour éviter un retour de flammes, Kougyoku roula sur elle même afin de voir ou était son adversaire. Celui-ci, à quelques mètres d'elle, avait deux de ses têtes occupées à attaquer les magiciens tandis que la troisième s'évertuait à les traquer. Que faire pour l'attaquer ? Et pour aller où ensuite ? Elle regarda Judal qui se posait à coté d'elle.

« Voilà pourquoi les volatiles de tout à l'heure ne nous attaquaient pas...

_A cause de cette chose ? »

Le Magi acquiesça sans détacher son regard de l'immense reptile. Ils se retrouvaient de nouveau confronté à un ennemi redoutable. Et vu les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré avec la statue, la situation était loin de leur être favorable pour le moment.

Ils plongèrent de justesse à l'abri d'un haut rocher pour éviter un éclair qui tomba, fracassant le sol dans un grondement sonore. Que faire maintenant ? Kougyoku regardait ses hommes s'abriter tant bien que mal des attaques du monstre sans pour autant se risquer à riposter. Rester à attendre ne les sauveraient pas. Si par chance, les magiciens de Al-Thamen parvenaient à terrasser cette créature, ils ne tarderaient pas à s'occuper d'eux. Et inversement avec ce monstre qui se ferait sûrement un plaisir de venir les dévorer une fois Al-Thamen réduit en charpie. Elle ferma les yeux. Si seulement Kouen était là, il saurait quoi faire lui...

Elle secoua vivement la tête avant de s'assener de vives claques. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi ! En l'absence de son frère, c'était elle qui menait les troupes ! C'était elle la princesse ! Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Regardant autour d'elle, elle détailla les lieux dans lesquels ils se trouvaient. Le sol de pierre était plat, de vastes rochers se dressaient ici et là, leur offrant une mince protection contre les attaques incessantes dont ils étaient victimes. L'étang de lave trônait en bas du mur qu'ils avaient précédemment escaladé. Elle se tourna pour mieux observer autour d'elle. Et elle la vit. Elle vit cette immense porte à l'autre bout de la caverne, un symbole gravé en son centre, une étoile. Elle la reconnu immédiatement. Cette étoile apparaissait sur les écrins des membres de sa famille possédant un djinn ! Il fallait atteindre cette porte. Mais il y avait une sacré distance entre elle et eux, et un monstre qui les attendait au tournant, si d'autres n'arrivaient pas ensuite.

« Judal...

_Quoi ?

_Cette porte, c'est le bon chemin n'est ce pas ? »

Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Il lui paraissait inconcevable de jeter toutes leurs vies aux ordures pour s'être précipitée. Elle regarda donc le Magi qui observait la porte pour finalement acquiescer.

« C'est bien par là.

_Bon... »

Dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas tant d'autres solutions. Se redressant, elle s'efforça de parler aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

« Il faut atteindre cette porte, coûte que coûte ! Courez aussi vite que vous le pourrez et n'hésitez pas à vous abriter derrière les rochers pour éviter les attaques ! Mais faîtes aussi vite que possible ou nous mourrons ! »

Elle attendit d'être certaine que tous l'avaient bien entendue avant d'elle même s'élancer en avant, courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Attendre ne ferait que repousser l'inévitable, il fallait qu'ils avancent ! Jetant régulièrement un œil derrière elle, Kougyoku sentait son cœur marteler sa poitrine et sa gorge se serrer. La porte était encore si loin, était-il seulement possible qu'ils l'atteignent ?

Un grondement derrière elle lui fit tourner la tête et son sang glaça. Une des têtes de la créature les suivait et se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Pourquoi était elle aussi grande bon sang !? Ils couraient mais elle pouvait couvrir cette distance sans mal avec la longueur de son cou !

Plusieurs de ses soldats se resserrèrent les uns autour des autres afin de former un barrage, tentant une attaque combinée contre elle. Mais les lames de leurs armes ricochaient et glissaient sur les écailles sombre qui recouvrait son corps. N'avait-elle donc aucun point faible ? La princesse vit une lueur rouge briller sous ses écailles et remonter le long de sa gorge. Et elle comprit presque aussitôt.

« Reculez ! Elle va cracher ses flammes! »

Mais trop tard. Une déferlante rouge s'abattit sur eux, brûlant ceux qui se trouvaient en avant tout en emprisonnant les autres dans un cercle de flammes duquel ils ne parvenaient à se sortir. Kougyoku sentit un vent de panique l'envelopper. Ils allaient mourir ! Elle voyait déjà la tête reptilienne avancer lentement vers eux, sans se presser en sachant que ses proies ne pouvaient lui échapper. Que devait elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Leurs armes avaient glissé sur ses écailles... Elle regarda le long et fin cou onduler sous l'éclat rougeâtre du feu. Puis elle remarqua que les écailles étaient plus claire en dessous. D'un gris clair, elles paraissaient plus fines aussi.

« ... »

Elle inspira aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, serrant fermement la garde de son épée dans ses mains avant de se jeter en avant, rejetant la peur de toutes ses forces ainsi que toutes les images d'elle se faisant déchiqueter par le monstre qui se profilaient dans son esprit. Elle leva son arme au dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle voyait avec angoisse la distance s'amenuiser entre elle et le monstre. Puis elle poussa un rugissement avant d'abattre le bout de sa lame au milieu de ce cou fin mais solide. La princesse la sentit pénétrer dans la chair avant de se heurter comme à une résistance et serra les dents avant de pousser plus fort encore, criant de toutes ses forces comme pour se donner plus de courage. Sa voix fut bientôt couverte par un puissant rugissement qui provenait de la tête reptilienne. Celle-ci se tournait maintenant vers elle et ouvrait grand la gueule pour tenter de se débarrasser de la cause de ses souffrances. Serrant les dents, Kougyoku poussa de toutes ses forces pour trancher sec le cou. Un cri aigu s'échappa de la gueule béante avant que la tête ne s'effondre sur le sol.

Encore tremblante, la princesse regarda le sang qui maculait ses mains et inondait le sol. Ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle... venait de la tuer ? Mon dieu, c'était la première fois qu'elle sentait son arme s'enfoncer dans la chair, se heurter à l'os pour finalement le briser... Elle sentit la nausée la gagner mais sursauta quand une main agrippa fermement son épaule. Elle se tourna pour voir Judal qui se tenait à coté d'elle après avoir éteint le brasier qui emprisonnait les soldats.

« C'est pas le moment de te relâcher, il faut partir !

_C-C'est bon, elle est morte...

_C'est pas bon non ! »

Elle regarda à son tour en voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas la créature des yeux et se tétanisa. La tête et le cou qu'elle venait de tuer trônaient sur le sol... Mais elle vit quelque chose agiter la chair au niveau de la coupure. Puis elle fit un bond, se raccrochant instinctivement au Magi quand le cou se redressa brusquement, s'ébrouant avant de se scinder tandis que deux têtes apparaissaient sous les yeux médusés de la princesse.

« N-Non ce... »

C'était impossible. Elle venait de trancher une tête... alors pourquoi deux venaient de repousser d'un seul coup ? C'était un véritable cauchemar... Judal pesta.

« Et merde, c'est une hydre !

_Une quoi ?

_Une hydre ! Quand on lui tranche une tête, elle en a deux qui repoussent à chaque fois !

_Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant !?

_J'en avais jamais rencontré jusque là ! »

Ce fut pire encore quand elle vit qu'il en était de même du coté des magiciens. Le nombre de tête avait doublé de leur coté. Dotée d'initialement trois tête, l'hydre en disposait désormais de six ! Peu importait combien ils en trancheraient, elles repousseraient encore et encore en double. Elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner rien qu'à cette idée. Mais la main du Magi la hissa à nouveau sur pieds alors qu'il l'entraînait à sa suite dans une course rapide. Ses jambes tremblant encore, elle eu du mal à se calquer à son rythme mais il ne lui accorda pas de répit, les éloignant autant que possible de la créature qui leur envoyait des torrents de flammes et d'éclairs, un voile de givre piégeant le sol sous leurs pieds de temps à autres.

« Tu l'as dit toi même tout à l'heure ! Il faut atteindre la porte coûte que coûte ! Laisse les vieux se démerder avec l'hydre ! »

La princesse avait du mal à recouvrer ses esprits. Mais il avait raison. Elle avait attaqué le monstre pour secourir ses hommes. Mais maintenant que c'était fait, ils n'avaient pas de raisons de rester affronter la créature. Au contraire, elle retenait les magiciens qui étaient également leurs ennemis. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle pouvait voir des paires d'yeux jaunes les suivre alors que des sifflements emplissaient l'air. L'hydre n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser filer.

« T'occupe pas de ça! »

Kougyoku leva les yeux vers Judal qui continuait de courir devant elle sans se retourner ni même lâcher sa main.

« Si elle attaque, j'utiliserais ma magie pour nous protéger alors avance juste !

_... »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Avec toutes ces créatures qui ne pensaient qu'à les tuer, comment pourrait-elle faire autrement ? Elle serra néanmoins la main du Magi dans la sienne avec plus de forces. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne cessait de se moquer d'elle, de l'affubler de surnoms aussi idiots les uns que les autres... Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été réellement méchant avec elle. Et depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce labyrinthe, il n'arrêtait pas de lui venir en aide. La protégeant, il la rappelait à l'ordre dès qu'elle perdait pied et s'éloignait de leur objectif. Elle était... vraiment contente qu'il soit là...

« Eh, Kougyoku.

_Quoi ?

_C'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Que tu as déjoué leurs plans il y a sept ans ? »

La princesse continua de courir après lui, ses poumons et sa gorge commençant à la brûler. Elle sursauta et poussa un cri alors qu'un éclair se heurtait à la barrière de protection du Magi mais continua de courir. Oui c'était vrai, elle l'avait fait, grâce à son journal. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment de parler de ça.

« J'avais sept ans à l'époque Judal, qu'est ce qu'une petite fille comme moi aurait pu faire seule ? »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Seule et isolée comme elle l'était, elle n'aurait jamais pu rien faire. La seule différence avait été qu'elle même, dans un autre futur en avait décidé autrement. Mais cette réponse du suffire au Magi car il n'insista pas, se contentant de s'arrêter devant la porte et de murmurer quelque chose tout en posant le plat de sa main sur celle-ci. Elle entendit les gonds grincer alors que les lourds battants s'ouvraient lentement pour leur donner accès à un long couloir aux dalles grises. S'y engouffrant, il coururent tous aussi vite qu'ils le purent jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce remplie d'objets en tout genres.

« Le djinn est dans un écrin, il faut vite trouver lequel ! »

Kougyoku acquiesça, se mettant à fouiller partout, de même que ses soldats qui retournaient tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. Rien ne leur garantissait que l'hydre ou même une autre créature n'allait pas tarder à arriver ici. Mais où chercher ? Comment savoir où il se trouvait ? Et elle la vit. Cette étoile gravée sur un petit coffre posé à même le sol parmi les autres objets. Se ruant dessus, elle eut tout juste le temps de poser sa main sur le bois froid qu'une vive lumière empli les lieux, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières. Puis elle sentit quelque chose bouger devant elle. Se risquant à ouvrir les yeux, elle eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant une créature aussi grande que celles rencontrées précédemment. Dotée d'un corps de femme, celle-ci disposait de trois têtes, une qui faisait face à la princesse tandis que les autres étaient placées à la droite et à la gauche de la première. Des bijoux ornaient leurs front par dessus leurs cheveux clairs ainsi que leur cou.

« Je suis Cerberus, le djinn de la sévérité et de la fascination. »

La princesse n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait un djinn ? C'était vraiment impressionnant... Et elle comprenait enfin pourquoi statue et l'hydre disposaient de trois têtes. Elle quitta ses pensées en la voyant se pencher, mettant un genoux à terre.

« Ainsi tu es finalement parvenue jusqu'à moi ma reine.

_Reine ? »

La tête de gauche baissa les yeux sur elle avant de parler à son tour.

« Ceux qui explorent les labyrinthes sont des candidats au titre de roi. Et seuls ceux qui parviennent jusqu'ici peuvent le devenir. »

La tête de droite acquiesça doucement.

« Et de toutes les personnes ici, tu es la plus à même de me manipuler. »

Kougyoku ne dit rien. Alors c'était bon ? Ils avaient réussi ? Ils avaient traversé le labyrinthe pour arriver jusqu'à la salle des trésors, ils avaient trouvé le djinn... Puis elle se raidit et se redressa d'un bond.

« Mon frère se trouve quelque part dans le labyrinthe ainsi que plusieurs de nos hommes ! »

Les choses ne pourraient pas se terminer tant qu'elle ne les aurait pas retrouvé. Elle avait jusque là pu contenir son inquiétude, trop concentrée sur l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixé à savoir arriver ici. Et les épreuves qu'ils avaient rencontrés avaient aidé à s'en détourner. Mais maintenant... Elle regarda la djinn lever la main dans un signe d'apaisement.

« Tout ira bien, maintenant que tu es arrivée ici, toutes les personnes en vie vont repartir d'où elles viennent, j'y veillerais... »

La princesse sentit le soulagement la gagner, la faisant presque vaciller tant le contraste avec la panique qu'elle avait ressentit jusque là était grand. Elle regarda sa djinn disparaître alors qu'une étoile s'incrustait dans la garde de son épée tandis que le même symbole se dessinait sur le sol. Ils avaient juste à aller dessus pour être emmenés hors du labyrinthe. Elle allait revoir son frère. Elle pourrait lui montrer qu'ils avaient atteint leur but et obtenu le djinn. Il serait peut être fier, elle avait hâte de pouvoir le lui dire, de voir sa réaction, qu'il la félicite.

Une vive douleur à la hanche l'arracha à ses pensées, un gémissement franchissant ses lèvres. Qu'est ce que... Elle baissa les yeux en sentant quelque chose de chaud couler sur sa peau, le long de sa jambe. Du... sang ? Elle regardait sans comprendre ce morceau de glace qui était enfoncé dans sa chair. Pourquoi ? Sentant ses jambes céder sous elle, elle se laissa tomber à genoux, se tournant en tremblant vers Judal qui la regardait, sa baguette pointée dans sa direction. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

« … Ju... dal ? »

Le Magi la regarda un moment sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ricanant un peu, il posa les mains sur ses hanches avant de la regarder.

« Tu vois Kougyoku, ton problème, c'est que tu ne te méfies pas assez. Tu le savais pourtant non ? Que j'étais arrivé à Kou parce que Al-Thamen m'y avait emmené. »

La princesse sentait sa tête se mettre à tourner alors que son sang se déversait sur le sol. Oui elle savait. Mais Judal n'était pas comme eux. Il avait passé tant de temps avec elle, avec Kouha, Hakuryuu, et même avec Kouen ou Hakuyuu... Il n'était pas comme eux, il était leur ami... Alors pourquoi ?

Comme s'il semblait lire dans ses pensées, le Magi haussa les épaules avec un léger rire, marchant d'un pas tranquille pour la rejoindre.

« Comme l'on dit les vieux tout à l'heure, on sait que tu as empêché la mort de Hakuyuu et Hakuren. Mais comment une petite fille de sept ans qui osait à peine sortir de sa chambre aurait-elle pu faire ça ? Toute seule, c'était impossible comme tu dis... Alors on voulait savoir comment. »

Ah, c'était donc pour ça qu'il le lui avait demandé tout à l'heure ? Mais pourquoi l'avoir aidé jusque là si son seul but était de l'éliminer comme ça ?

« Pourquoi... maintenant ? »

Judal s'accroupit devant elle et lui sourit.

« Parce que c'est plus simple de faire passer pour un accident la mort de quelqu'un quand personne autour ne peut vous contredire. Tant que Kouen était là, c'était compliqué. Et après... en fait, je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais si longtemps. Puis je me suis dit que tu m'en dirais peut être plus si je t'aidais. Mais non, du coup... »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester en vie. »

Kougyoku le regardait, son corps tremblant de plus en plus à mesure qu'il lui paraissait devenir plus lourd. Elle sentait sa tête tourner, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Tout tournait, lui échappait. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir basculé en plein cauchemar sans pour autant parvenir à en saisir chaque nuance. Judal... l'a trahissait ? Non, si elle en croyait ce qu'il disait, il n'avait jamais été de son coté...

Elle tourna la tête autour d'elle pour voir les soldats qui l'accompagnait étendus sur le sol. Inconscients ou morts ? Elle n'en savait rien... Puis elle vit les magiciens qui avançaient dans le couloir pour les rejoindre dans la salle du trésor. Ils s'étaient donc débarrassés de l'hydre ? Oh, quelle importance maintenant ? Elle ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir assise. Elle se força pourtant à ouvrir les paupières en entendant la voix du Magi non loin d'elle. Il la regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Croisant son regard avec le sien, elle ne parvint pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle y lisait.

« Désolé mémère, ce n'est pas contre toi... »

Elle le regarda lever sa baguette dans sa direction une nouvelle fois. Elle devrait être effrayée, en colère même, indignée... Mais elle ne ressentait rien hormis cette douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait la hanche, cette immense fatigue qui la gagnait au fil de son sang qui s'échappait. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça mais ne sentait pas assez de forces en elle pour se débattre contre ça.

« C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit Kougyoku... »

Elle vit le bout de sa baguette se mettre à briller d'une lueur aveuglante, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Puis une nouvelle douleur, bien plus forte encore que la précédente lui arracha un cri alors qu'elle se sentait basculer, son esprit plongeant dans l'obscurité.


	11. 11ème page : Rencontres

Tout était si noir, si silencieux. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans le vide, plongée dans un silence aussi profond que l'obscurité qui l'enveloppait. Peut-être devrait-elle ouvrir les yeux, se redresser pour se lever mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ressentait juste le désir de s'endormir, de garder les yeux clos pour ne penser à rien, ne rien ressentir. Elle se sentit soudainement si fatiguée, si lourde sans en comprendre la raison. Que se passait-il ? Tentant de bouger sa main, elle réalisa qu'elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle s'efforça donc de concentrer toutes ses forces pour parvenir à agiter ses doigts. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. A la place, elle sentit une vive douleur irradier dans sa poitrine, tendant ses muscles, lui faisant serrer les dents. Elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite puis se serrer douloureusement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'y avait rien ici qui justifie pareille réaction. Essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle sentit une vague de panique l'engloutir d'un coup alors qu'elle rejetait brusquement toute image qui défilait devant ses yeux. Non, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle ne voulait pas le savoir ! Elle voulait oublier ! Ignorer cette chose qui lui faisait sentir tant de douleur ! Mais les images s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Elle grimaça en sentant la douleur qui lui enserrait la poitrine se propager rapidement dans tout son corps, lui arrachant un gémissement. Non, elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé ! Ils avaient réussi à atteindre le djinn, ils allaient enfin sortir du labyrinthe alors pourquoi... Pourquoi les choses avaient elles virées ainsi !?

Kougyoku ouvrit soudainement les yeux pour les refermer presque aussitôt à cause de la lumière bien trop vive pour eux. Se protégeant de son bras le temps qu'ils s'habituent, elle finit par rouvrir prudemment les paupières. Elle se trouvait allongée dans un grand lit, emmitouflée dans des draps blancs et doux. Tournant lentement la tête, elle regarda autour d'elle. Une petite table en bois accompagnée d'un fauteuil était posée près de la fenêtre, celle-ci laissant passer les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la chambre. C'était donc ça qui l'avait ébloui... Elle se frotta les yeux doucement avant de prendre appui sur ses mains pour se redresser mais elle laissa échapper un cri alors qu'une douleur aussi intense que soudaine lui transperça l'épaule droite, la faisant retomber en arrière sur le large oreiller qui la réceptionna en douceur. Tremblant, elle resta immobile, la respiration rapide. Qu'est ce que... Quand avait elle été... Ah oui... Elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant de Judal. C'était lui qui lui avait fait ça avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance... Un sanglot franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir. Judal... pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Elle ne comprenait pas... Elle tira sur son haut pour observer l'état de son épaule et constata que celle-ci était soigneusement bandée. Puis elle vit qu'il en était de même avec sa hanche. Quelqu'un l'avait soignée, changée et amenée dans cette chambre pour qu'elle se repose... Mais... où était-ce ici d'ailleurs ? L'aménagement de la pièce différait assez de celles de Kou, aussi bien pour les couleurs que pour le mobilier en lui même... Pinçant les lèvres, la princesse repoussa les draps et posa les pieds sur le tapis rouge qui couvrait les deux tiers du sol de la pièce. Vu la qualité du lit et de ce tapis, la personne qui vivait là devait être à l'aise financièrement. Un noble ? Elle chassa ces suppositions d'un mouvement de la tête et se hissa sur ses deux pieds, se tenant au mur pour assurer sa progression. Son corps était ankylosé et ses blessures lui faisaient mal. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester allongée, il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait à cet instant. Elle avança donc à pas lents en direction de la fenêtre. Si elle y regardait, elle reconnaîtrait sûrement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Continuant prudemment, elle prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil et se pencha pour observer le paysage et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait surplombait les alentours, visiblement au centre d'une ville. Elle pouvait également discerner des arbres au loin... Une forêt ? Une bourrasque lui fit fermer les yeux et elle repoussa ses longues mèches qui fouettaient son visage. Puis une odeur lui parvint. Elle connaissait cette odeur... Elle se pencha un peu plus par la fenêtre pour regarder autour d'elle. Elle lui rappelait ce jour où, pour essayer de protéger ses cousins, elle les avait convaincu de passer toute la journée ensemble. Elle avait vraiment aimé ces moments là avec eux. Elle frissonna lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la surface bleuté qui scintillait sous les rayons du soleil.

« La mer... »

Elle là reconnaîtrait entre mille... Mais ce constat l'atterra bien plus qu'il ne la réjouit. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver près de la mer alors que le labyrinthe qu'elle avait exploré se trouvait en pleine montagne ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien... Elle sentit ses jambes vaciller sous son poids et parvint de justesse à se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Portant une main à sa tête, elle resta à regarder le sol, les battements de son cœur se faisant plus rapides à chaque seconde alors que son estomac se nouait. Où était-elle ? Elle ne reconnaissait rien ! Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis une angoisse sourde la gagna, la faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête. Et Kouen ? Allait-il bien ? Avait-il pu sortir du labyrinthe avec les soldats ? Était-il blessé ? Est ce que Judal et Al-Thamen l'avaient attaqué lui aussi ? Si oui, était-il... Elle ne pu aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée, sentant une violente nausée lui retourner l'estomac et porta une main à sa bouche pour tenter de se contenir. Non... non. Kouen était fort. Kouen était intelligent... mais... il avait confiance en Judal non ? Donc... Non. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Non...

« Ah, vous êtes enfin réveillée, tant mieux. »

Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un bond pour regarder en direction de la porte. Un jeune homme la regardait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Elle pouvait lire sur son visage le même soulagement qu'elle avait entendu dans sa voix calme. Ses habits confirmèrent les doutes de la princesse. Elle n'était pas à Kou, elle n'avait jamais vu ces vêtements avant... Puis elle se concentra à nouveau sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. Ses traits étaient doux, son nez fin et ses pommettes étaient parsemés de tâches de rousseur. Ses cheveux courts et blancs contrastaient beaucoup avec ses yeux noirs qui la regardaient. Restant un instant silencieuse, elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et s'efforça de parler d'une voix claire.

« Je... qui êtes vous ? »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux avant de s'avancer un peu pour s'incliner poliment devant elle, croisant les mains devant son torse.

« Pardonnez mon impolitesse. Je me nomme Jafar et je venais voir comment vous vous portiez. Cela fait plusieurs jours que nous vous avons trouvé et ramenée ici mais vous demeuriez inconsciente.

_Vraiment ? Combien ?

_Environs quatre jours. »

La princesse se mordit la lèvre, accusant tant bien que mal le choc. Quatre jours ? Tant de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression que les événements étaient survenus la veille. Puis elle réalisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Oui elle avait beaucoup de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit mais elle devait avant tout remercier cet homme qui de toute évidence avait prit soin d'elle. Elle se leva avec prudence et s'inclina à son tour, réprimant une grimace aux protestations de son corps fatigué.

« Merci de m'avoir secourue alors qu'on ne se connaît même pas... Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante, sans vous, je serais sûrement... »

Morte. Oui, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans le labyrinthe à cause de sa blessure à la hanche. Si on ajoutait à ça celle de son épaule et le fait qu'elle était restée inconsciente quatre jours durant, alors oui, elle aurait sûrement fini ainsi.

Jafar leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avant d'approcher et de les poser sur ses épaules pour la faire se rasseoir doucement.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier, ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai trouvé.

_Ah...

_Mais avant tout, puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

La princesse rougit. Elle ne s'était même pas présenté alors qu'elle avait elle-même demandé son nom.

« Bien sûr, je me nomme Kougyoku. »

Le magistrat la regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer.

« Excusez moi mais... par hasard, ne viendriez vous pas de l'empire de Kou ?

_Si, c'est le cas.

_C'est ce que je pensais, votre nom en a les consonances.

_D'ailleurs, où sommes nous ? Je ne reconnais rien ici... »

Jafar rit doucement avant de la regarder.

« C'est normal je pense, notre pays s'est bâtit récemment et nous n'entretenons pas de réels rapport avec l'empire de Kou. Vous vous trouvez à Sindria. Ah, tenez, pour que vous réalisiez mieux... »

Il s'approcha d'un meuble et en extirpa un parchemin qu'il vint dérouler soigneusement sur la petite table devant Kougyoku. Se penchant, celle-ci réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une carte. Elle suivit le doigt fin du magistrat.

« Là se situe l'empire de Kou et ici... »

Son doigt glissa sur le papier, s'éloignant du continent pour s'enfoncer plus bas, dans l'océan jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un tout petit point au sud de la carte.

« Sindria est ici. »

La princesse ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux le minuscule point dessiné sur cette carte. C'était... tout simplement impossible. Comment pouvait-elle se trouver à pareille distance de son propre pas alors qu'elle s'y trouvait jusque là ? Sur cette carte, la distance pouvait paraître dérisoire, environs soixante centimètres de distance entre les deux pays mais elle n'osait imaginer la distance réelle entre eux. C'était... insensé. Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner.

Jafar la regarda un moment et s'absenta pour revenir avec un pichet et un verre dans lequel il versa un peu d'eau. Le lui tendant, il attendit tranquillement qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

« Je suis désolé de vous demander ça maintenant mais... que vous est-il donc arrivé pour que vous vous retrouviez dans un tel état? »

Kougyoku leva les yeux vers lui mais fut incapable de répondre. Elle-même peinait encore tellement à le croire. Judal avait... Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Et Kouen... Elle serra les poings pour réprimer les sanglots qui commençaient à secouer ses épaules avec de petits spasmes. Si elle n'avait pas demandé à explorer un labyrinthe, est ce que les choses auraient tournées autrement ? Elle n'aurait pas besoin de se demander où son frère pouvait bien se trouver ni s'il allait bien à ce moment même. Et Judal ne l'aurait pas attaqué de la sorte non plus... Rien de tout ça ne se serait passé ! Elle se sentit soudainement si fatiguée, si déprimée. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle avait envie d'aller se coucher pour se réveiller le lendemain en réalisant que tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar et rien d'autre. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait bien que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la réalité.

« … Je suis désolé. Vous vous réveillez tout juste, il est encore trop tôt pour les questions. »

Elle regarda Jafar qui lui tendait la main. Y plaçant doucement la sienne, elle se laissa remettre sur pieds avant de se laisser guider jusqu'à son lit. Se glissant sous les draps, elle regarda le magistrat qui lui souriait doucement.

« Reposez vous et soyez tranquille, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas. »

Acquiesçant lentement, Kougyoku le regarda s'incliner pour prendre la direction de la porte. A peine celle-ci se referma t-elle derrière lui que la princesse sombra dans l'inconscience, aussi bien d'épuisement que par envie de fuir cette tempête d'images et de sentiments qui déferlait en elle.

* * *

Un bruit sourd tira la princesse de son sommeil, la faisant bondir dans son lit, son cœur martelant furieusement sa poitrine sous le coup de la peur. Que se passait-il ? L'esprit encore confus à cause du sommeil, elle mit un temps à se rappeler où elle se trouvait avant de se lever pour aller rapidement regarder par la fenêtre. Un nuage de fumée s'élevait dans les airs tandis que des éclats de voix retentissaient. Une attaque ? Qui ? Ses pensées se tournèrent presque aussitôt vers Al-Thamen. Étaient-ils venus jusqu'ici en réalisant qu'elle était en vie ? Peut être venaient-ils achever leur travail... Elle sentit l'angoisse monter en flèche avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre pour aller voir. Si vraiment c'était eux alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser les gens qui vivaient ici être blessés ou pire par sa faute ! Courant dans les couloirs, elle se repéra aux sons des pas précipités qui résonnaient entre les murs ainsi qu'aux voix. Bientôt, un filet de fumée apparu, lui confirmant qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave. Si quelqu'un était blessé ou plue, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais...

« Abrutie de magicienne ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fabriqué !?

_Ça ne serait pas arrivé si un imbécile n'était pas rentré en trombe dans mon laboratoire pour se pavaner avec sa nouvelle épée comme un coq !

_Répète un peu, vieille sorcière !?

_Mais je vais me gêner, tas de muscles sans cervelle ! »

Kougyoku resta sans voix devant la situation pour le moins... déconcertante à laquelle elle assistait. Au lieu des hommes en noir et blanc auxquels elle s'attendait se tenaient un homme et une femme en train de se disputer de toutes leurs forces tandis qu'une foule autour d'eux essayait de les apaiser sans réellement oser s'approcher. Elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une attaque mais plutôt d'un accident en captant des bribes de leur... discussion ? Ou dispute plutôt... Elle laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, la panique redescendant aussitôt. Néanmoins, il faudrait peut être que quelqu'un intervienne et sépare les deux qui étaient encore à se chamailler avant que ça ne dégénère non ? Mais en les regardant, elle éprouva la même réticence que tous les autres spectateurs à s'en mêler.

« Allez vous deux, arrêtez ça, vous effrayez tout le monde. »

Sursautant à cette voix, la princesse regarda l'homme qui s'était avancé et qui posait maintenant une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux, les séparant doucement. De longs cheveux violet tombaient en cascade dans son large dos, ondulant gracieusement derrière lui à chacun de ses pas.

« Mais elle a encore fichu un bazar monstre avec sa foutue magie sire !

_Ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il n'était pas arrivé votre majesté ! »

Sire ? Majesté ? Cet homme était donc celui qui dirigeait le pays ? Et il agissait si familièrement avec eux ? Elle en était surprise. Mais pourquoi pas après tout, s'il désirait fonctionner ainsi... Elle quitta ses pensées en le voyant se tourner et rosit lorsque son regard doré se posa sur elle, son cœur battant un peu plus vite. Il... était beau... vraiment beau... Ses yeux dorés étaient magnifiques... Puis elle sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'un sourire étira ses lèvres, ses joues se teintant de rouge en réalisant que c'était bien à elle qu'il souriait.

« Ah, vous êtes finalement réveillée ? »

Clignant des yeux, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'affoler alors qu'il venait vers elle et repoussa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un venait s'adresser à elle comme ça ! Cet homme, Jafar, l'avait fait aussi et pourtant, elle n'avait pas réagit ainsi...Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se reprendre puis sursauta en le sentant prendre doucement sa main dans la sienne. Sa main à lui était grande, chaude aussi. Elle lui arracha un frisson quand elle exerça une douce pression sur la sienne.

« Je suis content de voir que vous vous portez mieux. C'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé en rentrant.

_C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ? »

Le roi acquiesça avec un sourire, l'invitant à le suivre en passant délicatement une main dans son dos.

« Oui, je revenais d'une affaire à régler et je vous ai trouvé inconsciente sur la place. Vous aviez perdu beaucoup de sang aussi je n'étais pas certain que... Mais le plus important est que vous vous soyez réveillée. »

Kougyoku acquiesça silencieusement. C'était donc à lui qu'elle devait la vie...

« Jafar m'a dit que vous veniez de l'empire de Kou c'est ça ?

_Ah... oui.

_Qu'est ce qui a bien pu vous emmener aussi loin de votre pays ? »

La princesse pinça les lèvres avant de s'arrêter. A vrai dire... elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu arriver aussi loin de chez elle et de sa famille. Comment allaient-ils d'ailleurs ? Avaient-ils appris ce qu'il s'était passé ? Non, impossible, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Ils devaient tous croire qu'elle avait péri sous les coups d'une créature du labyrinthe...

« … Kougyoku... c'est bien ça ? »

La jeune femme sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers lui, les joues rouge d'avoir entendu cette voix grave prononcer son nom et qu'il l'ait déjà retenu.

« … Oui ?

_Pour le moment, pensez uniquement à vous reposer. Nous ne vous harcèlerons pas de questions et ne vous obligerons pas à parler si cela vous ennuie. Le plus important est que vous récupériez des forces alors ne vous inquiétez de rien d'autre, entendu ? »

La princesse était touchée de l'attention dont ils faisaient preuve à son encontre alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle. Ils l'avaient recueillie et soignée sans même se poser de questions... Elle sourit doucement.

« D'accord... et merci.

_Je vous en prie. »

Marchant à ses cotés, elle le regarda à nouveau.

« … Pardonnez moi mais... comment vous appelez vous ? »

Il cligna des yeux, un instant surpris par sa question avant de lui sourire et de prendre doucement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser.

« Pardonnez moi, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu affaire à l'empire de Kou aussi vous ne devez pas me connaître. Je suis Sindbad, roi de Sindria et dirigeant de l'alliance des Sept Mers. »

La princesse sentit son cœur vibrer devant les attentions dont il la couvrait. Il était si doux, très galant en lui offrant sa main pour l'aider à marcher, gardant un rythme lent pour qu'elle n'ait pas de peine à le suivre malgré ses blessures. Sa grande main chaude serrait doucement la sienne alors qu'il lui parlait en lui offrant de beaux sourires. Cet homme était un roi et il la traitait elle, une parfaite inconnue, avec la plus grande attention. Et il était inutile de le nier, elle le trouvait terriblement beau et attirant. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer comme ça devant un homme. Était-ce ça... de tomber amoureuse ? Est ce que toutes les héroïnes dans les récits qu'elle avait pu parcourir par le passé avaient éprouvé ça en rencontrant l'homme de leurs rêves ? Peut-être était ce qu'on appelait un coup de foudre ? Puis elle secoua vivement la tête, complètement rouge. A quoi pensait-elle donc comme ça !? Il fallait qu'elle se calme !

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elle acquiesça, évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Elle avait l'impression que si leurs regards se croisaient, son cœur allait exploser. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne ce à quoi elle pensait. Elle en mourrait de honte ! Non, elle devait juste se calmer...

Elle le sentit reprendre doucement sa marche et elle se laissa guider jusqu'à des fauteuils installés sur un petit balcon qui surplombait la cour. S'asseyant dedans, elle regarda le roi prendre place dans un autre face à elle puis lui sourire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. A ce rythme, il ne tarderait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Mais si c'était le cas, il avait la délicatesse de ne pas aborder le sujet, ce dont elle le remercia mentalement.

« Je sais que vous êtes encore fatiguée et que j'ai dit que nous ne vous harcèlerons pas de questions mais... accepteriez vous de me parler de vous, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qu'il a bien pu vous arriver. »

Le regardant un moment, Kougyoku baissa lentement les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses. Ce qu'il s'était passé... Elle se crispa un peu, serrant les pans de la robe blanche qu'elle portait tout en se mordant la lèvre. Peu importait le nombre de fois auxquelles elle repensait aux événements, la douleur et l'angoisse qui lui tordaient le cœur restaient toujours aussi forts. Mais la moindre des choses était au moins de se présenter correctement.

« … Je suis Kougyoku Ren, huitième princesse de l'empire de Kou. »

Elle put discerner un éclat de surprise illuminer le regard doré du roi l'espace d'un instant. Puis il inclina la tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit non sans mal.

« A vrai dire... je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivée ici... J'étais partie explorer un labyrinthe mais... les choses ont mal tournées et... »

Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et son estomac se nouer, l'empêchant de poursuivre plus loin. Dès qu'elle repensait à l'exploration, les images de son frère et de Judal lui revenaient. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait demandé à y aller... tout était de sa faute...

La princesse sursauta en sentant la main du roi se poser doucement sur la sienne et elle leva les yeux vers lui. S'étant penché un peu en avant, il la regardait avec un sourire doux.

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée de poursuivre si vraiment vous ne le voulez pas. Ça se lit sur votre visage... »

Sentant ses lèvres trembler, elle acquiesça et baissa la tête.

« Quoiqu'il se soit passé dans ce labyrinthe, au moins, vous vous en êtes sortit, soyez en fière, tout le monde est loin d'y parvenir. »

Elle cligna des yeux avant de le regarder à nouveau. Ses propos lui mirent la puce à l'oreille mais elle préféra demander malgré tout.

« Vous en avez déjà exploré ?

_Oui. Mais je pense qu'il serait préférable d'en parler un autre jour, vous avez encore besoin de repos. Aussi, sachez que j'enverrais un messager à l'empire de Kou pour informer votre famille que vous êtes ici. Ils seront sûrement rassurés d'apprendre que vous allez bien. »

La princesse sentit son cœur s'illuminer pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée.

« Vraiment ?

_Bien sûr. Dans votre état, il vaut mieux éviter les déplacements longs aussi un message fera l'affaire pour le moment. Il mettra plusieurs jours à arriver mais au moins, ils seront informés. »

La princesse acquiesça vivement, sentant le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules s'atténuer un peu. Ils seraient bientôt avertis qu'elle était là, qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle rentrerait bientôt auprès d'eux. Elle avait tellement envie de les revoir, de les serrer dans ses bras... Mais le roi avait raison, il serait sûrement plus prudent d'attendre un peu. Elle sentit une vague de fatigue l'engloutir soudainement et elle vacilla un peu, portant une main à sa tête. Prenant la main que le roi lui offrit, elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué et une fois seule, se laissa tomber dans son lit pour s'endormir aussitôt.


	12. 12ème page : Recherches

_Eeet ça y est, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre! Ca m'aura prit beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais mais j'y suis finalement parvenu. Moi qui pensais finir cette fic avant la fin de l'année, je crois bien que c'est fichu, notre petite Kougyoku n'en a pas encore fini avec tout ça : ) Mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaira! (et non, toujours pas de Judal à l'horizon :P)_

* * *

Kougyoku regardait d ans les moindres recoins de la chambre, le cœur battant. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle s'était réveillée à Sindria, trois jours qu'elle avait passé à se reposer comme on le lui avait conseillé. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de son épée ni de son journal. Les quelques autres affaires qu'elle avait pu emporter avant son voyage n'avaient que peu d'importance mais pas ces deux là ! Son journal était ce qui lui avait permis de changer bien des choses, à commencer par sa propre condition, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle parlait avec son amie du futur. C'était lui qui était à la base de tout. Et son épée... C'était dans cette arme que le djinn qu'elle avait obtenu s'était installé, dans l'épée que Kouen lui avait offert pour ses sept ans. C'était le premier cadeau que son aîné lui avait fait. C'était ce jour là qu'elle l'avait entendu dire de sa propre bouche qu'elle était sa petite sœur. Perdre cet objet qui lui était si cher était tout simplement inconcevable ! Mais elle avait beau chercher partout, elle ne la trouvait pas.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, fatiguée et endolorie, mais surtout attristée. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait perdu ces deux précieux objets après avoir été expulsée du labyrinthe ? Étaient-ils tombés au fond de la mer ? Le labyrinthe avait-il disparu, les entraînant avec lui ?Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait jamais la moindre chance de les récupérer. Cette idée la blessa profondément.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

La princesse tourna la tête vers la porte pour voir Pisti la regarder, ses sourcils rehaussés montrant son étonnement devant la chambre qui était sans dessus dessous. Secouant la tête, Kougyoku leva les yeux vers la petite blonde quand celle-ci la rejoignit pour s'accroupir à coté d'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_Je... ne l'avais pas réalisé avant mais... Il me manque des affaires que j'avais pendant l'exploration de mon labyrinthe. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres devant sa négligence. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ? Comment avait elle pu !? Elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour essayer de se calmer. Mais peut importait comment elle y pensait, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour les retrouver.

« Vu ta mine, ce doit être des objets très précieux non ?

_Oui, ils le sont... mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ils sont maintenant... »

Fermant les yeux, la princesse sursauta quand la petite blonde posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle leva les yeux vers elle. Celle-ci l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allons voir Yam ! »

Clignant des yeux, Kougyoku resta silencieuse. Yamuraiha ? En quoi la magicienne du royaume pourrait-elle les aider ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lui demander que la jeune fille l'entraîna à sa suite, gardant sa main dans la sienne pour être sûre qu'elle la suivrait.

« Mais Pisti ! Pourquoi ?

_Fais moi confiance ! Si quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose, c'est sûrement elle ! »

Dévalant les escaliers, elle traversa les couloirs aussi vite qu'une fusée sans lâcher la main de la princesse qui devait courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire aux lieux, se perdant facilement si elle ne demandait pas son chemin. Elle regarda autour lorsque sa compagne s'arrêta enfin, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était jamais venue par ici... La princesse reporta son attention sur la petite blonde qui toqua à la porte devant elle.

« Yam ? »

Devant le silence qui lui répondit, elle se mit à frapper plus vigoureusement sur celle-ci, parlant plus fort.

« Yam ! Je sais que tu es là ! Sors de tes livres et ouvres !

_Mais... si elle est là, la porte n'est probablement pas fermée non ? On peut peut-être entrer... »

Pisti se tourna vers la princesse et rigola.

« C'est vrai mais dans ton intérêt, il ne vaut mieux pas. La dernière fois que le roi l'a fait, il s'est retrouvé avec des sourcils aussi longs que ses cheveux. »

Kougyoku cligna des yeux. Les sourcils ? Longs comme ses cheveux ? Elle ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire lorsque l'image se dessina dans son esprit, ce qui fit sourire la petite blonde.

« Tu souris enfin. C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire depuis que tu es arrivée ici, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Rosissant un peu, la princesse finit par sourire à nouveau. C'était vrai que depuis son arrivée, elle était préoccupée par ce qu'il s'était passé dans le labyrinthe, par sa famille et maintenant par ses objets perdus. Elle s'était inquiétée pour elle ? Cette idée la toucha, lui réchauffant un peu le cœur.

« Merci Pisti.

_Je t'en prie~ »

Se tournant à nouveau vers la porte, la petite blonde se racla la gorge avant de parler un peu plus fort.

« Dire qu'on venait lui apporter cet incroyaaable livre de magie arrivé ce matin même de Heliohapt... »

Kougyoku la regarda sans comprendre. Il n'y avait aucun livre, de quoi parlait-... Elle fit un bond en voyant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement pour laisser la magicienne se ruer sur Pisti qui rigolait.

« M-Mais...

_Ce n'est rien. Yam se donne toujours à fond dans ses recherches et lui ramener quelque chose en rapport avec la magie est le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle nous écoute. »

Surprise, Kougyoku regarda la magicienne qui soupira en se redressant et lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans son laboratoire. La première chose qui surprit la princesse en entrant fut cet étrange mélange de fragrances qui emplissait l'air. Elle n'en était pas certaine mais il lui semblait reconnaître parmi elles le parfum de certaines plantes utilisées dans son pays pour la médecine.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Celle-ci, assez vaste voyait ses murs recouverts d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient de lourds ouvrages ainsi que des objets aussi variés qu'étranges. Un large bureau était posé au fond de la salle. Des livres étaient empilés les uns sur les autres tandis que des feuilles étaient éparpillées sur la surface de travail, jonchant même le sol autour du meuble en bois. Se penchant pour en ramasser quelques unes, Kougyoku regarda les schémas complexes qui les recouvraient. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ça parlait, pourtant elle arrivait bien à lire l'écriture rapide et aplatie de la magicienne.

« Ne fais pas attention à ça, ce ne sont que des sort ratés, je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver la bonne variante mais je sens que je ne suis pas loin... »

La princesse leva les yeux vers la magicienne. Celle-ci semblait... un peu fatiguée mais elle repartait déjà dans son travail, écrivant sans relâche sur ses feuilles. Ce n'était plus se donner à fond là, c'était encore au dessus ! Elle ne réagit même pas quand Pisti la rejoignit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Yam, on a besoin de toi.

_Plus tard, je dois encore trouver comment arranger ça...

_Je sais, je sais, mais Kougyoku a vraiment besoin de ton aide. »

La magicienne baissa doucement sa plume et posa les yeux sur la princesse, l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds.

« Vos blessures se sont rouvertes ?

_Pas du tout non. A vrai dire... »

Devant l'hésitation de la princesse, ce fut Pisti qui continua.

« En arrivant ici, elle a perdu des objets auxquels elle tenait. Tu crois que tu pourrais l'aider à les retrouver ?

_Eh bien... tout dépend. S'ils sont restés dans le labyrinthe alors je ne peux rien pour toi. »

Kougyoku sentit son sang se glacer à cette idée. Yamuraiha du s'en apercevoir car elle leva la main et sourit doucement pour la rassurer.

« Mais peut-être sont-ils tout simplement tombés lorsque tu en as été expulsée. Après tout, entre le lieu où il est apparu et ici, il y a beaucoup de distance...

_Mais quand bien même, s'ils sont tombés dans la mer, ça en revient à dire qu'ils sont perdu... »

Yamuraiha garda le silence un moment avant de regarder à nouveau la princesse.

« S'agit-il d'objets magiques?

_Oui, mon djinn réside dans l'un d'eux.

_Ah ! Dans ce cas, on pourra facilement le retrouver ! »

Cette nouvelle enchanta Kougyoku. Elle ignorait comment la magicienne comptait procéder mais elle semblait tellement confiante que son angoisse s'atténua aussitôt, son cœur se réchauffant un peu.

« Par contre, pour l'autre objet, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué...

_Pourquoi ?

_Eh bien, pour l'écrin d'un djinn, j'ai mit au point un sort qui permet de faire réagir les écrins de notre roi lorsqu'un autre écrin entre dans un certain périmètre. Si j'amplifie ce sort pour élargir la zone de recherche, nous pourrons localiser le vôtre et le récupérer mais... »

Elle se frotta le menton, visiblement en pleine réflexion.

« De quel genre d'objet s'agit-il exactement ? »

La princesse se mordilla la lèvre. Jusqu'où pouvait-elle leur dire la vérité ? Puis elle soupira. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de tant se tracasser. Pour l'heure, la seule chose qui importait était de les récupérer tous les deux.

« Il s'agit d'un journal qu'une amie m'a confié. Grâce à lui, nous pouvons communiquer ensemble. Lorsque l'une de nous écrit dedans, les mots sont absorbés par les pages et apparaissent sur le journal de l'autre. Voilà t- »

Elle s'arrêta devant la mine intéressée de la magicienne qui s'était rapprochée d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive plus tôt. Ses yeux brillants étaient posés sur elle, la mettant mal à l'aise.

« O-Oui ?

_C'est vraiment très intéressant ! Dis moi, comment cela fonctionne t-il ? Les messages mettent-ils du temps à se transmettre ? Y a t-il une limite de distance à respecter pour que ça fonctionne ?

_Je... je suis désolée, je ne sais pas. C'est mon amie qui les a conçu, pas moi... »

Affichant une moue déçue, la magicienne se redressa et revint vers son bureau. Refermant les ouvrages étalés sur celui-ci après avoir prit soin de marquer les pages, elle sourit.

« Nous verrons plus tard, concentrons nous d'abord sur votre écrin ! »

* * *

Le vent soufflait vivement, s'engouffrant dans les cheveux détachés de Kougyoku qui virevoltaient alors qu'elle regardait la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue devant elle. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient prit la mer, guidés par la magie de Yamuraiha. Comme elle le lui avait assuré, elle avait retrouvé la piste de son écrin ! La princesse posa les yeux sur ce filin bleuté, résultat d'un sort de sa composition qui s'étirait au loin et les guidait vers une destination inconnue. Vraiment, la magicienne était quelqu'un d'incroyable, elle ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante pour son aide.

« Yamuraiha pense que nous arriverons bientôt. »

Elle tourna la tête et rougit aussitôt en voyant le roi approcher. Le regardant s'accouder au rebord du bateau, elle s'efforça de calmer les battements de son cœur pour se concentrer sur la surface bleuté qui scintillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. Lui aussi, elle lui devait beaucoup. Non content de l'accueillir dans son pays, de soigner ses blessures, il avait en plus de ça accepté sans hésitation de préparer un navire afin qu'elle puisse récupérer son épée. Il était même venu en personne pour l'y aider. Cet homme était vraiment... Elle secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

« Dans ce cas... mon épée se trouve sûrement au fond de l'océan n'est ce pas ?

_C'est fort probable oui.

_Dans ce cas, nous ne pourrons pas la récupérer vu la profondeur.

_Ce n'est pas un problème, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça. »

Il semblait si confiant et tranquille qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de douter. S'il le disait alors ça devait être vrai. Elle sursauta quand il prit la parole alors qu'il continuait de fixer l'horizon d'un air absent.

« Je sais que je vous avait dit que nous ne vous obligerions pas à parler mais... »

Il abandonna sa contemplation du paysage pour poser son regard doré sur elle, la faisant frissonner.

« J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé dans ce labyrinthe... Accepteriez vous de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kougyoku pinça les lèvres. Dès qu'elle repensait à ça, elle sentait comme un poignard lui lacérer l'estomac. Mais c'était son droit de savoir, après tout, il avait prit la peine de s'occuper d'elle. Et peut être que ça pourrait lui attirer des ennuis. Al-Thamen la croyait-elle morte ? Sans doute car, sans l'aide du roi, elle le serait. Mais s'ils apprenaient qu'elle était en vie, ne viendraient-ils pas terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ? Auquel cas, Sindria se retrouverait dangereusement exposée à la menace qu'ils représentaient. Et rien que pour cela, elle devait la vérité au roi. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

« L'empire de Kou est actuellement dirigé par l'empereur Hakuyuu Ren qui est mon cousin. Mais... il y a un groupe qui complote depuis des années déjà dans l'optique de prendre le contrôle de notre pays... hélas encore maintenant, j'ignore leurs motivations. »

Voyant Sindbad acquiescer pour l'inciter à continuer, elle posa la main sur la rambarde en bois à coté d'elle tout en réfléchissant.

« Nous nous efforçons de lutter contre eux sans pour autant créer de guerre civile. Et nous avons plutôt bien réussi jusque là... Mais alors que nous étions partis explorer ce labyrinthe, ils nous on suivit sans que l'on s'en aperçoive. Notre groupe s'est retrouvé scindé et... »

Elle serra les poings alors que l'image du Magi lui revenait.

« … Quelqu'un que je croyais être mon ami... s'est avéré être de leur coté. C'est lui qui m'a blessé, et après... plus rien jusqu'à mon réveil ici... »

Judal... Était-il vraiment avec eux ? Sûrement, sans quoi, il ne l'aurait pas attaqué. Mais comment dans ce cas avaient-ils pu ne rien remarquer en toutes ces années ? Étaient-ils donc tous à ce point aveugles ? Ces questions revenaient en boucle dans son esprit.

« … Il s'agit de Al-Thamen n'est ce pas ? »

La princesse se raidit et posa immédiatement un regard abasourdi sur le roi. Comment... pouvait-il les connaître ? Puis, un doute la gagna brusquement et elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Comprenant aussitôt, le roi se redressa et leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Non non, je ne suis pas avec eux loin de là, bien au contraire. »

Il sourit en la voyant se détendre un peu et reprit.

« Je les connais parce que nos chemins se sont plusieurs fois croisés par le passé. Et je ne les apprécie guère plus qu'eux-mêmes doivent m'aimer. J'étais au courant qu'ils se trouvaient en grande partie à Kou et qu'ils cherchaient à étendre leur influence sur les pays alentours. Je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils tentent d'asseoir davantage leur position à Kou mais je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à attaquer aussi ouvertement un membre de la famille royale. »

La princesse soupira. Si seulement il savait qu'avant elle, c'était ses deux cousins qu'ils avaient tenté d'éliminer. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver en la personne du roi un interlocuteur renseigné. Elle ne pu dire pourquoi mais elle s'en sentit affreusement soulagé. De simplement pouvoir parler de cela avec quelqu'un... lui ôtait un poids énorme sur le cœur.

« C'est parce qu'ils sont une réelle menace que j'ai décidé de conquérir un labyrinthe, pour pouvoir les affronter. Et voilà où j'en suis maintenant...

_Tout ira bien. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sindbad qui l'avait rejoint et qui tenait maintenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement.

« Faisons une chose à la fois. Pour l'heure, notre principale préoccupation est de récupérer votre écrin alors concentrez vous essentiellement là-dessus. Nous nous occuperons du reste en temps et en heure. D'autant que nous avons visiblement un objectif commun. »

Kougyoku resta interdite. Était-il en train de dire qu'il allait l'aider à combattre Al-Thamen ? Elle ne voyait pas comment interpréter autrement ces quelques mots. Ouvrant la bouche, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que la voix de Pisti, perché sur un gigantesque oiseau qui virevoltait au dessus de leur bateau résonna.

« On est arrivés ! »

Le bateau s'immobilisa au beau milieu de l'océan. Comme ils l'avaient pensé, aucune île ni rien, l'objet se trouvait dans les profondeurs marines. Le filin bleu pâle leur servant de repère s'était transformé en un cercle non loin de la coque en bois du navire, leur indiquant probablement l'emplacement de l'objet.

Kougyoku regarda la marque, perplexe. Certes ils étaient arrivés mais et maintenant ? Elle se tourna vers Sindbad qui comprit les interrogations qui se dessinaient sur son visage.

« Vous allez voir. Yamuraiha. »

La magicienne arriva et, prenant son bâton, se concentra. La regardant faire, la princesse sursauta en voyant quelque chose se former devant ses yeux. C'était transparent et brillait un peu sous la lumière du soleil... Regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa que chacun se retrouvait avec une sorte de bulle autour de la tête. Yamuraiha ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air étonné.

« Grâce à cette bulle, vous pourrez respirer sous l'eau. Ce sera plus facile pour les recherches. »

Pour sûr, avec ça, elle aurait moins peur de finir noyée dans cette immense étendue d'eau. Elle ne pu cependant s'empêcher de palper la bulle pour s'assurer de sa solidité. Elle sentait celle-ci se courber sous la pression de ses doigts sans jamais se percer pour autant. Évidemment, la magicienne avait du y penser. Vraiment, cette femme était incroyable.

* * *

Battant des pieds pour avancer, Kougyoku observait tout ce qui se présentait autour d'elle avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement demandé à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les profondeurs marines mais quand bien même elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait sûrement été loin de la réalité. De nombreux rochers se dressaient ici et là sur lesquels poussaient d'étranges plantes aussi différentes que colorées. Leurs formes étaient tantôt semblables à des fleurs qu'on pouvait trouver à la surface tantôt singulière. Sans parler de ces animaux étranges qu'elle pouvait croiser de temps à autres. De tout petits poissons multicolores à des crustacés aux carapaces couvertes de pics, elle ne cessait de s'enthousiasmer à chacune de ses découvertes. Le plus beau restait lorsqu'elle se posait sur un rocher pour se reposer et qu'elle levait la tête. Elle pouvait alors voir des bancs de poissons nager paisiblement un peu partout, les plantes flotter doucement sous la douce impulsion de courants marins tandis que les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'eau éclairaient les lieux, donnant un résultat de toute beauté.

Elle tourna la tête en discernant un mouvement sur sa droite et vit Pisti et Sharrkan qui nageaient un peu plus loin. Ils étaient tous en train de fouiller les fonds marins à la recherche de son épée. Ils

étaient tous si gentils... Quittant son rocher, elle nagea vers eux pour les rejoindre. Visiblement, leurs recherches n'avaient guère plus de succès que les siennes. Mais qui pourrait les blâmer ? Chercher une épée dans un endroit aussi vaste était un véritable défi qui frôlait l'impossible. Mais après être venus jusqu'ici, ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner si bêtement !

Elle regarda la petite blonde pousser un soupir tout en s'étirant longuement.

« Je commence à fatiguer un peu...

_Ça fait plusieurs heures qu'on cherche, ça n'a rien d'anormal. Il vaudrait mieux faire une pause pour reprendre des forces. »

Kougyoku acquiesça aux paroles de l'épéiste. Trop forcer ne les aiderait pas à s'en sortir.

« Allez y, je continue encore quelques minutes et je vous rejoint.

_Tu es sûre ?

_Oui. »

Se regardant, les deux acquiescèrent avant de prendre le chemin de la surface sous le regard de la princesse. Sans leur aide à tous, elle se serait découragée depuis longtemps. Mais les voir se donner autant de mal pour elle la motivait à continuer et à s'accrocher.

Nageant un peu plus loin, elle zigzagua entre les rochers tout en guettant le moindre objet, espérant que la lumière du soleil serait assez puissante pour se refléter sur la lame et ainsi attirer son attention sur elle. Mais pour l'heure, rien hélas. Ne pas désespérer. Tant qu'il faisait jour, ils pouvaient continuer. Cependant, lorsque la nuit tomberait, ils devraient cesser, l'exploration des fonds marins plongés dans l'obscurité serait trop dangereux même si pour l'heure, elle n'avait rien vu qui puisse en soit représenter un danger.

Elle tourna la tête en voyant une forme sombre se dessiner au loin. Plissant les yeux, elle songea un instant qu'il s'agissait peut être d'un de ses compagnons qui continuait les recherches. Mais elle abandonna bien vite cette idée en voyant la forme grossir de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle approchait. Se dirigeant rapidement vers un massif rocheux, elle se dissimula derrière lui pour voir une gigantesque créature passer devant elle. Dotée d'un long corps fin qui ondulait pour se mouvoir dans l'eau, de larges nageoires brassaient l'eau pour lui permettre de se diriger tandis que les écailles bleu sombre scintillaient sous la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux rouge suivaient les mouvements des bancs de poissons qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué tandis que sa gueule gigantesque s'ouvrait pour dévoiler des dents aussi blanches que tranchantes, arrachant un frisson à la princesse. Voilà sans doute un des dangers qu'avaient évoqués ses compagnons. Et elle en fut certaine en voyant cette créature semblable à un immense serpent accélérer soudainement pour fondre sur les poissons qui n'eurent pas le temps de fuir, la gueule béante se refermant sur eux à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne leur laissant aucune chance de fuite.

Soufflant un peu, la princesse songea qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre que cette chose s'éloigne avant de remonter à la surface. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne semblait guère décidée à s'en aller pour le moment, ayant reprit une nage lente et paisible. Elle posa son dos contre un rocher tout en la gardant dans son champ de vision. Elle finirait bien par s'en aller quand elle ne trouverait plus de nourriture. Elle la regarda donc onduler, attrapant les poissons imprudents qui tentaient de fuir dès que le serpent géant approchait de leurs cachettes. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle la vit. Bloquée entre deux rochers, seul un tiers de la lame était encore visible. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Son épée ! Elle l'avait enfin trouvé ! Même si elle aurait préféré la remarquer avant. Mais elle était là, seuls quelques mètres la séparait de son arme. Mais elle sentit son cœur se glacer en voyant le reptile manquer d'engloutir son arme en plongeant pour attraper quelques poissons. A ce rythme, ce monstre allait finir par l'engloutir ! Son regard allait de l'animal à son arme alors que son cœur cognait furieusement contre sa poitrine. Après tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour la retrouver, elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine aussi bêtement. Elle ne voulait pas voir cet objet qui comptait tant finir dans l'estomac d'un animal marin ! Pinçant les lèvres, elle se mit donc à nager entre les rochers et les coraux, se dissimulant dans leurs ombres pour se rapprocher. L'excitation la gagnait alors qu'elle voyait son objectif se rapprocher petit à petit mais elle se figeait dès que le serpent géant passait près d'elle. Bon sang, si jamais elle la remarquait, c'en serait finit d'elle...

Elle se retrouva bientôt devant une impasse. Pour atteindre son arme, elle devait sortir de sa cachette et s'exposer à la vue de l'animal qui ne cessait de tournoyer par ici. Si seulement elle pouvait l'attirer plus loin, ne serait ce qu'un peu...

Cherchant autour d'elle une solution à son problème, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un coquillage. Le prenant, elle se tourna. Avec un peu de chance, ça marcherait... Fermant les yeux, elle le lança de toutes ses forces avant de se baisser rapidement pour regarder l'animal. Tournoyant lentement, celui-ci du remarquer le projectile car il vint lentement dans cette direction. Dès l'instant ou sa tête était occupée à fouiller, elle s'élança, nageant aussi rapidement que possible pour attraper fermement la poignée de son épée. Tirant dessus, elle ne la sentit pas bouger pour autant. Bon sang ! Posant ses pieds sur les rochers pour prendre appui, elle tira de plus belle. Malgré cela, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité avant d'enfin extraire la lame de sa prison, la faisant basculer en arrière. Ça y est ! Elle l'avait enfin récupéré ! Elle sentit une vague de bonheur l'engloutir alors qu'elle sentait chaque gravure de la garde sous la pointe de ses doigts. Puis elle revint à la réalité et se mit à nager aussi rapidement que possible en direction de la surface. Mais, voyant les poissons autour d'elle s'écarter brusquement, elle comprit et eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter sur la gauche pour éviter le gigantesque reptile qui s'était lassé de chercher. Ses yeux rouge et acérés étaient posés sur elle, la faisant frissonner. Que faire ? Inutile d'espérer lui échapper, ce n'était pas avec ses jambes qu'elle arriverait à le semer ! Elle referma instinctivement ses mains sur son arme. La seule option qui lui restait était de l'affronter. Pour un conquérant de labyrinthe ayant obtenu un djinn, cela ne serait pas un problème. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment activer les pouvoir d'un djinn. Elle se souvenait avoir vu Kouen et ses cousins le faire tout naturellement mais... pour l'heure, elle ne voyait pas comment faire. Si elle n'avait pas vu le djinn disparaître dans son arme, elle penserait que celle-ci était une épée comme toutes les autres. Elle n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle sentit la panique la gagner à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Et lorsqu'elle vit le serpent nager à toute allure vers elle, la gueule grande ouverte, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les crocs luisants se refermer sur elle. Mais au lieu de les sentir s'enfoncer dans sa chair, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper par la taille et remonter brusquement, la ramenant aussitôt à la surface. Encore sous le coup de la peur, elle ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses pieds toucher le pont du bateau. Mais comment... Elle leva les yeux et vit le roi au dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux violet remplacés par des plumes sombres, d'autres apparaissant sur ses bras et jambes... Un équipement !?

Ce dernier lui sourit un peu.

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre épée, tant mieux. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit en voyant la surface de l'eau se troubler alors que le reptile émergeait en poussant un long rugissement. Il allait les attaquer ! Elle regarda le roi et ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant qu'il se débarrassait de son équipement, se laissant basculer dans le vide. Mais que faisait-il ? Il allait se tuer ! C'est alors qu'elle le vit dégainer son épée à sa ceinture. Malgré la distance, elle pu discerner ce symbole qui apparaissait sur chaque écrin abritant un djinn. Mais alors... Elle le regarda revêtir un autre équipement, son corps se couvrant d'écaille bleutés. Cet homme avait plusieurs djinns ? Comme Kouen !? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Kougyoku le regarda brandir son épée, un gigantesque éclair s'abattant dans l'instant sur le serpent qui retomba dans l'eau, son corps flottant à la surface de celle-ci tandis que de la fumée s'échappait de lui. La princesse n'en revenait pas. En quelques secondes à peine, sans la moindre once de panique, le roi s'en était débarrassé...

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

Elle se tourna vers Sindbad qui se posa doucement sur le pont avant de retirer son équipement, rangeant son épée à sa ceinture.

« N-Non... M-Merci... de m'avoir sauvée.

_C'est normal, ne vous en faites pas. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne pas vous voir remonter. Mais je suis ravi de voir que vous avez retrouvé au moins un de vos biens. »

Acquiesçant, Kougyoku regarda sa propre épée puis celle du roi. Celui-ci capta son regard et sourit un peu.

« Vous ne savez pas vous en servir n'est ce pas ?

_...Non... »

Elle était honteuse de l'admettre mais... c'était la réalité. Bien évidemment qu'il ne suffisait pas d'obtenir un djinn pour devenir surpuissant ! Kouen avait sûrement du s'entraîner pour arriver à ses résultats, de même pour Hakuei et les autres !

« Ça n'a rien d'anormal, vous venez tout juste de l'obtenir après tout.

_Dans ce cas... »

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Accepteriez vous de m'aider à manier mon djinn ? S'il vous plait ! »

Sindbad haussa les sourcils avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, gardant le silence. La princesse se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant comment interpréter son silence. En demandait-elle trop ? C'était bien possible. En tant que roi, il avait sans doute d'autres choses à faire...

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris, ce qui le fit rire.

« Nous avons sûrement quelques jours encore avant d'obtenir des nouvelles de votre pays alors pourquoi ne pas les mettre à profit ? Ce sera trop court pour tout vous apprendre mais votre famille pourra alors prendre le relais. Et vu l'objectif que vous vous êtes fixé, plus tôt vous maîtriserez votre djinn et mieux ça sera. »

Il était vraiment d'accord ? Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Cet homme était vraiment formidable ! Non seulement il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais en plus de ça, il était prévenant et d'une gentillesse incroyable.

« Merci infiniment ! »

Elle avait hâte de commencer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander quelle seraient les réactions de ses frères et cousins si elle parvenait à contrôler son djinn d'ici leurs retrouvailles.

* * *

 _Et j'en profite pour répondre aux commentaires ici : )_

 _Unknown :_

 _Je suis contente que cette fic ait pu te changer les idées ne serait ce qu'un peu, c'est vrai que ces derniers jours ont été durs pour beaucoup de personnes. Et merci aussi pour tes compliments qui sont très gentils : ) Je continue de travailler sur la suite (et pour Sindbad, eh bien... je réfléchis encore à son cas, je ne me suis pas encore décidée sur ce que je vais faire avec lui :) ) En tout cas, merci à toi pour ta review et à bientôt!_

 _P'tite Otaku :_

 _Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire une fic sur la famille Kou et du coup voilà le résultat, contente que tu apprécies : ) Et il n'y a pas de problème pour les reviews ne t'en fais pas! Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu en ais envoyé une pour dire ce que tu pense de cette fic : 3_

 _Mon emploi du temps étant devenu assez chaotique, j'ai moins de temps pour écrire et ça risque de rester comme ça jusqu'à Noel. La parution des chapitres sera assez aléatoire mais je travaille déjà sur le prochain (tant que les idées sont dans ma tête :3) Et bien sûr, Judal finira bien par pointer le bout de son nez... plus tard xD Quoiqu'il en soit, merci encore pour ta review et à bientôt!_


	13. 13ème page : Progresser

_Ça y est! J'ai enfin réussi à boucler ce chapitre! Ça aura prit un peu (beaucoup?) plus de temps que prévu mais voilà! : D Comme je suis encore en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il se passera par la suite, je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre viendra. Mais je vais essayer d'en faire au moins un par mois dans le pire des cas, même si je vais essayer de revenir à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines._

 _En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :3_

* * *

Soufflant longuement, Kougyoku resserra ses doigts autour de la poignée de son épée tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Alors qu'elle récitait la formule pour invoquer son djinn, elle s'efforça de garder les paupières closes pour ne pas regarder si le symbole étoilé était apparu ou non sur son arme. Elle devait rester concentrée !

« Montre toi, Cerberus ! »

A peine eut-elle dit ces mots qu'un torrent de flammes s'éleva dans les airs, rendant l'air brûlant autour d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être encore surprise devant un tel étalage de puissance alors qu'elle en était déjà à son cinquième essai. Voir son frère déployer d'intenses brasiers quand il en appelait à ses djinns était une chose, se découvrir capable d'utiliser aussi cet élément en était une autre.

« Pas comme ça ! Vous devez davantage concentrer les flammes autour de vous ! »

Elle posa son regard sur Sindbad qui la regardait. Depuis la veille, il avait entreprit de lui apprendre à utiliser son djinn, conformément à la demande de la princesse. Celle-ci s'appliquait autant que possible mais elle réalisait combien la tâche s'avérait compliquée. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait pensé jusque là. Elle s'était imaginé que, comme pour une épée ou une autre arme, les choses se feraient d'elles-mêmes à force de pratique mais elle se demandait maintenant si c'était réellement le cas. Pour apprendre à utiliser son épée, elle avait endurcis ses muscles, répétés les mouvements que Kouen lui avait montré, travaillé ses réflexes. Mais pour le djinn, il ne suffisait pas de faire ça. Il fallait réussir à libérer la puissance du djinn concentrée dans l'écrin sans pour autant en perdre le contrôle. Hors, c'était pour l'heure son principal soucis. Elle avait compris comment la libérer mais elle peinait encore à la contrôler. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle réussisse à la canaliser pour en envelopper son corps tout entier, c'était ce que le roi lui avait dit mais... comment manier une chose qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher !? Parvenant à réduire l'étendue de flammes progressivement, elle finit néanmoins par faiblir, sentant ses jambes lâcher sous son poids et elle se laissa tomber, essoufflée et en sueurs, les flammes disparaissant dans la seconde. Encore raté !

« Nous devrions faire une pause. »

Soufflant pour retrouver une respiration normale, elle acquiesça à la proposition de Sindbad et se redressa un peu pour s'asseoir correctement. Peu importe la manière dont elle y pensait, elle ne voyait pas comment contrôler cette force.

« Réussir à utiliser l'équipement de son djinn est loin d'être facile...

_Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se maîtrise en quelques minutes. »

La princesse soupira un peu. Est ce que sa famille avait rencontré autant de difficultés qu'elle à les utiliser aussi ? Puis elle secoua la tête pour quitter ses pensées. Qu'importe. Chacun avançait à son rythme, Sindbad le lui avait dit. Le plus important était qu'elle parvienne à ce résultat.

« Je me demande combien de temps ça me prendra pour y parvenir.

_Vous n'êtes pas obligée de recouvrir tout votre corps dès le début. Je pense même que pour un début, il serait déjà bien que vous vous fixiez pour objectif votre arme et votre bras par exemple, ce sont les zones demandant le moins d'efforts.

_Vraiment? »

Le voyant acquiescer, elle sourit un peu. Il avait sûrement raison, autant y aller progressivement. Lui qui possédait des djinns, il devait savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Il vous a fallu du temps pour revêtir vos équipements ?

_Un peu pour le premier oui, je ne savais pas exactement en quoi consistait la puissance d'un djinn à ce moment là, j'ignorais que je pouvais faire ce genre de choses. Mais une fois que je l'ai su, ça s'est fait naturellement pour les autres. »

Acquiesçant, elle regarda son épée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle maîtrise ce pouvoir qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir tant bien que mal ! Une fois fait, elle pourrait enfin protéger convenablement sa famille. Elle avait tellement hâte de tous les revoir, ses frères, ses cousins, Hakuei...

Elle reporta néanmoins son attention sur Sindbad.

« … Comment avez vous été confronté à Al-Thamen la première fois ? »

Le roi la regarda un moment avant de sourire un peu et de s'asseoir, croisant les bras sur son torse tout en regardant le ciel pour se remémorer les faits.

« Je crois bien que ma première rencontre avec un de leurs membres a été dans un des premiers labyrinthes que j'ai visité. Ils tenaient un rôle similaire auprès des nobles de divers pays que dans l'empire de Kou, des conseillers. Ils encourageaient à explorer des labyrinthes ou fournissaient à ceux qu'ils guidaient des objets ou savoirs leur offrant de grands pouvoirs afin de gagner leur confiance et leurs faveurs alors que leurs desseins étaient tout autres. »

La princesse acquiesça lentement. Enfant, elle n'y prêtait pas tellement attention mais après la tentative manquée d'assassinat sur ses cousins, elle s'était prise à les observer. Ils étaient toujours prévenants, peut-être même trop, affirmant toujours n'avoir à l'esprit que le bien de l'empire et de la famille royale. Elle y aurait probablement cru si elle ne les avait pas surpris cette nuit là à préparer la mort des deux princes aînés. Non, si elle n'avait pas eu son journal pour la prévenir, elle ne les aurait vu que comme d'étranges personnes au service de la famille impériale. La description de Sindbad collait bien avec l'image qu'elle avait d'eux.

« Vous avez encore été confronté à eux par la suite ?

_Bien sûr. J'ai voyagé dans de nombreux pays et plusieurs fois, nos routes se sont croisées. Sans compter que j'ai déjà exploré des labyrinthes crées par leur Magi sans qu'il me soit destiné. »

Kougyoku se figea aussitôt.

« … Judal ? »

Sindbad resta un instant à l'observer silencieusement. Il se doutait bien qu'elle le connaissait, en tant que princesse de Kou c'était logique. Il avait fait apparaître nombre de labyrinthes pour eux après tout, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'ils se soient côtoyés. Cependant, ce n'était pas exactement l'expression à laquelle il s'attendait. De l'incrédulité ou même de la dérision, pas cet air partagé entre la résignation et la peine.

« Oui, Judal est le magi de Al-Thamen et ce, depuis des années. »

La princesse resta silencieuse à cet aveu. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose de récent ? Il avait donc toujours été avec eux ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il avait grandit avec eux, ses aînés s'étaient occupés de lui de la même manière qu'avec chacun de leurs cadets. Si Al-Thamen leur voulait du mal, ça voulait dire que Judal aussi ? Qu'il avait fait semblant ? Pendant toutes ces années ? Cette idée la tirailla de part en part, la faisant passer brusquement de la colère à une tristesse sans fond. Dans son esprit tournaient les souvenirs qu'elle avait des moments passés en présence du Magi depuis l'enfance et ceux de l'exploration du labyrinthe ou il l'avait soudainement trahi. Mais est ce qu'elle pouvait considérer qu'il l'avait vraiment trahi si au bout du compte, il n'avait fait que lui mentir sur toute la ligne ? Cette seule pensée lui broya le cœur.

« Princesse ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Sindbad qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui l'observait avec un sourire paisible. Inspirant un peu, elle se redressa afin d'être de nouveau droite face à lui.

« Oui ?

_Lors de votre exploration, Judal était avec vous n'est ce pas ? »

Elle se raidit à cette question, ce qui n'échappa pas au roi.

« … Vous avez dit que quelqu'un que vous pensiez être votre ami était finalement du coté de Al-Thamen... C'est de lui que vous parliez? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Tout était encore si confus. Même si les faits lui hurlaient à la figure que c'était bel et bien le cas, elle ne pouvait encore entièrement l'accepter. Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant bien lui qui l'avait blessée et laissée pour morte ! Quelle autre preuve lui fallait-il !?

« … O-Oui mais... je ne suis encore sûre de rien, peut-être que... »

Que quoi ? Qu'il était bien du côté de leur famille ? Pourquoi l'avoir blessée alors ? La façon dont il avait parlé lui avait laissé sous entendre qu'il avait accepté de l'emmener dans un labyrinthe uniquement pour se débarrasser d'elle ! Al-Thamen aurait suggéré cette idée et il aurait tout simplement accepté de la mettre en œuvre, alors que cherchait-elle d'autre !?

« J'ignore quelle est votre relation avec lui mais je peux vous affirmer qu'il est bel et bien avec Al-Thamen. Cela fait plus de dix ans que je le connais et à chaque fois que je le rencontrais, il était en présence de ces hommes en noir.

_Mais... pourquoi ? »

Le roi haussa les épaules à sa question.

« Je l'ignore. Mais il a toujours agit de concert avec eux et nous en avons parfois fait les frais avec mes compagnons.

_Il doit bien y avoir une explication... Judal n'était pas comme ça avec nous...

_Peut-être n'était ce là qu'une manœuvre afin de vous faire baisser votre garde à vous ainsi qu'à vos proches ? C'est ainsi que Al-Thamen fonctionne après tout, ils vous viennent en aide pour vous laisser croire en leur sincérité et qu'ils puissent agir comme il leur convient dans l'ombre. Puisqu'il a grandit avec eux, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Judal ait-

_Il n'est pas comme ça ! »

Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche avec force sans même qu'elle ne le réalise. Non ! Judal n'était pas comme ça ! Il était agaçant, prétentieux, mesquin et elle en passait encore mais il n'était pas comme ces gens ! Entendre le roi parler ainsi de lui l'agaçait. Mais... dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? La colère s'estompa pour laisser place à la tristesse. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça s'il n'était pas comme eux ?

« Veuillez m'excuser. Je ne connais pas Judal de la même manière que vous aussi je peux me tromper... Quoiqu'il en soit, pardon si je vous ai blessé. »

Kougyoku regarda le roi qui inclinait un peu la tête en avant en guise d'excuse. Elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua vivement la sienne.

« N-Non ! C'est moi qui... pardon de m'être emportée comme ça.

_Il n'y a pas de mal, détendez vous. »

Entendre le roi rire en lui disant ça la rassura un peu et apaisa légèrement son esprit embrumé par la confusion. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça et elle en était soulagée. Se levant avec précaution, elle épousseta ses vêtements avant de regarder Sindbad qui se redressait à son tour.

« Pardonnez moi de vous demander ça alors que c'est moi qui voulais cet entraînement mais... pourrions nous en rester là pour aujourd'hui ? Je crois que... j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu... »

Sindbad sourit un peu avant d'acquiescer.

« Bien sûr, nous reprendrons quand vous le désirerez, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Kougyoku lui répondit avec un sourire. Il était toujours si doux et compréhensif, elle ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissante de lui accorder de son temps comme ça et d'accepter la moindre de ses requêtes à chaque fois. S'inclinant respectueusement, elle se détourna et s'en alla d'un pas lent, replongeant dans ses pensées tandis que Sindbad la regardait s'éloigner sans rien dire. Puis il se tourna et regarda Jafar qui venait à sa rencontre.

« Alors ? »

Le magistrat secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation.

« Pas la moindre trace de nos messagers. Ils ont probablement été tués ou au moins interceptés avant d'arriver à destination.

_Ce qui explique le manque de réaction de Kou quant à la présence d'une de leur princesse disparue ici...

_Que devons nous faire dans ce cas ? »

Sindbad soupira en se retournant pour prendre la direction du palais.

« Il va falloir que nous y allions en personne je pense. Si les messagers ont été interceptés ou arrêtés, on ne peut supposer qu'une chose...

_Que Al-Thamen les a arrêté. »

Le roi regarda Jafar qui avait achevé la fin de sa pensée à voix haute. Très certainement oui. Et c'était loin d'être bon signe.

* * *

Logeant la côte d'un pas tranquille, Kougyoku observa d'un œil distrait les vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable fin de la plage, un tapis d'écume rampant jusqu'à ses pieds. Le vent soufflait doucement, lui renvoyant quelques mèches de ses cheveux devant son visage. Elle inspira profondément l'air iodé et soupira. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'elle avait quitté le palais pour tenter de faire le point dans son esprit mais... Tout lui paraissait toujours aussi complexe, insensé, douloureux... Peu importe comment elle présentait les choses, la situation restait la même, Al-Thamen, Judal, tout...

Se laissant tomber sur le sable, elle regarda le ciel bleu se parer peu à peu de teintes plus chaudes, passant d'un jaune d'or à un orange vif. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher mais elle ne ressentait pas l'envie de retourner au palais pour le moment. Elle voulait rester seule encore un peu, au calme même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. S'isoler ne rendrait pas la situation meilleure hélas... Elle ferma les yeux. A cet instant, elle regrettait plus que tout la disparition de son journal. Elle aurait pu discuter avec son amie du futur de sa situation, elles auraient pu y réfléchir ensemble et peut être même trouver une solution. D'ailleurs, qu'en était-il du Judal de son monde ? Était-il de son côté ou bien lui aussi était avec Al-Thamen ? Elle l'avait questionné sur bien des points mais elle n'avait jamais songé à ce cas de figure-ci. Il lui avait toujours semblé naturel que sa famille soit unie, Judal compris. Et si son amie du futur répondait à ses questions, elle avait néanmoins toujours gardé une part de secret contre laquelle elle n'avait jamais cherché à lutter. C'était son droit après tout. Mais elle voulait tant lui poser la question maintenant. Malheureusement, son journal était perdu elle ne savait ou...

« Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire sans toi maintenant... »

Elle sentit de nouveau l'abattement l'engloutir. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Poussant un nouveau soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux mais se figea aussitôt en apercevant un immense serpent se ruer sur elle. Réalisant brusquement le danger soudain de la situation, elle se jeta instinctivement de coté pour éviter la créature qui vola en éclat contre le sol où elle se tenait encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Un serpent fait de... sable ? Se levant, elle regarda autour d'elle rapidement, le cœur tambourinant sa poitrine. Un magicien l'attaquait ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ? Personne ici n'avait de raison de s'en prendre à elle !

« Eh bien, eh bien, une petite souris s'était donc bien échappée. »

Une vague de froid s'abattit sur elle alors qu'elle se retournait lentement pour poser les yeux sur les hommes qui flottaient dans les airs, leur vêtements noirs flottant au gré du vent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les membres de Al-Thamen étaient ils là alors qu'ils auraient du la croire morte ? Elle ne devait la vie qu'à Sindbad et ses généraux pour l'avoir trouvée et soignée alors comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'elle se trouvait ici et surtout, en vie ? Elle porta aussitôt la main à son épée, prête à la dégainer si la situation s'envenimait, ce dont elle ne doutait absolument pas.

« … Je ne me laisserais pas faire, vous ne me tuerez pas aussi facilement...

_Mais nous ne voulons pas vous tuer. »

Leur réponse la prit au dépourvu. Ils ne le voulaient pas ? Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'ils semblaient rechercher lors de l'exploration de Cerberus non ?

« Vous attaquez avec des serpents les gens que vous ne voulez pas tuer ?

_Nous nous doutions de votre manque de coopération aussi avons nous pris des mesures.

_Que voulez vous dans ce cas ? »

Elle s'efforçait de garder une voix calme malgré l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait l'estomac, ne les quittant pas des yeux. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Elle devait garder son calme et réfléchir. Seule contre plusieurs magiciens, c'était perdu d'avance. Si elle contrôlait son djinn, il en serait peut-être autrement mais là... Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte vaincue si vite ! Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, le temps de trouver comment se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Prévenir Sindbad ? Comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre les habitants en danger en revenant vers la ville, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas s'il y avait des morts après avoir été accueillie si chaleureusement ici.

« Nous voulons que vous veniez avec nous.

_Où ça ?

_A l'empire de Kou. »

La princesse ne put réprimer un rire à cette réponse.

« Je devrais croire que vous me ramèneriez chez moi, vraiment ? Me croyez vous si idiote ?

_Nous n'avons pas dit que nous vous ramènerions chez vous, princesse. »

Kougyoku garda le silence. Si elle pouvait retourner à Kou, ce serait avec le plus grand plaisir, elle n'attendait que ça... mais pas ainsi.

« … Pourquoi ?

_Parce que, pour une raison qui nous échappe, vous avez perturbé le flux des rukhs. Vous avez contré le destin des princes aînés de l'empire sans que nous sachions comment, nous voulons savoir par quelle magie vous y êtes parvenue. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient déjà évoqué ce point dans le labyrinthe, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisit de l'éliminer. Alors pourquoi changeaient-ils maintenant d'avis ? Pourquoi se prenaient-ils d'intérêt pour les moyens qu'elle avait employé ? Mais peu importait.

« Je ne vous suivrais pas.

_Nous le savons... »

Kougyoku dégaina son épée en sentant le sol vibrer sous ses pieds tandis que plusieurs grands serpents de sable se constituaient sous ses yeux. Comment allait-elle affronter ces choses toute seule ? Bon sang...

« Mais nous ne repartirons pas sans vous. »

L'un des magiciens noirs abaissa son sceptre, ce qui sonna comme un ordre aux reptiles qui se jetèrent sur la princesse. Celle-ci dû se jeter au sol pour éviter leurs gueules grandes ouvertes qui se refermèrent sur du vide dans un claquement sonore. Roulant de coté, elle couru pour mettre de la distance entre les créatures et elle, pestant aux sifflements derrière elle lui indiquant qu'au moins une la suivait. Courir ne la mènerait nulle part, elle finirait épuisée avant même d'avoir pu trouver une solution ! Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas quoi faire ! Serrant les dents, elle interrompit brusquement sa course et pivota sur son pied droit pour se tourner vers le serpent qui venait à toute allure vers elle et abattit sa lame de toutes ses forces sur lui. Son arme le coupa en deux sur toute la longueur sans rencontrer de réelle résistance. Le corps reptilien s'effrita jusqu'à devenir un tas de sable inerte au grand soulagement de la princesse. Soulagement qui s'estompa dès l'instant ou elle vit un nouveau reptile émerger de ce même tas de sable. Évidemment, c'était la magie de ces hommes qui les animait, pas une vivre propre ! Qu'avait-elle cru bon sang...

« Faîtes vous une raison princesse, vous ne pourrez l'emporter. Seule, vous ne pouvez rien faire. »

Kougyoku serra les dents. Oui, c'était vrai. Ainsi, elle ne pourrait rien faire, rien. Si elle avait pu sauver ses cousins, c'était parce que son amie avait envoyé un journal pour la prévenir. Si elle réussi à avancer dans le labyrinthe, c'était parce que Kouen était là ! Si elle était encore en vie maintenant, c'était parce que Sindbad était là ! Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours eu quelqu'un et maintenant qu'elle était seule... elle n'arrivait à rien. Était-ce donc tout ce dont elle était capable ? Tout ça pour ça ? Elle ne pouvait vraiment rien faire seule ? Elle secoua la tête. Non ! Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle avait, sans quoi... elle perdrait tout. Même si la princesse du futur ne lui avait pas tout dit, elle savait qu'elle avait du perdre beaucoup. Elle n'aurait pas envoyé ce journal sinon. Elle n'aurait pas essayé de l'aider à changer les choses. Il n'y aurait pas tant de tristesse derrière certains de ses mots...

Elle baissa les yeux vers son arme et se mordit la lèvre. Son djinn était la seule option qui lui restait. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à le maîtriser, elle devait essayer. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle devait tout essayer ! Esquivant un nouveau serpent, elle s'efforça d'étouffer la panique qui tentait de l'envahir pour se concentrer sur son écrin. Refermant ses deux mains sur la poignée de l'épée, elle inspira rapidement avant de fermer les yeux. Elle sentit l'énergie du djinn répondre à son appel, les flammes déferlant dans les airs autour d'elle, lui accordant quelques instants de répit en empêchant les reptiles d'approcher. Il fallait qu'elle concentre l'énergie autour de son corps. Sindbad le lui avait expliqué. Faire sien la force du djinn pour renforcer son corps, voilà ce qu'était l'équipement. Elle sentit sa peur se raviver en sentant l'air fouetter sa joue et son brasier s'intensifia de plus belle. Un des serpents avait du la frôler. Puis elle réalisa que le feu réagissait à son état d'esprit. Plus elle avait peur et plus les flammes se faisaient grandes et violentes. Les regardant danser devant elle, Kougyoku tendit ses muscles avant de mettre son arme devant elle et de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Se concentrer, calmer ses peurs, calmer son inquiétude. Elle devait juste penser à ce qu'elle voulait, à ce qu'elle devait faire. Contrôler cet immense pouvoir qui lui avait été donné, pour vaincre ces hommes. Pour rentrer chez elle, revoir sa famille et les protéger, les aider. Oui, c'était pour eux qu'elle devait y arriver.

 _« C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi. Alors, appelle moi ma reine... »_

La princesse ne sursauta pas à cette voix qui résonna en elle. Elle ne comprenait pas exactement d'où elle venait mais elle reconnaissait malgré tout celle de Cerberus. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait depuis qu'il était venu se loger dans son arme. Et elle réalisa par la même occasion que le brasier s'était apaiser, remplacé par un halo doré qui enveloppait son corps. Elle répéta les mots qui résonnait dans son esprit d'une voix calme et claire.

« Djinn de la sévérité et de la fascination, recouvre mon corps et confère moi tes pouvoirs. Viens, Cerberus ! »

A mesure qu'elle parlait, elle sentait son corps devenir plus léger, sa peau devenir plus chaude, la lumière autour d'elle devenir plus intense. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Elle sentit un regain d'énergie l'envahir. Puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle était parvenu à revêtir son équipement ! Son épée s'était transformée en lance dorée tandis que deux autres paire de bras tenaient chacune une arme différente, fidèle à l'image du djinn à trois têtes.

Elle reporta son attention sur les magiciens qui matérialisèrent un serpent gigantesque en amassant tout le sable des environs. C'était maintenant qu'elle allait voir de quoi elle était capable. Pointant sa lance en direction du reptile qui plongeait sur elle, la gueule grande ouverte, elle concentra ses forces.

« Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa! »

Aussitôt, un immense loup de feu se matérialisa pour fondre sur le serpent, l'engloutissant avant d'exploser dans un torrent de flammes écarlates. La princesse pu voir certaines partie du corps du reptile se transformer en verre sous l'importante chaleur dégagée par les flammes avant qu'il ne vole en éclats. Puis elle se tourna vers les magiciens, prête à employer à nouveau son attaque quand un brusque vertige la saisit, troublant sa vision, l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre pour ne pas s'effondrer, son équipement disparaissant. Que... lui arrivait-il ? Son corps si léger lui semblait maintenant lourd comme du plomb ! Elle avait comme un poids sur la poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement !

« Bravo princesse, néanmoins vos efforts seront restés insuffisants. »

Levant les yeux sur les magiciens, Kougyoku serra les dents sans parvenir à se relever totalement. Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang !? Elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

« Nous vous l'avons dit, vous ne pouvez rien faire seule. Il est temps de partir.

_Partir ? Maintenant que vous avez mit un pied dans mon pays, il n'y a aucune chance que je vous laisse vous échapper. »

Kougyoku tourna la tête pour voir Sindbad qui les regardait, une épée à la main. Elle reconnu l'épée qu'il avait utilisé pour vaincre le monstre marin la dernière fois. Alors il allait... L'équipement qui recouvrit le corps du roi confirma ses pensées et elle vit un immense éclair aux reflets bleutés s'abattre sur le groupe de magiciens, faisant trembler le sol sous ses pieds. Lorsque la foudre se dissipa, il ne restait plus la moindre trace des magiciens, hormis ces étranges poupées donc ses cousins avaient parlé une fois. Si facilement. Le roi les avait vaincu avec une telle facilité que c'en était effrayant.

* * *

« J'ai épuisé ma magie ? »

Kougyoku écoutait en mangeant un peu, assise dans un fauteuil confortable. Elle sentait ses forces revenir peu à peu tandis que Sindbad acquiesçait calmement.

« Nous disposons tous d'une réserve de magoi en nous. Lorsque nous invoquons un djinn et utilisons ses pouvoirs, notre réserve s'épuise et nous nous fatiguons considérablement. Vous avez réussi à utiliser votre équipement mais vous avez mit trop de puissance d'un coup dans votre attaque, voilà pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvée dans cet état. »

La princesse acquiesça en silence. Elle avait réussi mais...

« Soyez fière de vous. »

Elle leva les yeux vers le roi qui posa doucement une main sur son épaule.

« Quelques heures plus tôt, vous ne parveniez même pas à canaliser l'énergie de votre djinn et voilà que vous avez réussi à recourir à votre équipement. Vous avez fait un énorme pas en avant, ce n'est pas rien. Je vais vous aider à mieux le contrôler et éviter que cela se reproduise. »

Kougyoku acquiesça en souriant, reconnaissante de ses paroles qui lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur.

« Merci. Cependant... »

Elle hésita à continuer. Mais la présence de Al-Thamen ici l'inquiétait. Ils étaient venus jusqu'ici pour elle, ils savaient qu'elle était en vie... Mais d'un autre coté, il n'y avait toujours aucune nouvelle de ses cousins. Sindbad avait envoyé des messagers mais toujours rien. Et ça la préoccupait de plus en plus.

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps. Je dois retourner dans mon pays, je m'inquiètes pour mes proches...

_Et je comprends bien pourquoi. L'absence de nouvelles de votre famille m'intrigue aussi j'ai déjà donné les instructions pour préparer un bateau à destination de Kou. Je comptais vous en avertir lorsque je vous ai vu affronter Al-Thamen justement. Nous partirons donc pour votre pays dans deux jours. »

Kougyoku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le roi la raccompagnait dans son pays, vraiment ? Elle allait enfin rentrer chez elle ? Revoir tout le monde ? Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette idée, chassant toute sensation de fatigue. Certes le voyage durerait plusieurs jours mais... elle allait enfin rentrer ! Elle avait hâte de revoir la silhouette massive du palais se dessiner au loin, de revoir la vaste cour qui donnait sur ce beau jardin qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle avait hâte de traverser ces longs couloirs qu'elle avait si peur de parcourir enfant pour se ruer dans la grande salle où ils mangeaient tous ensemble. Elle avait hâte de se jeter dans les bras de ses frères, de ses cousins, de Hakuei et de les enlacer. Oh comme elle avait envie de les revoir tous. Son cœur battait si fort à cette seule idée. Elle allait revoir sa précieuse famille.


End file.
